Where Is My Mind?
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what’s really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru, OOCness
1. Bite Back

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_**Bite Back**_

.

_You couldn't break me in the end, oh no, and such a freedom I enjoy, when you're death to the sounds you trust._

* * *

'_One…two…three…four…_'

'_One…two…three…four…_'

**No matter how many times you count them, there's always the same number.**

'_One…two…three…four…_'

**This is pathetic… let's kill someone…**

"Shut up."

'_One…two…three…four…five?_'

Blinking, Naruto shakes his head, confirming what he saw.

"Look! There are _five _stains!" He cried, pointing up.

**You're an idiot.**

"Shut up, Kyuubi," Naruto muttered, his good mood ruined. "You don't exist…"

**Then who are you talking to?**

"No one!" Naruto snapped. "Shut up!"

Sighing, Naruto locked his gaze on the black eye of the security camera.

"I hope you're watching Hag!" He shouted. "As you see, I'm still crazy!"

Turning his gaze back to the room, Naruto sat up from his hard cot. Looking around, his gaze wandered quickly over the plain walls, barred window and empty cot across from him.

**Tanuki's not back yet… Where is he?**

"Don't call Gaara that," Naruto mumbled. "He's at the doctors… and shut up! You're not real!"

**Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

"Drugs…" Naruto mumbled. "Go away…"

Naruto glared around the room as if blaming it for his predicament. It wasn't _his _fault he's crazy, or as Iruka put it 'mentally ill.' He didn't want to be there, he wanted to live a normal life like any other seventeen year old. He didn't want to be locked up in a room with one window, talking to himself.

**Therapy soon…the green freak will be here**

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. "He's nice."

The door burst open, startling the blonde. Looking up, he smiled at the man there.

"Naruto!" He cried, bouncing into the room. "It is time for therapy!"

**Told you so.**

"Shut up Kyuubi," Naruto snapped to the smug voice. The man ignored the interaction pointedly.

"Ready, Naruto?" He asked.

"Ok, I'm coming," Naruto said, tossing his legs over the side of the cot. "How are you, Lee?"

"Excellent, my friend!" The black haired man replied. "The sun is shining and the day is bright! An excellent day to flaunt my youth!"

"Good luck with that, Lee," Naruto muttered.

**See? Freak.**

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. "Go away!"

Lee led the blonde down the corridor, past all the identical rooms, towards the therapy centre.

"So Naruto, how did you sleep?" He asked politely. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Kyuubi wouldn't shut up…" he mumbled. "Why won't you people just drug me?"

"Now, now, Naruto," Lee reprimand him. "You know Doctor Tsunade does not like you to have drugs."

"How cares about the old hag?" Naruto grumbled. "I just wanna sleep… I'm gonna end up like Gaara soon…"

"No one is going to end up like Gaara," Lee chirped, overly cheerful. "Come along now, we can not keep Iruka-san waiting!"

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled. "No one cares…"

0-o-0-o-0

"Fucking therapy," the raven muttered. "I don't need fucking therapy…"

"Now, now, Sasuke," his guardian chimed. "We've been through this; you need to talk to someone!"

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, glaring up the three inches at the taller man, trying to look past the scarf covering his face and the eye patch. "Fuck, Kakashi, why can't I just talk to you?"

"Because I'm not a qualified therapist," Kakashi reminded him. "Look, Sasuke, it's for your own good."

Sasuke growled lightly, looking away. Kakashi looked the boy over, not liking what he saw.

Sasuke was tall, not quite as tall as Kakashi, but tall for an eighteen year old. His black blue hair was in its usual style, flipped up at the back with a few bangs framing his pale face, almost hiding his black eyes. He was lean, but well muscled. He was quite a heart throb for any girl that met him, not that he cared. His main flaw was the lack of emotion in his dark eyes, aside from anger.

"Let's just go," he growled. "The quicker I get this over with, the quicker I can get the fuck out of here."

Stomping into the building, underneath the sign proclaiming _Hokage Mental Institute_, Kakashi following, Sasuke glared at anyone that dared to meet his eye. He went straight to the front desk, glaring down at the woman cowering behind it.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he growled. "Here for therapy."  
"S-Sasuke, yes," the woman stuttered. "Y-You have a n-new therapy class n-now…"

"What?" Sasuke growled, leaning in closer. The woman actually squeaked.

"E-Ebisu-san is o-only doing p-private therapy!" She cried. "Y-You've been p-put in Iruka-san's group!"

"What room?" Sasuke snarled. The woman looked terrified.

"Five!" She gasped out. "Five!"

Sasuke stalked off towards the room, ignoring Kakashi apologizing to the woman behind him.

He passed his old room, not sparing it a glance. It was actually good to be away from it, there were too many stalkers in that class.

Reaching room five, Sasuke didn't even stop, he simply threw the doors open, stalking in, starling the group sitting in a circle. The man who was obviously the therapist smiled kindly at him, the crinkling of his face emphasizing the cut across his nose.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke," he began kindly. "My name is Umino Iruka, but you can just call me Iruka. Welcome to my ther-"

"Iruka-sensei!" Another voice shrieked, cutting him off. "Don't be nice to this teme! He's late!"  
Sasuke swung his gaze around to glare at whoever dared call him a bastard. To his shock, he saw a blonde boy, a year or so younger than him, with bright blue eyes, eyes that are currently glaring into his. The boy had three whisker cuts on each cheek, completing his adorable appearance.

"He interrupted the class!" The blond continued. Sasuke noted that he was obviously a regular doing it tough, as his clothes consisted of a threadbare top that hung low on one shoulder, worn pants and no shoes. "When _I _do that, you yell at me!"

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped, his kind façade replaced with an angry one. "Be nice! Sasuke's new here. You're not! You should be here on time!"

"Yeah, where else do you have to go?" Someone muttered. Naruto glared around the circle.

"Shut up all of you!" He hollered. "I have plenty of pla- Ahh! Shut up, Kyuubi!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde, barely registering that no one else seemed to take much notice of him yelling at no one.

"Naruto," Iruka growled. "Be quiet!"

The brunette turned his smile back on Sasuke.

"Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to a spare seat, ironically next to the blonde. Sasuke dropped into the seat, relaxing in it like it was a lounge. The blonde huffed next to him.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said in a bored voice. The blonde whirled to glare at him.

"What did you call me, teme!?" he shrieked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I called you a dobe, usuratonkachi," Sasuke drawled. "Are you hard of hearing as well as brains?"

There was a twitter of laughter from the amassed people.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. "Don't call me that, teme!"

"Sasuke, Naruto," Iruka growled. "Please be civil."

"But Iruka-sensei!" Naruto protested. At a glare from the brunette, Naruto quieted. Sasuke sneered at him.

"Sasuke," Iruka said with a smile. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Sasuke felt like groaning, but he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't show emotions, except anger and possessiveness.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke, and before any of you girls ask, I'm not interested."

Most of the girls sighed, their shoulders slumping.

"Anyway," he continued. "I'm from the Uchiha family, yes _the _Uchiha family. Don't give me those looks; I don't need your fucking pity. I was raised from the age of eight by my guardian, and he keeps sending me here because I have issues. Fuck, if anyone has issues it's him. He thought it was funny to leave yaoi hentai all around my room when I was a kid… it's probably his fault I'm gay… fucking Kakashi… I hate heaps of things, including all of you in this room and I don't really like anything in particular, so just stay the fuck away from me and I won't bash your face it, got it?"

Silence met the Uchiha's words as everyone stared at him. Finally, it was broken.

"Teme, you have issues," Naruto said, shaking his head. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, dobe," he growled. "I suppose you're completely normal?"

"More normal than you!" Naruto jeered. "Hell, I think we're all mo- What? Shut up, Kyuubi!"

"Who's got issues now, dobe?" Sasuke sneered. "Talking to yourself isn't healthy."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto hissed. "I don't need you to tell me I'm crazy! I already knew that!"

"Obviously," Sasuke drawled. "You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked, leaping for the raven. The startled Uchiha was thrown out of his chair, tackled by an angry blonde. The two begin to lay into each other.

Naruto could hear Iruka's irate shouts for them to stop, but he ignored him. He was only interested in messing up the pretty face of the bastard.

Sasuke was mildly amused by the blonde's efforts, and could help but enjoy having the cute blonde's body squirming under him, his strangely enticing scent filling Sasuke's head. It reminded him that he hadn't gotten laid in a long time…

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka shouted. "Stop that! Break it up! Oh for- Lee!"

In an instant, the two boys were hauled off each other, held easily by the overly joyful Rock Lee.

"Now, now!" He chided them. "There is nothing wrong with a bit of light, playful tussling, but this is unyouthful!"

Naruto scrambled back into his seat, glaring at the raven. Sasuke pulled himself out of Rock Lee's grip, setting his chair back up and sitting back down. Naruto opened his mouth to insult him, but a sharp slap to the back of his head brought his attention back to his irate therapist.

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped. "How many times have I told you not to disrupt my class?"

"But Iruka-sensei!" Naruto moaned. "He started it!"  
"Did not," Sasuke muttered, not caring if he sounded petulant. "He did…"

"Did not!"

"Did too…"

"Did not!"

"Did too,"

"Did _not_!"

"Boys!"

Both heads swiveled to look at the annoyed therapist.

"Please!" The brunette begged. "Be quiet!"

"But Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined. "It's not fai-"

"Dobe, shut _up,_" Sasuke snapped. "No wonder you were sent here, fuck, I'm surprised your parents haven't tried to kill you yet."

Immediately, the blonde froze up, his tan faced paling slightly. Without another word he rose, crossing to the door and leaving. Sasuke watched him go, bewildered. Iruka sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, Naruto doesn't have parents," he said softly. "He's been here since he was five. He's an inpatient."

Sasuke was quiet, a slight feeling of guilt creeping into him.

"Whatever…" he muttered.

0-o-0-o-0

"Naruto!" Rock Lee cried, bouncing along to catch up with him. "You are not supposed to leave without me!"

"Sorry, Lee," Naruto mumbled. "I-I just had to get away from that teme…"

Naruto had no idea why that bastard affected him so. He guessed it was because he gave off the overall vibe of 'I'm rich and pitiful, worship me.'

"Do not be disheartened, Naruto!" Lee chirped. "Tomorrow your friend comes to visit, right?"

Naruto grinned at him, his sprit's lifting.

"Yeah!" he said happily. "I forgot! You're right! Thanks Lee!"

"Not at all, Naruto!" Lee replied. "Well, here we are!"  
Naruto's happiness dropped drastically as noticed they were indeed at his room.

"Right…" he mumbled. "Thanks Lee…"

Lee unlocked the door, holding it open for the blonde. Naruto filed in slowly.

"Bye Lee..." he murmured as the brunette closed the door.

"Goodbye Naruto," came the muffled reply.

Naruto sighed heavily, trudging over to his bed. Sitting down, he looked around the empty room sadly.

"Home sweet home…" he mumbled sadly, verging on tears. "My only home…"

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke was almost free. There was the door! Almost! Almost! Almo-

"Not so fast!"

A hand gripped his arm, swinging him back around. Sasuke glared up at Kakashi wrenching his arm from the silver-haired man's grip.

"What?" He demanded rudely. Kakashi just smiled at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked in a sing-song voice. Sasuke glared at him.

"Not that I know of," he hissed. Kakashi simply gripped his shoulder, dragging him towards the visiting section.

"You'll never clear this up if you don't talk!" He chided Sasuke. "Come on, after this, you only have to see him once more this week!"

"Fuck him!" Sasuke snarled, twisting in his guardian's grip.

"Incest is illegal, Sasuke," Kakashi reproached him. Sasuke struggled harder.

"Not like that you fucktard!" He snapped. "Let me go!"

"Nope," Kakashi said happily. "We're all going to have a nice family talk."

"He's not my family!" Sasuke snarled. "Let me go!"

"Oh Sasuke," Kakashi murmured, shaking his head. "You can't change your blood. Maybe if you're good and act civilly we can find that cute little blonde I saw stalking out of your therapy class. I'm sure he'd like a visit. Ah, there we go."

Sasuke didn't realize it, but he had stopped struggling the moment Kakashi said 'cute little blonde.'

'_Whatever…_' he thought. '_It's not like he can force me to talk…_'

* * *

Yeah, new story.

So go ahead, tell me what you think and if I should keep posting...


	2. Running Away

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_Running Away_

.

_I lead you to believe, there's only you and me. Do you see it in my eyes? Have you found out this time?_

* * *

**Wow… great crowd today…**

"Shut up, Kyuubi," Naruto mumbled tiredly.

**Ku ku ku. What's wrong, kit? Didn't sleep well?**

"Fuck you,"

**Not my fault you don't appreciate good music.**

"Fuck off," Naruto growled, dropping his head into his hands. He hadn't slept at all the previous night, thanks to Kyuubi's loud singing.

**If I don't exist how come I can keep you awake?**

"Because I'm crazy…" Naruto mumbled absently, his usual reply. He scanned the room, noting that there were few visitors.

'_After all, who wants to visit a crazy person?_'

**Oh great, the mutt…**

Naruto jerked his head towards the door and grinned as he saw Kiba heading towards him. The brunette's sharp eyes skipped around the room briefly as his hand came up to rub one of the red fang-tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kiba!" He cried, waving enthusiastically. "Over here!"

**Moron…**

"I see you, baka," Kiba grumbled as soon as he was close enough. Sitting across from the blonde, Kiba looked his friend over. "Fuck you look terrible…"

"Fuck you!" Naruto snapped, rubbing his eyes. "You'd look terrible if you were stuck in here too!"

Kiba's eyes slid to the side, taking in the other occupants of the room.

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a shrug. "We'll never know…"

"Yeah," Naruto said softly, reminded of the fact that Kiba finished his therapy. His parents had sent him at a young age, as the brunette was half convinced he was a dog. He and Naruto had met in Iruka's group and become friends. Kiba still visited the blonde, his only real visitor.

"How's Hinata?" Naruto asked, trying to fake interest. Kiba grinned. He loved talking about his girlfriend.

"She's great!" He said, leaning forward. "Except her cousin's still being an asshole, I really don't get his prob…"

Naruto tuned out, nodding occasionally. Looking around the room he let his eyes rove over some of the other inpatients. There was Shino, who tried to scale a building thinking he was some sort of bug, visited by a gorgeous, raven haired woman. Shikamaru who the doctors think was severely traumatized, but Naruto knew he was just extremely lazy, and the hospital let him sleep most of the day and fed him. He loved it. He was staring blankly at his visitor, a tall, solid man with black hair trimmed neatly into a goatee. Across the room was Sai, a creepy artist who spent all day drawing, using calligraphy pens and ink. Sai wasn't his real name; he had severe amnesia and couldn't remember anything about his past save that he used to have an older brother. He always sat alone, drawing the visitors.

Naruto let his eyes continue, shivering as they landed on the criminal corner. There sat the criminally insane patients, released from their locked rooms by their warden, Ibiki, to visit. Naruto knew who few of them were. There was a blonde with long hair and one visible blue eye who was a terrorist bomber. He believed all his attacks were 'art.' He was a roommate to the man Naruto only knew as 'Weird Flower Guy,' who wasn't in Naruto's view. Sitting across from the long haired blonde was a silver haired man who believed he was sent from God. He liked to cut on himself and anyone in reach. Hidan, his name was, Naruto remembered.

"Fuck you!" A familiar voice cut through Naruto's musings. "Just- fuck you! I fucking hate you!"

Naruto spun to see the raven from yesterday, Sas-gay or whatever screaming at 'Weird Flower Guy' as he attempted to hit him.

"The hell?" Kiba muttered, following Naruto's gaze. "What's going on over there?"

"No idea," Naruto murmured.

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke let his gaze wander around the visiting room, looking anywhere but at the man across from him. If he did look, he knew what he would see. He would see an older version of himself, the resemblance disgustingly undeniable, long raven hair, handsome yet worn face, and the eyes… those red-tinged eyes…

"Kiba!" A loud voice sounded through the room. "Over here!"

Looking towards the voice, Sasuke's eyes hit the blue eyed blonde from the day before. A brunette boy was sliding into the seat across from him. Sasuke took the mildly attractive brunette in quickly before a sneer slipped onto his face. The brunette wasn't attractive enough to be the blonde's boyfriend.

"Oh, is that the little blonde that caused you to lose control yesterday?"

Sasuke stiffened at the cold, silky voice, turning to glare at his brother. Itachi was watching the blonde, an eye brow raised. Sasuke ignored him.

"Poor Naruto has been here for a long time," Itachi continued. "He had already been here for two years when I… arrived."

"Fuck off," Sasuke growled, glaring at his brother. Itachi arched the other brow.

"I can't," he drawled. "I'm an inpatient. I'm stuck here."

"You deserve it," Sasuke hissed. "You fucking deserve it for what you did."

"There's nothing wrong with a little healthy slaughter, Sasuke," Itachi said lightly. "You should try it some time; it could help with your issues. Make you a better person… like it did for me. After all, I killed them all for _you._"

"_You're _my issue!" Sasuke snapped. "And don't think you're fucking better than me! You're the fucking lowest of the low!"

Itachi leaned in close, locking eyes with his younger brother.

"Do you want to know the main difference between you and me, Sasuke?" Itachi asked coldly. Sasuke tried to glare at him, but couldn't muster the strength under Itachi's heavy gaze. "You lack _hatred._ I can see it in your eyes. There is anger, yet not hatred. There is hatred in _my _eyes, I know there is. And you know there is."

"Shut up…" Sasuke whispered with wide eyes. "Sh-Shut up…I hate you… I-I'll kill you one day, kill you for what you did…"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi scoffed. "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me."

Sasuke saw red.

Leaping to his feet, he launched himself across the table, screaming.

"Fuck you!" he screamed. "Just- fuck you! I fucking hate you!"

In an instant he was pulled away from his smirking brother by two nurses. He continued to scream at his brother, even as they dragged him from the room. It wasn't until he saw Kakashi's face that he began to relax, slowly going numb.

"Sasuke? Fuck, snap out of it! Oh fuck…"

0-o-0-o-0

'_One… two… three… four… fiv- fuck… where did it go?'_

**Are you sure you didn't imagine it the first time?**

"Fuck off…"

Staring up at the ceiling, Naruto searched for the illusive stain, unable to find it. Narrowing his eyes he tried harder, sure he saw it…

The lock clicked and Naruto sat up, staring at the door.

**Maybe it's Tanuki!**

"Shut up…" Naruto mumbled. The door swung open to admit Iruka, the brunette smiling at the blonde. Naruto grinned up at the man.

"Iruka-sensei!" he cried, leaping to his feet. "What are you doing here?!"

Iruka smiled at the hyper blonde, ruffling his hair.

"I'm here to talk to you," he said kindly. "You'll be sharing your room with a different person tonight, Naruto."

**Fuck no! That's Tanuki's bed!**

Naruto's blue eyes widened suspiciously.

"Who?" he demanded. "What about Gaara?"  
Iruka sighed, shaking his head.

"Gaara's been put in a padded cell for the night," Iruka informed the blonde, deliberately avoiding the other question. "He stabbed Ebisu-sensei in the leg with a pen."

**Ku ku ku. Good work Tanuki…**

Naruto snickered, imagining the therapists face as he got stabbed.

"Serves him right," he laughed. "Stupid closet perv!"

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed. "Don't be horrid!"

Naruto pouted, looking at the ground.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," he mumbled. Iruka nodded.

"Good boy, anyway, your temporary roommate is outside," he informed the blonde, moving towards the door. "Remember, it's only for one night."

**Let's kill him anyway.**

Before Naruto could say anything, Iruka opened the door, smiling calmly at whoever was out there.

"You can come in now," he said kindly before moving out of the doorway. When Naruto saw who slouched in, his eyes widened.

"What!?" he shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the raven. "I have to share a room with this teme!?"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke growled, dropping onto Gaara's bed. "I'm not happy about it either."

"Boys, boys, try and get along," Iruka said sternly. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

With that, the brunette left, leaving the two in an awkward silence. Naruto sat back down on his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest and inspecting the raven. Sasuke stared back, eyes roving the blonde's body.

'_Well… this could be worse…_' the raven thought. '_The only problem I have with him will be him maybe attacking me in the night…_'

The blonde rose abruptly, pulling his worn top over his head and picking up a new one. Sasuke's eyes widened as the looked over the blonde's lean, slightly muscled body. He could practically taste the tan flesh…

'_Or me jumping him…_' Sasuke thought. '_Fuck me… no, fuck _him_…_'

The blonde pulled the new top on and Sasuke almost sighed as the tan skin disappeared from view.

A thumping at the door drew Sasuke's eyes to it.

"Lights out…" a voice grumbled. Sasuke quickly removed his shoes, belt and shirt before sliding into the bed. Trying to ignore the scratchy sheets, the raven closed his eyes, waiting for the lights to go out.

When they did, Sasuke was irritated to find that the small red light of the security camera was still on, filling the room with a dull glow. Shuffling, he looked over at Naruto and was shocked to find the blonde staring at him.

"So you're Weird Flower Guy's brother, huh?" the blonde asked softly. Sasuke grunted. "He's weird…"

"He's a bastard," Sasuke growled.

"Why?" came the innocent reply. Sasuke blinked.

"You don't know?" he asked incredulously.

"I've been here since I was five, teme," Naruto grumbled. "I'm not exactly up-to-date with the happenings in the world."

"Not my fucking problem, is it?" Sasuke snapped. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "My brother killed my whole family. He just- killed them."

"W-What?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled. "I was eight, he was thirteen… he killed them all. My Father, my Mother, my uncles, my aunts… all at once at a large family reunion. The only ones who survived were me and my cousin…and he was traumatized."

"Traumatized?" Sasuke could hear the curiosity in the blonde's voice. He had no idea why he was telling the blonde all this. He never told anyone about it.

"Yeah… he saw the whole thing," Sasuke continued. "I-I came home late, I was out at the library… but Tobi was there when it happened. When the police found him he was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth chanting 'Tobi is a good boy, please don't kill Tobi, cousin…'"

Naruto shivered, clutching his scratchy blanket tighter around him.

"That's awful…" he mumbled. "Why didn't they put Weird Flower Guy in jail?"

Sasuke almost snorted at the blonde's nickname of Itachi.

"Because he's insane…" Sasuke explained. "When they found _him _he was standing in front of my father's dead body, screaming at him 'am I good enough now?' After that he became more and more insane… they tried to put him in jail, but on his first day he attacked three people for no apparent reason…"

Naruto stared at the ceiling, feeling immense pity for the raven. Sasuke could almost sense it and changed the topic.

"So what's up with you?" he sneered. "Why are you in here for so fucking long?"

"Fuck you," Naruto growled. "If you're going to be rude I'm not going to tell you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled. "What's your story?"

"I've been in here since I was five," Naruto began softly. "My Dad used to be a scientist, until he died. My mother too, they worked together… They put me in here because of Kyuubi…"

Sasuke frowned, recognizing the name, having heard the blonde shout it before.

"What's Kyuubi?" he asked.

"Not what, who," Naruto corrected him. "He's a voice… in my head… He talks to me. At first the doctors thought I was just hearing a normal-crazy person voice, but after Gaara arrived-"

"Gaara?" Sasuke interrupted. "Who's that?"

"My roommate," Naruto said with an unseen shrug. "He's the same as me, except his voice is called Shukaku."

"So you both hear voices?" Sasuke questioned. "So what? Lot's of people do. Most think its God."

"You don't understand," Naruto insisted. "I-I tell myself Kyuubi doesn't exist but… I know I can hear him, and what's more…"

Naruto bit his lip, realizing he was about to tell Sasuke what he had only told a select few before.

"I-I can hear _him,_" Naruto whispered.

"Who?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"S-Shukaku…" he whispered. "I can hear him too… and Gaara can hear Kyuubi… no one else can, but Gaara and I can hear them both…"

Sasuke stared across the room to where he could faintly make out the blonde. As far as Sasuke could tell, he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh…" Sasuke whispered. Unable to think of anything else to say, he just laid there. Naruto did the same, eyes locked on the ceiling.

0-o-0-o-0

"Interesting…" a voice murmured.

"What is?" a second voice inquired. The first person turned to their companion. The chesty, pretty woman gestured to the screen.

"Didn't you notice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. He narrowed his golden eyes.

"Notice what?" he hissed. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows.

"And usually you're so perceptive, Orochimaru," she mused. Orochimaru glared at her.

"What is it?" he demanded. She didn't answer. "Well? What is it, Tsunade?"

"He hasn't yelled at Kyuubi once since the Uchiha got there," she pointed out. Orochimaru raised fine black eyebrows, looking at the screen again.

"Really?" he murmured. "How interesting…"

As they both looked down at the screen showing the blonde's room, both of the doctors had thoughts whirling through their heads.

"This will help the treatment greatly," Orochimaru said smugly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that more experimentation is the best path," she said. "This is probably purely psychological."

"Yes, but experimentation has brought up things before," Orochimaru pointed out. "So I believe that we should up the treatmen-"

"No," Tsunade cut him off. "It stays the same. One visit a week. We'll focus psychologically with Naruto."

"But Tsunade!" Orochimaru protested. "I believe with more treatm-"

"Gaara," Tsunade supplied. "You can up Gaara's visits."

Orochimaru hesitated briefly before nodding.

"Very well," he murmured. "Excuse me."

As the pale man withdrew Tsunade leaned in, locking her honey eyes on the screen.

"Look's like the Uchiha's good for you, brat…" she muttered. "So you'll be seeing a lot more of him now…"


	3. When You Were Young

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_When You Were Young_

_._

_Is it there in your heart ache? Waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways. You beg forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes._

* * *

"-and then there was my mother, I believe my real issu-"

Sasuke tuned out of the rant, eyes sweeping the room, bored. He wasn't interested in hearing about some freaks issues with his mother. Sasuke's black eyes continued to search the room, stopping abruptly on the empty seat in between Iruka and himself.

'_Where's the dobe?_'

"Well, here at Hokage we encourage love," Iruka's voice cut into Sasuke's mind. "Relationships are healthy. It's good to have someone to share your thoughts with. Many of our inpatients are involved in relationships among each other."

Sasuke held in a snort.

'_Relationships are just unnecessary emotional attachments that can be used to hurt you in the long run._'

Still, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the blonde was in such a relationship with- what was it? Gaara? He hoped not.

'_He's too innocent… too naive. He needs someone to protect him, someone strong… someone who will love him unconditionally, without question, and give him all the love he needs… _'

Sasuke refused to think that he thought that he himself fitted all the criteria. Well, he did, but that was beside the point.

The door behind Sasuke swung open quietly but Sasuke didn't move. He knew it wasn't the dobe. If it were, the door would have been slammed open as he ran in shouting some excuse for being late. Sasuke refused to think that he was worried about the blonde.

"You're late!" Iruka snapped, his good mood gone. The latecomer simply dropped into the empty seat next to the brunette therapist. Sasuke turned to glare at them for sitting in the dobe's seat, but stopped. The latecomer _was _the dobe, but he was different… His usually flushed, tanned skin was pale and ashy, his bright blue eyes dull. Even his hair seemed less gold.

"Sorry…" Naruto breathed. "I was at the doctors…"

Iruka stopped berating him immediately, his eyes filled with pity. Naruto shivered lightly, clutching his arms around himself as if he was cold. Sasuke noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual threadbare clothes, but a set of equally worn, thick clothes that covered almost all of his body. Naruto shuddered as the material brushed against him.

"Well, next time, tell Orochimaru-sensei that I expect all my charges to be on time," Iruka said firmly. "He can't keep you longer than necessary."

Naruto didn't react to the brunette's words; he just stared at the ground, thinking back to the chilling visit.

"_**Well, Naruto," Orochimaru purred. "Welcome back…"**_

_**Naruto didn't reply, he simply struggled against the restraints holding him in the chair. The dimly lit lab revealed Orochimaru's assistants grinning at him. Tayuya, the foul mouthed female; Kidomaru, who was a skilled surgeon handling six surgical tools in his two hands as easy as other managed two; Jirobo, the hulking oaf who held down the more… difficult prisoners; the twins, Sakon and Ukon, identical in appearance and sadism. The only ones missing were Kimimaro and Kabuto, Orochimaru's chief assistants. Naruto was thankful for that. The less of them there were the best.**_

"_**We'll be trying a new approach today," Orochimaru said with a snake-like smile. "We are going to see how Kyuubi reacts to different emotions and sensations… beginning with pain."**_

_**Before Naruto could speak, white hot fire burst around his chest. He looked down in horror to see Kidomaru cutting a long slash across his chest. Naruto tried to shout around the gag that had been shoved in his mouth, but the leather material quickly swallowed up his cried. Kidomaru continued to cut along his chest, grinning gleefully.**_

_**Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Orochimaru signal to someone. A second later, a sharp pain bloomed on his right thigh. Looking down, the blonde saw Tayuya calmly remove the long needle from his skin, looking over the blood on it with out much interest, before striking it into a new spot. It wasn't until Orochimaru signaled for Sakon and Ukon to join in that Naruto truly began to scream.**_

Shivering again, Naruto huddled down upon himself. Sasuke eyed the blonde, refusing to admit that he was concerned. The rant continued as Sasuke thought the change in the blonde over.

'_What the hell happened to him?!_'

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto rocked back and forth on his cot, staring across at the empty side of the room. His thoughts kept straying to the doctor's visit, so Naruto tried his hardest to think of something, _anything,_ else.

**Fucking bastard… fucking experiment on us…**

"S-Shut up, Kyu…" Naruto mumbled warily. Thinking hard to distract himself, Naruto was shocked when the first thing that jumped to mind was the odd raven in his therapy class, Sasuke. Naruto allowed his thoughts to evolve on the older boy, curious as to where they would go. In his minds eye he saw Sasuke, sitting across from him, those beautiful black eyes locked on the blonde's face, tracing it delicately.

"He's a mystery…" Naruto mumbled. "So mysterious…"

**Where's Tanuki?**

"Fuck off…" Naruto's words lacked their usual bite. His thoughts returned to Sasuke, and he wandered if his hair stayed like that naturally, how soft it was, and if he would let Naruto touch it…

The door banged open, drawing Naruto's eye. To his surprise, Lee entered, leading Naruto's elusive roommate, Gaara.

**Tanuki!**

Gaara nodded his head towards Naruto in response to the silent greeting, but he didn't say anything. His red hair was styled identical to Naruto's, falling into his sea-foam green eyes. A tattoo of the kanji for 'love' was etched onto the left side of his forehead. The redhead didn't speak, even as Lee reprimanded him for his 'un-youthful attack on Ebisu-sensei.'

The moment Lee stepped back out of the room, however, Gaara swept over to sit beside Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I missed you," he said in his cold, dry voice. Naruto raised his arms to pat Gaara gently.

"I missed you too, Gaara," he mumbled in a tired voice.

**Welcome back, Shukaku**

**It is nice for us to be reunited, brother.**

Naruto blocked out their conversation, frowning at Gaara.

"Why did you stab Ebisu?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Shukaku told me to," was the simple reply.

**That I did…**

"Go away," Naruto groaned. Gaara calmly held the smaller boy tighter to his chest.

"Don't be like that, otouto," he murmured. "The sooner you listen to them, the sooner you shall be at peace."

"If you're so at peace how come you can't sleep?" Naruto asked tiredly, drifting off in his brother-figure's arms. Gaara frowned.

**I don't like to sleep, unlike Kyuubi.**

"There you go," Gaara muttered. Naruto shifted, about to surrender completely to sleep.

"They don't exist…" he mumbled. Gaara shook his head slowly as Naruto drifted off.

"You'll understand soon," he said softly.

**We'll make sure of it.**

"You need to understand," Gaara mumbled. "You need to understand, brother, so we can be completely free. Together."

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke drummed his fingers irritably on the table, scanning the visiting room.

The dobe was not there.

Glaring at anyone that dared meet his eye, Sasuke returned his gaze back to his brother. Itachi was watching him blankly, a sure sign that he was in the middle of one of his elusive periods.

"Sasuke," Itachi murmured suddenly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi offered him a small smile. "Little Sasuke…"

Rolling his eyes in disgust, Sasuke looked away, ignoring the painful ache that Itachi's smile had awakened deep within him. It was the smile he used to give Sasuke and Sasuke alone when they were young, back when Itachi was still sane and Sasuke hero worshipped him.

"Would you like a flower?" Itachi asked, holding out one of the golden daffodils that had been lying on the table. Sasuke glared at him.

'_And that's why the dobe calls him Weird Flower Guy._'

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off, but stopped, eyes latching on the flower. It was golden… like the dobe's hair. Sasuke almost groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about that stupid blonde. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and took the flower, extracting another smile from Itachi, this one bigger. Sasuke never took his flowers. Sasuke turned the golden flower around in his fingers, eyes taking in every detail of it, namely the color.

"Sasuke…" Itachi murmured leaning forward. Sasuke looked up, startled. "Sasuke…"

Itachi looked at him with warmth in his eyes, almost as if he were thirteen again. Suddenly, the warmth drained from his eyes, replaced with cold anger.

"I saved you," he growled. "I did it all for _you_."

Sasuke growled lightly, increasing his grip on the flower.

"Fuck you," he hissed. Before Itachi could respond, a well-endowed woman appeared beside Sasuke, smiling at him. Sasuke recognized her immediately. She was the woman forcing him to visit Itachi three times a week, Sannin Tsunade.

"What?" He demanded rudely. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be impolite, brat," she snapped. "I need to talk to you when you're done."

"We're done," Sasuke said immediately, rising. Itachi didn't say anything; he just readjusted his flowers delicately.

Sasuke followed Tsunade to a table across the room where she sat down. She looked at him seriously.

"I have a favor to ask," she said.

"No," Sasuke said instantly. The woman frowned.

"First of all, it's not really a favor," she growled. "Secondly, hear me out."

Sasuke dropped back into his chair, glaring at her.

"Fine," he said shortly. "Talk."

Tsunade cleared her throat, dropping a folder before the raven. Sasuke opened it curiously and was shocked to see a picture of the dobe on the first sheet. He looked up at Tsunade who gestured for him to read. He did so.

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Birthday: 10/10  
Blood type: B  
Height: 166 cm  
Weight: 50.9 kg

Age committed: 5

Roommate: Sabaku no Gaara

Naruto was committed a cheerful child, the picture of health aside from the 'voice' he hears which he calls 'Kyuubi'. He grew quickly, much like any other child, with a love of pranks and attention. He was born with the whisker scars on either of his cheeks.

Naruto was placed in a room with Sabaku no Gaara at the age of eight, due to their identical illnesses. Gaara claimed his voice 'Shukaku' was his friend and talked to him constantly. The moment Gaara and Naruto set eyes on each other; they were close as can be. They often refer to each other as 'brother.'

The biggest breakthrough in our research between the two came when Gaara claimed to be able to hear Kyuubi, despite the fact that Kyuubi 'resides' in Naruto. Naruto also, reluctantly, agreed to hearing Shukaku. However, Gaara constantly pressures Naruto to give in to Kyuubi and Shukaku, saying all they want is to be acknowledged. Naruto refuses to believe him though, thankfully.

Naruto and Gaara have only grown closer over the years, even though Gaara is more vicious and violent. He never talks, except around Naruto.

It is unknown what causes the voices they hear, except that it cannot be shown on an MRI, catscan, X-Ray or any other type of test.

Sasuke dropped the folder down again, frowning.

'_What the hell is wrong with the dobe?_' he wondered. '_I don't like the thought of this 'Gaara' corrupting him…_'

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke demanded, looking up at the woman. Tsunade looked to the side.

"When he's around you, Naruto doesn't talk to Kyuubi," she said slowly. "He only talks to Kyuubi out loud, and he doesn't around you."

"Yeah, and?" Sasuke asked, leaning back on his chair.

"I asked him about it earlier," she said softly. "It's not that he doesn't _talk _to Kyuubi when you're around, he said Kyuubi 'had nothing to say.' So I'm assuming…"

Tsunade leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

"I love that boy like he's my own," she growled roughly. Sasuke's respect for the woman went up a notch. "And he doesn't speak to that voice when you're there. And I'm assuming the voice doesn't talk to him either."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. Tsunade shuffled.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "And right now I don't care. If you keep Naruto from talking to that voice, it's an improvement."

"So what do you want me to do?" Sasuke sneered. "Stay with the dobe twenty-four seven?"

"Not to that extreme," Tsunade responded. "I simply want you to visit him everyday."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed, leaning forward. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No," Tsunade said coldly. "I want you to visit him everyday. If you do, I'll cut down your visits with Itachi to twice a week."

Sasuke froze, thinking.

'_Spend time with the dobe… avoid time with Itachi…_' his brain thought this over before presenting him with another scenario. '_Spend time with the hot, adorable, completely fuckable blonde… avoid time with the family-slaughtering flower bastard…_'

"Fine…" Sasuke growled. "I'll do it."

Tsunade smirked, collecting the folders.

"Excellent," she said. "I expect to see you here tomorrow."  
Sasuke grunted as she left, dropping his head into his hands.

'_Fuck… what have I done?_' He thought. '_That blonde is entirely too hot for me not to jump him… and when I do, she's gonna kill me… no, she's gonna lock me up with Itachi for a bit, _then _kill me… fuck…_'

Sasuke looked around the room, noting his brother was staring at him. Looking away, his eyes fell on the golden flower in his hands. Golden like the dobe's hair…

'_Maybe it'll be worth it…_'

* * *

I've decided I'm gonna update every Tuesday and Friday (I have no idea why those days) but I felt nice and decided to put this chapter up a day early.

Enjoy.


	4. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Wonderwall _

.

_And maybe… you're gonna be the one that saves me… And after all, you're my wonderwall._

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored," Naruto chanted, staring at the ceiling of his room. "Bored, bored, bored…"

**Shut up…**

"Ha! How do _you _like it!?" Naruto jeered before catching himself. "Wait! You don't exist!"

**Don't start that again. Just give it up.**

"Never!" Naruto snapped. He continued his chant, staring up at the ceiling. He was all alone, since the doctors weren't taking any chances with Gaara. The redhead was dragged from one doctor to another, each sure they know the cause of his 'illness.'

**We're not an illness!**

"You're not real is what you are," Naruto growled. "Now leave me alone!"

**Moron…**

"Baka!"

**Usuratonkachi**

"Teme!"

"Dobe…"

"Hey! Don't call me th…" Naruto trailed off as he realized the insult had been spoken out loud. Sitting up, he stared at the open door, too shocked to insult the raven standing there.

"S-Sasuke?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke ignored him, crossing to Gaara's bed, sitting on it.

"I'm here to visit you, obviously," he said dryly. "You seriously can't be that dense, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feet and pointing at the raven. Sasuke shifted until he was stretched out on Gaara's bed comfortably. Naruto glared at him, not liking his non-responsiveness.

"Sit down," Sasuke muttered. To Naruto and Sasuke's surprise, the blonde did just that.

"Still don't know why you're here, teme," Naruto mumbled, hiding a grin.

'_I have a visitor!_' He thought excitedly. '_Sure it's the teme, but still! A visitor!_'

"Tell me about your family, dobe," Sasuke commanded from the bed, his eyes closed. Naruto huffed, settling himself back onto his bed.

"I already told you, teme," he growled. "My father was a scientist. He worked with Gaara's dad. Until they both died that is…"

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. Naruto glared at him.

"Excuse me if my family history isn't as interesting as yours, teme!" Naruto snapped. Calming down before he said something stupid, Naruto took a deep breath, ready to ask a bold question. "Do you hate Weird Flower Guy?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open, staring up at the ceiling.

'_Why the fuck would he ask that!?_'

"I-It's just, I don't have any siblings," Naruto mumbled. "T-The closest I've got is Gaara… I love him like a brother, we even call each other brother, but I don't know what it's actually like to have a real brother…"

Naruto cut of his rambling and stared at the ground. Sasuke smirked mentally.

'_So this 'Gaara' isn't his lover…_' he thought. '_Good…_'

"Look," Naruto began. "You don't have to ans-"

"Yes," Sasuke answered simply. "I hate him. With all my heart."

Naruto took in a deep breath, staring over at the raven. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"But he's crazy…" Naruto whispered. "Crazy people can't help themselves…"

"Would _you _kill a whole family?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto looked down sadly.

"No…" he mumbled. Sasuke nodded in satisfaction.

"Crazy people still have some control," he said. "Like you."

"Why did he leave you alive?" Naruto asked cautiously. "Just you and Tobi…"

Sasuke was silent for a minute as he contemplated whether or not to tell the blonde.

"I don't know why he left Tobi alive," he said at last. "But he said he slaughtered the whole family for me… he said it was all for me…"

Naruto gaped at the raven.

"W-What?" He cried. "Why would he kill your whole family and claim it's _for _you!?"

"Fucked if I know," Sasuke growled, closing his eyes again. "I'm not crazy."

"Well I am," Naruto muttered. "And I still don't know…"

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them thinking. Naruto's thoughts lingered on Weird Flower Guy, while Sasuke's centered on the blonde. He had never told anyone else so much about his past, except Kakashi.

With a slight grunt Naruto stood, grabbing a different top and pants. After glancing over at Sasuke to make sure he still had his eyes closed, Naruto pulled his pants off quickly, sliding the new ones on before pulling his top off.

Sasuke heard the rustling of cloth and opened his eyes. Looking over at Naruto, his black eyes widened as he saw the blonde just tugging his pants on. As the blonde's top came off, Sasuke's wide eyes narrowed at the sight of cuts and scars crisscrossing his back, cuts and scars that weren't there last time.

'_Where the fuck did those come from!?_' Sasuke thought. '_Who the fuck did that!?_'

Naruto settled the top over himself, turning around. Sasuke was still lying with his eyes closed. Naruto quickly climbed into his bed, snuggling into the covers, watching the raven curiously. Sasuke opened his eyes, turning to look at the blonde.

"Shouldn't Gaara be here?" He asked. Naruto shook his head, sorrow creeping into his eyes.

"He's not always here," he mumbled. "Sometimes it's just me…alone…"

Sasuke grunted his eyes still locked on the blonde.

"Alone… isolated…" he muttered. Naruto looked at him confused. "I know that feeling…"

Naruto nodded, shivering despite his coverings.

"I hate being alone…" he whispered. Naruto closed his eyes, shuttering the bright blue orbs. Sasuke stared at the small window, noting that it was still daylight outside.

'_Kid has weird sleeping patterns…_'

Despite everything, Sasuke found his own eyes sliding shut. His last view was of the dobe, curled up on his side looking helpless, his golden hair splayed over the pillow.

0-o-0-o-0

_**Sasuke smiled down at the blonde who was lying with his head in the raven's lap. Stroking the soft hair, Sasuke was rewarded with a smile.**_

"_**Naruto," he whispered. He relished the feeling of the name on his tongue, it was the first time he had said it. "Are you comfortable?"**_

_**The blonde smiled up at him, his blue eyes sparkling.**_

"_**You always worry over me, teme!" He complained in an obviously happy voice. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy!"**_

"_**Good," Sasuke murmured. "All I want is for you to be happy."**_

_**Suddenly, the color drained from Naruto's face. He looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes filled with pain.**_

"_**I-I don't want to be alone…" he whispered. "Please! I don't want to be alone again!"**_

_**Sasuke frowned, holding Naruto's head still.**_

"_**You're not alone, Naruto," he said soothingly. "I'm here…"**_

"_**Mother!" Naruto cried out. "Don't leave me! Father! Dad! Daddy!"**_

"_**Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, gripping his head tight. "Snap out of it!"**_

"_**Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, his eyes looking straight through the raven. "Alone like poor Sasuke…"**_

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling of the room. It took the raven a moment to work out where he was, but a cry from the side drew his attention.

Naruto was thrashing about in his bed, face scrunched up.

"No…" the blonde cried. "I don't want to be alone… alone again…"

Sasuke rose silently, padding over to the blonde. Naruto continued to cry out for his parents, Gaara, Iruka and even Sasuke himself. Sasuke reached out and gripped the blonde's shoulder hesitantly. To his surprise, Naruto quieted immediately, a peaceful expression drifting over his features.

Sasuke sighed, releasing the blonde reluctantly and turning back to Gaara's bed. As soon as he turned away from the blonde, Naruto's whimpering started up again. Sasuke turned back to him, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder again. Naruto was silent. Sasuke removed the hand. Noise. Hand on, silence. Hand off, noise.

With a resigned sigh, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, hand resting on the blonde. Naruto sighed in relief, before rolling away to the other side of the small bed. Sasuke eyed the spot the blonde left behind; it was practically inviting him to lie in it. With another sigh, Sasuke slipped into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. Almost immediately, Naruto rolled over onto Sasuke, lying on the raven's chest. Sasuke felt his face heat up as the blonde giggled lightly in his sleep, nuzzling the raven's chest. Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around the kitsune, surprised at how natural it felt to have the blonde in his arms. After thinking for a moment, the raven held the blonde tighter, nuzzling the shock of blonde hair before him.

'_I won't let you be alone anymore…_'

0-o-0-o-0

"There you go Gaara!" Lee chirped, getting no response as usual from the redhead. "I will see you tomorrow!"

Gaara ignored him, entering his 'cage' as he liked to call it. His eyes flew straight to his brother, and he froze, blinking a couple of times.

**Oh, hell no!**

Naruto was lying in the arms of some black haired kid. The blonde was leaning on his chest; the brunette has his face buried in the blonde mop before him.

**Get that bastard off Kitsune!**

Gaara let his lips curl back in a silent snarl as he stalked over to his bed. He threw himself onto it, glaring at the two entwined teens.

**Tanuki! Why aren't you doing anything!?**

"Think, you moron," Gaara hissed. "What can you hear?"

**Nothing! What does that have to do with anything!?**

"Exactly!" Gaara snapped. "Nothing! Where the hell is Kyuubi!?"

Gaara only received silence as his answer. He continued to glare at the two, eyes mainly locked on the brunette.

'_This must be Sasuke…_' Gaara thought. '_But what is he doing here?_'

**Who gives a fuck!? He's corrupting our brother!**

"I'll get him out of the picture," Gaara snarled. "Just you wait… that bastard will wish he never laid eyes on our brother…"

0-o-0-o-0

Shuffling, Naruto frowned at the foreign scent that was invading his nose, a mix of blueberries and mint.

'_Mmm… that smells nice…_' he thought. '_What is it?_'

Opening bleary eyes he looked around. He realized he was in his bed, wrapped in someone's arms.

'_Gaara…_' he thought. '_Gaara returned…_'

His eyes drifted across to where Sasuke had lain earlier, on Gaara's bed, and was shocked to see the owner of the bed glaring back at him.

"Gaara?" He whispered. The redhead didn't move. "Then who…?"

Sitting up, Naruto struggled out of the tight grip. To his shock, he saw Sasuke laying there, his eyes closed, arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke sat bolt upright, awoken by a scream.

"What?" He began, looking around for Naruto. The blonde was curled against the wall next to the bed, as far away as possible, staring at Sasuke with wide, horrified eyes. "What happened…?"

"Teme!" The blonde shrieked. "What were you doing in my bed!? With _me _in it!"

A snicker sounded from across the room and Sasuke turned, locking eyes with the pale redhead sitting there. In that instant, they both developed an instant hate for each other.

"Who are you?" Sasuke snarled, sitting up and shuffling in front of Naruto to block him from rushing across to the redhead.

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked behind him. "That's Gaara! Let me past!"

Sasuke moved out of the way, still slightly dazed. He snapped out of it when he saw Naruto climb into Gaara's lap, leaning against the older boy's chest, jealousy flaring up in the Uchiha. Gaara wrapped protective arms around the blonde, holding him close as he glared at Sasuke with a mix hate and smug satisfaction in his eyes.

"Why were you in Naruto's bed?" Gaara asked coldly, holding the blonde tighter. "Well?"

Sasuke ignored him, eyes locked on Naruto.

"Dobe?" He said softly. Naruto turned to look at him shyly, a blush on his face. "You were calling out in the night..."

Naruto blinked a couple of times, a frown flittering on his face.

"I was…?" He mumbled. Sasuke nodded. "Well… that's no excuse for climbing into bed with me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to resist strangling the blonde or ripping him out of Gaara's arms and holding him tight.

"You baka," he growled. "You were calling out for _me,_ saying you didn't want to be alone…"

'_Stretching the truth never hurt…_' Sasuke thought. '_Sure he called for his parent, Gaara and Iruka first… but they weren't there! I was!_'

Naruto paled slightly.

"I've been alone…" Sasuke continued, squatting down in front of the blonde and ignoring Gaara. "I hate it… I didn't want to leave you alone…"

Naruto smiled slightly, looking down at the raven.

"T-Thank you…" he whispered.

"That's still no excuse," Gaara interrupted. "For climbing into bed with him and probably molesting him."

Naruto paled, eyes widening as he looked himself over. Sasuke glared up at Gaara as Naruto began to shriek again, Gaara returning the glare with equal hatred.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed. "I didn't molest you… you see, whenever I moved away…"

Sasuke began his explanation, knowing that it would take a while due to the combination of Naruto's denseness and Gaara's incriminating interruptions.

* * *

Ok! It's 12.24 pm on Tuesday over here in Aus so I get to update!! Enjoy!


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru. OOCness

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Truth_

.

_The new days a prison for the soul's who've lost hope, but I've been taught change comes to the ones who need it most. _

* * *

Naruto stared across the table at his visitor, the same visitor that had been visiting him everyday for the last three weeks.

Sasuke ignored the staring blonde, getting lightly irritated by his silence.

"Teme…" Naruto began, finally speaking. "What the hell is the point of visiting me and sitting there in silence?"

Sasuke returned his gaze to the blonde, eyes drinking in the blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker scratches.

"I wouldn't be here given a choice," Sasuke lied calmly. "And since there is no way to have a civil conversation with you, silence is the only option."

Naruto glared at the older boy, opening his mouth to yell, but cut himself off, staring over the raven's shoulder at someone.

"Kiba!" He shouted, waving his arms. "Over here!"  
Kiba approached the table nervously, looking at the two other teens. He nodded to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," he greeted him. "Um, are you busy or…?"

"Beat it, teme," Naruto snapped. "I wanna talk to my friend!"

"Gladly," Sasuke sneered, rising.

As he stalked away from the table he heard Kiba and Naruto beginning their conversation. He crossed towards the exit but was intercepted by an arm wrapping around his shoulder, tugging him in a different direction. Sasuke glared up at his silver-haired guardian.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Kakashi smiled cheerfully.

"I'm going to visit Itachi," he said simply. "And you're coming with me!"

"No," Sasuke snarled. "I already visited him twice this week!"

"And now you're visiting him a third time," Kakashi chimed. "Ah! Here we are!"

Sasuke was suddenly propelled into a spare seat across from his brother, Kakashi sliding in to sit next to him. Itachi stared at them both impassively. Sasuke glared at him.

"My, my, Sasuke," Itachi began suddenly. "Three times this week. I must be growing on you."

"Fuck off," Sasuke snarled. Kakashi hummed lightly next to him and Sasuke glared at him. Itachi gave Sasuke his best crazy-person smile before offering both him and Kakashi a flower each.

"Would you like a flower?" He asked innocently. Kakashi took his with a smile.

"Why, thank you, Itachi," he said happily. "Wasn't that nice, Sasuke?"

"Fuck you both…" the raven growled.

0-o-0-o-0

"-and so then Ino said to Neji, and I kid you not," Kiba continued seriously. "She said: if you're gonna be such a fucking prick about it you shou-"

"Excuse me," a kind familiar voice interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but I have to speak to Naruto."

Both boys looked up and grinned at Iruka.

"Sure thing," Kiba said, vacating his seat. He looked back at Naruto. "I'll see you next week, man."

**Finally, the mutt is gone!**

Naruto watched his friend leave, the obvious relief the brunette was emitting because he was free from the visit hurting slightly. Iruka slid into the free seat.

"Naruto," he began, drawing the blonde's attention back to him. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

Naruto frowned, not liking that his therapist and father-figure was obviously worried about something.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning in. Iruka shuffled the papers he was carrying slightly.

"It's about Christmas," the brunette continued. "Yu always spend it with me, out of the institute."

"Yes…" Naruto said slowly, terror gripping him slowly. "Wait! Are they keeping me in here!? Are they not going to let me go with you!?"

**Yes! We can spend it with Tanuki!**

"No!" Iruka said quickly. "That's not it! We'll be spending it together, as usual."

Naruto sighed in relief, leaning back.

"Then what is it?" He asked curiously. Iruka looked to the side.

"Well, Tsunade-sama thinks it will be beneficial if you spend it with more people," he said simply. "So, she wants us to spend Christmas with another family."

"Who?" Naruto asked. Iruka bit his lip. "Iruka-sensei? Who?"

"The Uchiha's," Iruka blurted out.

"WHAT!?"

**WHAT!?**

0-o-0-o-0

"Excuse me,"

Sasuke almost groaned at the familiar voice. Nothing good would come of her.

"Why, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "What can we do for you?"

Tsunade slid into the seat next to Itachi, unconcerned at sitting next to a mass murderer.

"I have a… request…" she began. Sasuke glared at her.

"Is this 'request' like the last you gave me?" He demanded. Tsunade looked at him.

"You got it, brat," she said. "You can't refuse."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked seriously, leaning in. Tsunade shuffled slightly.

"Christmas," she began slowly. "I would like a couple of people to spend Christmas with you…"

"The dobe?" Sasuke growled, resisting the urge to turn around and look at said dobe. Tsunade nodded. "No. I won't have him and his freak 'brother' together in my house."

"_Your _house?" Itachi mumbled. Sasuke glared at him.

"No, no Gaara," Tsunade clarified quickly. "Iruka-sensei. Naruto always spends Christmas with him."

"What do I get?" Sasuke asked, leaning back and looking at her suspiciously. Tsunade glared at him.

"Christmas is a time for giving," she pointed out. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Christmas is a time for deals," he corrected her. "All the snot nosed brats agree to be good for the year and they get presents from the fat man. So what's my present?"

"Now, Sasuke," Tsunade began. "This is non-negoti-"

"Cut the crap," Sasuke growled. "What do I get?"

"I'll cut your visits with Itachi down to once a week," Tsunade said briskly. Itachi, next to her, gave no sign that he heard her, or cared.

"Now wait a minute!" Kakashi protested. "I don't think that this should affect Ita-"

"Not good enough," Sasuke snapped. "I don't want to visit him at all."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi scolded him. We've been over this, you need to ta-"

"Kakashi-san, have you met Iruka?" Tsunade interrupted, gesturing behind Sasuke. Kakashi turned irritably and looked over at the blonde and brunette. Sasuke turned around himself, eyes tracing Naruto carefully, barely looking at Iruka. Next to him, Kakashi stiffened before turning back to Tsunade.

"Ok, we'll do it," he said cheerfully. Sasuke glared at him.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, leaping to his feet. His shout was echoed across the room.

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto glared across the room at Sasuke, huddled up on his bed. He was always careful around the Uchiha now; he didn't want to repeat the 'molestation episode.'

"Dobe, I'm not happy about it either," Sasuke growled, not opening his eyes. He was in his usual position; lying on Gaara's bed. "Glaring at me won't help."

"You're such a teme," Naruto muttered, wrapping his blanket around himself tighter. The days were getting colder and he hated it.

"And you're such a dobe," Sasuke retorted, a trace of amusement in his voice. "Well, I'm sorry to ruin your little Christmas celebration with Iruka."

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled, rocking back and forth slightly, looking for warmth. "I always spend Christmas with Iruka."

Unbidden, Naruto's memory soared back to when he had first met Iruka.

"_**Hello there," the friendly looking man said, crouching in front of the child. "My name is Iruka. I'll be your new therapist."**_

_**Naruto looked up at the brunette with wide eyes. He was so friendly! Naruto's other doctor, Orochimaru, wasn't friendly at all.**_

"_**M-My name's Naruto…" the boy muttered shyly. Iruka smiled at him.**_

"_**That's a nice name," he said sweetly. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends!"**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the man. He didn't have any other friends.**_

"_**R-Really?" He whispered. Iruka nodded. Naruto launched himself at him, hugging him tight. "Yay!"**_

_**Iruka returned the little blonde's embrace, some what sadly.**_

'**Poor child…**_**' he thought. '**_**Well, it is now my duty to help him!**_**'**_

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and saw he was lost in thought. He was also shivering. Concerned, Sasuke rose, crossing to the blonde while stripping his jacket off. It was thick, since it was only a week before Christmas and the snow had already began fallen.

Sitting next to the blonde on the bed, Sasuke looked down at the ground and handed the blonde the jacket.

"Here…" he muttered. Naruto looked up, startled. He eyed the jacket for a moment, unsure if he should take it or not. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You look cold…"

Naruto took the jacket shakily, running his fingers over it. Sasuke tugged the blanket off the blonde before taking the jacket and wrapping it around the blonde. Naruto snuggled into it automatically, soaking up the warmth that still resided from when Sasuke had worn it. Sasuke rewrapped the blanket around the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, confused.

"Won't you be cold?" He asked. Sasuke repressed a shiver as the cold began to bite into him, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine," he muttered. Naruto frowned.

"No you won't," he said softly. He tugged the blanket off himself before wrapping it around Sasuke as well, leaning on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke stared at the blonde, shocked, as the kitsune rearranged the blanket around them both. Automatically, Sasuke curled up an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him against him. Naruto blushed lightly but didn't say anything. They sat like that for a moment.

"You know," Naruto began softly. "You're not such a teme sometimes…"

"Shame…" Sasuke replied, his voice equally as soft as he rested his head on Naruto's. "Because you're always a dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto cried, trying to turn and look at him. Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde's waist.

"Hold still," he growled. Naruto fell silent, doing just that. Sasuke did a victory dance in his head.

"Why are you such a teme one moment," Naruto muttered. "And so nice the next?"

Sasuke didn't answer; he calmly placed a soft kiss on Naruto's head. Naruto turned scarlet, unsure of how to react.

"Because you're fun to confuse," the raven said simply. Naruto grumbled to himself about how annoying Sasuke was, but found himself smiling against all odds. Sasuke could feel the blonde's warm body against him and decided it would be best if he started to talk rather than let his imagination run wild. That would lead to… unwanted 'problems.'

"Itachi says you've been in here since you were five," Sasuke muttered. Naruto shifted slightly.

"Yeah…" Naruto said sadly. "I've only ever left at Christmas with Iruka."

"Why haven't you gotten better, yet? You seem stable enough, why don't they let you be an outpatient?" Sasuke asked, curious. Naruto sighed.

"I can't get better…" he mumbled. "And I would be an outpatient, except Gaara showed up…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of the redhead.

"What does Gaara have to do with it?" He asked. Naruto shuffled slightly.

"If Gaara hadn't shown up when I was eight," Naruto muttered. "I would have been doped up to my eyeballs by now…do you know how easy it would be for me to overdose?"

Sasuke stared across the room, shocked.

'_He wants to die?!_' He thought. '…_No. Just no…_'

"You want to die?" He asked softly. Naruto sighed softly.

"Well, being dead is better than the voices," Naruto muttered. Sasuke tightened his arm around the blonde's waist, the other sliding across the blonde's front to join it.

"No," he growled.

"Huh?" Naruto tried to look up at the raven but couldn't due to Sasuke's head on his.

"No," Sasuke repeated. "You are not going to kill yourself. You are not going to die. I won't let you."

"You don't have any say in it," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's arms tightened and he leaned back, half lying down as his head found the wall, Naruto pulled down until he was practically lying on Sasuke. "Teme! What are you doing!?"

"I do have a say in it," Sasuke growled, looking down at the blonde. "I won't let you die. You're not allowed to."

"Since when have I listened to you?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, leaning against Sasuke's chest automatically. "Stupid teme…"

"Quiet dobe," Sasuke ordered. "Go to sleep…"

"Mmm…" Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest. "Can't… last time I slept on you, Gaara got angry…"

"I don't care," Sasuke said calmly, wondering if he could stroke the blonde's hair without getting yelled at. "Now sleep…"

"But Gaara was mad at me…" Naruto mumbled. "He wouldn't talk to me…"

Sighing, Sasuke sat up regretfully, holding Naruto to his chest. Naruto opened his eyes blurrily, looking up at the raven. Sasuke stood, letting Naruto slide onto the bed.

"Go to sleep, dobe," he murmured as Naruto stretched out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He carefully covered Naruto with the blanket before backing away towards the door. Naruto struggled to sit up.

"Sasuke, wait…" he called softly. Sasuke froze immediately after hearing the blonde say his name. "Your jacket…"

Sasuke smiled softly at him, moving forward to push the blonde back down.

"Keep it," he said simply, rearranging the blanket. "I have heaps."

Naruto sank back down onto the pillow, clutching the blanket tight.

"If you say so…" he murmured, closing his eyes. Sasuke smiled once more before returning to the door. After looking back at the blonde one last time, he exited the room.

'_Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad…_'

* * *

Alright, there you go! Friday = New chapter!

But seeing as I'm nice, I might post this other chapter I've just about finished...


	6. Where's Your Head At?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru. OOCness

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Where's Your Head At? _

_._

_Don't let the walls cave in on you. You get what you give that much is true. Don't let the walls cave in on you. You turn the world away from you_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

Naruto practically skipped into his room, careful not to drop the items he was holding. A nurse closed the door behind him, and Naruto was delighted to see Gaara was in the room. He quickly dropped his things onto his bed before hurrying into Gaara's waiting arms.

**Shukaku, Tanuki,**

**Kyuubi, Kitsune,**

"You're here!" Naruto chirped happily. "I have so much to tell you!"  
Gaara sat on the bed, pulling Naruto down to sit next to him. Naruto gripped one of Gaara's hands.

"Well, since Christmas is coming up, we've been making presents in Arts and Crafts," Naruto began. "And I've already finished yours, Iruka-sensei's, teme's and Kiba's, but-"

"Why have you made The Uchiha one?" Gaara interrupted coldly. Naruto blinked at him.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked. "Me and Iruka-sensei are spending Christmas with the teme and Kakashi-san! The Hag's making us!"

Gaara's grip on the blonde's hand became painfully tight. He glared at Naruto as the two voices howled inside his head.

"What?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Old Hag's making me and Iruka-sensei spend Christmas with teme and Kakashi-san," Naruto repeated slowly. "Because she wants me to spend more time with other people."

**This is fucked up! I keep telling him, but he doesn't listen!**

Gaara released Naruto's hand, crossing the room to stare at the wall.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

Gaara ignored him. Naruto could obviously not hear Kyuubi.

"Shukaku, Kyuubi," he murmured, too soft for Naruto to hear. "What do we do?"

**I have no idea… I can't talk to the kit when that Uchiha's around! I can't even talk to him when he's **_**thinking**_** about the Uchiha!**

"Some help you are," Gaara snarled softly. "Shukaku?"

**The doctor…**

Gaara thought for a moment, unsure of what Shukaku meant.

**The snake doctor. He won't want Naruto to spend more time with people.**

An evil smirk flittered across Gaara's face.

"Excellent…" he murmured. "Good idea…"

**The green freak is coming…**

Gaara straightened, returning to the worried Naruto. He pulled the blonde to his feet, holding him tight. Naruto returned the embrace, confused.

As the door behind them opened, Gaara released the blonde. He leant in and whispered in his ear.

"I won't let the Uchiha take you from me, brother,"

With that, Gaara turned and left, following Lee out of the room. Naruto stared after him, sad and confused.

"Why can't they get along?" He sighed, crossing to his own bed. He packed away his items and picked up Sasuke's jacket. Wrapping it around himself, he inhaled Sasuke's scent deeply.

**Naruto, listen to me,**

"Fuck off…" Naruto muttered tiredly.

**No. You need to listen to me. Tanuki's our brother.**

"_My _brother," Naruto corrected him. "You don't exist."

**Whatever. The point is, he's your brother. You have to pick **_**him **_**over the Uchiha.**

Naruto ignored him, clutching the jacket tighter. As he inhaled Sasuke's scent again, Kyuubi's voice faded to a dull buzz.

0-o-0-o-0

"So, Gaara," Orochimaru began silkily. "You are being rather cooperative today… may I enquire as to the reason?"  
Orochimaru turned away, gathering up some of his tools, not expecting a reply from the redhead.

"Naruto…"

Orochimaru whirled to face the redhead, shocked. Gaara glared at him.

"Naruto," he repeated. Orochimaru moved forward cautiously. This was the first time the redhead had ever spoken to him.

"What about him?" He asked lightly. Gaara blinked.

"He's leaving," he said softly. "For Christmas with the Uchiha…"

Orochimaru froze, his eyes narrowing.

"Is that so?" He hissed. "That will greatly impact my work…"

Gaara leaned forward as much as the restraints on the chair would allow.

"Don't let him," he growled. Orochimaru looked at him, confused. "Don't let him take my brother…"

Orochimaru nodded slightly.

"I'll talk to Tsunade," he said. "Once we're done here…"

Gaara leaned back on the chair once more, falling silent again. His eyes silently dared Orochimaru to try his worse, a challenge the snake always took up.

0-o-0-o-0

Tsunade was calmly sneaking another gulp of her sake from the hidden bottle when the door to her office burst open.

"Tsunade!" Orochimaru snarled. "What's this I hear about Naruto leaving?"  
Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"He leaves every year," she reminded him. "This year is no different."

Orochimaru glared at her, his golden eyes glittering.

"Yes, but he's ever with the _Uchiha,_" Orochimaru spat the name like a curse. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"You have nothing against Sasuke," Tsunade said. "Leave your quarrel with Itachi out of this."

Orochimaru made an indigent noise.

"It is not a 'quarrel!'" He snapped. "The Uchiha simply refuses my treatment!"

"You mean your treatments have no affect on him," Tsunade replied. "Your intimidation doesn't work."

Orochimaru's glare intensified.

"The point," he snarled. "Is that I have so much work to do on Naruto!"

"It's in Naruto's best interest to spend time with Sasuke," Tsunade said warningly. "The Uchiha represses Kyuubi."  
I don't want to _repress _it!" Orochimaru snapped. "I want to find out the cause!"

Tsunade rose, her face a cold mask.

"You don't need to know the cause to cure it," she said icily. "So don't dwell on it."

Orochimaru studied her for a moment.

"You know the cause," he said slowly, looking into her eyes. "You know what causes it…"

Tsunade's guilt, always hanging over her like a particularly bad hangover, seemed to swell.

"Just find a cure," Tsunade said tiredly, slumping back into her chair. "Just fine a cure…"

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto was seated on his bed, looking carefully wrapping his completed gifts in newspaper before setting them in the bag on the ground.

**This is boring…**

"Shut up…"

The door swung open suddenly, causing the blonde to jump. A tall, white-haired man entered, two red tattoos running down his aged cheeks like tears, his black eyes dancing.

**Oh great, it's the pervert…**

"Hey kid!" He greeted Naruto. Naruto grinned at him.

"Hey, pervert!" He cried. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been researching!" The man, known as Jiraiya, proclaimed, sitting on Gaara's vacant bed. "What about you? Still crazy?"

Naruto chuckled, nodding. That was the sort of relationship he had with Jiraiya.

**Bastard…**

"You know it!" He said cheerfully. Jiraiya shook his head.

"You'd get better if you ditched that whack-job roommate of yours," he said. "Come on, you know the Old Hag would give you a different room if you asked!"

"I can't leave Gaara!" Naruto protested. "And don't call your wife an 'Old Hag!'"

"Why? She is." Jiraiya said flapping a hand. His eyes suddenly became serious. "So kid, how's the treatment going?"  
Naruto's smile faded momentarily before he caught it.

"Fine!" He lied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

**Oh, **_**real **_**convincing…**

Jiraiya frowned, looking the blonde over.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to Orochimaru," he muttered. "That moron… I keep telling him to go easy on you…"

"It's alright! Really!" Naruto protested. "It's fine! I only see him once a week!"

"Oh?" Jiraiya looked confused. "Why is that?"

Naruto blushed slightly, looking to the side.

"Well, I've been getting visits from this guy…" he mumbled. "Tsunade's making us…"

"Oh? A guy?" Jiraiya said, leaning back. "What sort of guy?"

"His name's Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. "He's a teme, but ok sometimes…"

"And why is he visiting you?" Jiraiya asked casually, ready to go over-protective if need be. Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Kyuubi…" he said. "Kyuubi doesn't talk around him… even now he's not talking, just because we're talking about him…"

"Really?" Jiraiya asked, leaning in. "Incredible…"

"Me and Iruka-sensei are spending Christmas with him," Naruto said with a smile. "Tsunade wants us to."

"Good for you, kid," Jiraiya said with a smile. "You need to get out more."

Naruto poked his tongue out at the man, causing the whiter-haired pervert to chuckle.

"So what's your new book about?" Naruto asked, 'subtly' changing the subject.

"Oh the usual," Jiraiya said absently, flapping a hand. "Guy chases girl, guy catches girl, guy and girl have hot steamy sex, you know."

**Pervert…**

Naruto pulled a face.

"Ew," he said, shaking his head. "Hey, has it been published yet?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"It hasn't been released yet," he said. "But it's been put into print. It's going to be released after New Years."

"Can I have a copy?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi-san loves your books!"

Jiraiya froze for a second.

"Did you say 'Kakashi'?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "How do you know Kakashi?"

"_You _know Kakashi?" Naruto asked, shocked. "He's Sasuke's guardian…"

"Oh," Jiraiya looked immensely relieved. "Sure you can have a copy, I'll even sign it."

Naruto bounced up and down.

"Thanks pervert!" He cried. "That's one less present I have to get!"

"Who else do you need to get one for?" Jiraiya asked curiously. Naruto thought for a moment.

"You andOld Hag," he said. "Then I'm done!"

"I'll get you a bottle of sake for the Hag," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Thanks pervert!" Naruto cried. "But what do _you _want!?"

Jiraiya simply grinned at him.

"Oh, I'll buy two bottles of sake," he said simply. "And Tsunade can't take it away since it's a gift."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We both know the two of you will end up drinking them together," he muttered. "Then you'll wander around the institute drunk, freaking out the inpatients."

"Ahh, good times, good times," Jiraiya said with a smile. "Yeah… we can only hope that happens…"

Jiraiya looked the blonde over, his amusement fading.

"So, Naruto," he said softly. "About the Uchiha…"

Naruto's grin faded and he blushed heavily.

"What about him?" He mumbled. Jiraiya leaned forward.

"Just be careful," he warned. "You don't want to get hurt…"

"I won't," Naruto mumbled. "Don't worry…"

"Ahh, but I do worry," Jiraiya said. "I always worry about you…"

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said softly. "Sasuke's… I don't know… he's sincere…"

Jiraiya rose, shaking his head.

"So long as you're sure," he said.

"I am,"

* * *

Alright, a review I got from 'lord kiras hand' made me laugh enough to hurry up and write this. Dude, this is for you and your fangirl giggle.


	7. Wasted Years

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Wasted Years_

_._

_But now it seems, I'm just a stranger to myself, and all the things I sometimes do, it isn't me but someone else. I close my eyes and think of home. Another city goes by in the night. Ain't it funny how it is? You never miss it till it's gone away._

* * *

Naruto watched the streets fly by excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. Next to him, Iruka smiled, watching the boy out the side of his eye as he drove them towards the Uchiha Mansion. It was rare he saw the blonde boy that cheerful, and Iruka loved to see him cheerful.

"You're looking happy, Naruto," Iruka noted. "Excited to be seeing Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed, looking up at Iruka.

"No!" He squeaked. "I'm just happy to be out of the institute!"

"Of course," Iruka murmured. "Of course that's it…"

Naruto glared at him, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

'_Of course, I won't tell Iruka but…_' Naruto thought. '_I _am _rather excited to be seeing Sasuke! Even though I saw him only yesterday…_'

Naruto's kept up his glare for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Kakashi?" Naruto asked. They had both met the silver-haired man and Iruka was… less than impressed. Partially by the man reading porn in front of them, mainly by the man's perverted and obvious advances.

Iruka blushed slightly, muttering to himself. He reached down, turning up the radio, mumbling about 'perverts.'

0-o-0-o-0

Kakashi watched as Sasuke slid his bag into the back of the car.

"Why are we going to the cottage again?" He demanded. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Well, I think rather than spending the holiday here at this cold, drafty mansion," Kakashi explained. "We should spend it at a place that's much cozier and more relaxed."

Sasuke glared at the pervert, shoving Kakashi's bag into the back of the four-wheel-drive not-so-gently.

"Oh, and the cottage only having two bedrooms has nothing to do with it?" Sasuke asked skeptically. Kakashi's smile grew.

"That's just an added bonus," he said cheerfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning against the car impatiently.

"Where are they…?" He muttered, looking at his watch. They had two minutes.

"Ah!" Kakashi's voice drew his eyes. "Here they are."

A silver car pulled up in the driveway, and Sasuke's eyes flew straight to the passenger seat. Sure enough, Naruto's bright mop of hair and sparkling blue eyes were visible, said eyes were wide as they looked the car over before locking onto Sasuke. Sasuke allowed the eye contact to continue, almost smirking at the blush that appeared on Naruto's face.

'_I missed you, dobe,_' Sasuke thought. '_Less than twenty-four hours have passed since I last saw you, yet I still missed you…_'

Kakashi hurried forward to open Iruka's door for him.

"Maa, Iruka," Kakashi began, leaning in close. "You're looking… delectable today…"

"Hello Kakashi-san," Iruka gritted out, closing the door behind him and glaring at the silver-haired man who was cheerfully invading his personal space.

Sasuke sauntered over to Naruto's door. Before he could touch it, the door flew open and Naruto tumbled out. Sasuke noticed with a tinge of satisfaction that the kitsune was wearing the jacket Sasuke gave him.

"Hey!" Naruto cried, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Don't perv on Iruka-sens-"

Sasuke calmly dragged the blonde towards the boot of the car, cutting him off.

"Come on, dobe," he muttered. "Let's get your stuff."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto snapped. "And our stuff's in the back!"

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked, going to the other side of the car and opening the door. Naruto opened the opposite one.

"We're going to Shisui Cottage," Kakashi informed him cheerfully. "It's a cottage owned by the Uchiha's on the fringe of Konoha woods. Compared to the mansion here it's much more… intimate…"

Iruka blushed, turning away from him and bending down to collect his bag. Kakashi took a step back to admire the view. Before Naruto could yell at him, Sasuke nudged him.

"Bag," he growled, annoyed that Kakashi was making the blonde angry. Naruto blinked at him a couple of times before reaching in to get it. Sasuke took a page out of his guardian's book, watching the blonde's presented rear.

Naruto straightened, carrying two bags. Sasuke watched him shuffling them to make them easier to carry them. Sasuke stared at them, noting that Naruto looked so much more fragile out of Hokage. Moving in, he took the larger of the two bags, settling it on his shoulder. Naruto stared up at him, and Sasuke shrugged, reaching for the second bag. Naruto shied away.

"Not this one, teme," he mumbled. "This one's special…"

Across the car Kakashi offered to carry Iruka's bag, telling him he didn't want the brunette to 'strain' himself. Iruka glared at him before stalking off to the other car, Kakashi following him like a lost puppy.

Sasuke followed, sliding Naruto's bag carefully next to his in the car. Naruto placed his second bag in the car, Iruka doing the same.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke mumbled. "We're in the back…"

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto snapped, crossing around to the other side.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered, opening his door and climbing in. Naruto ignored him, climbing in his own side. Settling in the back, Sasuke buckled his seatbelt, looking slightly to the right at Naruto. Naruto was trying to buckle his own seatbelt and failing miserably. With a sigh, Sasuke reached over and buckled it himself, ignoring Naruto's mutterings.

Iruka hopped into the passenger seat, sliding in. Kakashi climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine. As they started down the driveway, Sasuke's eyes locked onto Naruto, who was looking out the window. Kakashi turned to Iruka and smiled.

"Would you like to change gear?" He asked cheekily, his eyes drifting from Iruka's hand across to his own lap. Iruka turned scarlet, glaring at the silver-haired man.

'_This is going to be a long trip…_' the brunette thought.

0-o-0-o-0

Kakashi watched the numbers on the pump going up as he leaned against the car, smiling down at Sasuke through the open window. Sasuke ignored him, eyes looking down at the slumbering blonde with his head in the raven's lap. Naruto had begun dozing an hour into the trip, and when he finally fell asleep he was leaning on the seatbelt. Sasuke had subtly unbuckled it, letting the blonde drop into his waiting hands and laid him down on his lap. Naruto hadn't stirred once.

Now Sasuke was running his hands gently through the blonde mop of the kitsune, as he had always wanted to. It was softer than he imagined.

"Well, Sasuke, you're getting rather soft, aren't you?" Kakashi mused. Sasuke glared up at him.

"Shut up," he growled softly, not wanting to wake the blonde.

"You must admit, Sasuke," Kakashi continued. "Your interaction with the little blonde is changing you… for the better…"

Sasuke ignored him, calmly hitting the button to make the window go up.

"Oh, real mature," Kakashi said before he was cut off. Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto's hair gently, a small smile on his face.

'_I'm glad it's changing me,_' he thought. '_Being around him _does _benefit me, and I hope _I _benefit him… No, I have to. I repress the voice. _Gaara _doesn't do that…_'

Smirking in smug satisfaction, Sasuke buried his hands in Naruto's hair.

Kakashi chuckled before removing the pump and wandering off to pay and be perverted to Iruka, who was buying snacks.

'_Hmm… what did I tell him to get me again? Ahh that's right, a hot dog… now to go enquire if he could find any 'dolphin meat.' Ku, ku, ku, I love being a pervert…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, blinking blearily. He was very comfortable and there was that lovely scent; the mix of blueberries and mint. The first thing the blonde saw was Sasuke, staring back down at him with an eyebrow raised. Naruto realized he was lying in the raven's lap and blushed.

"Sorry…" Naruto whispered, trying to sit up. A hand on his chest quickly stopped him.

"It's ok," Sasuke said gruffly. "You can stay there…"

Naruto allowed a smile to flicker onto his face as he resettled himself on Sasuke's lap.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered with his own smile. Naruto's smile grew.

"Teme," he murmured in return. The insults were more endearing than offensive.

Iruka smiled, looking back in the rearview mirror.

'_Naruto has changed so much…_' he thought.

He remembered when Tsunade herself brought the blonde chibi in; he was all blonde hair and blue eyes, tanned and chubby. He was also frightened. He had been terrified of them all, having spent most of his life in his parent's labs, he wasn't used to people. Iruka had pitied him immediately. Labs were no place to raise a child.

Still, he was surprised that Naruto had grown up the way he did, relatively normal and extremely cheerful. When the blonde had met Gaara, it had been both a positive and a negative. They had taken one look at each other and rushed forward, Gaara wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller chibi protectively. Naruto's hyperactivity hadn't dulled at all; in fact it had seemed to grow, balancing out Gaara's extreme silence and creepy aura. However, Gaara also had a large influence on Naruto as his 'brother' and was fiercely over protective of the blonde. Iruka was lucky that Gaara 'approved' of him, if only just.

Now, twelve years later, Naruto was a lot more cheerful, despite the circumstances, and lying in the lap of a member of one of the most troubled and icy families in the world.

Kakashi looked to the side, noting that Iruka was deep in thought. Glancing into the rearview mirror, Kakashi's eye rested on the blonde, correctly assuming him to be the one dominating Iruka's thoughts.

'_The resemblance is startling…_' Kakashi thought. '_I almost had a heart attack when I first saw him…_'

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he saw Sasuke lean in to murmur something to the blonde. Naruto blushed slightly, a small smile of his own slipping onto his face.

'_Such a sweet kid… And he's great for Sasuke…_'

Kakashi frowned, his thoughts shifting to his ward as his eyes returned to the road. Kakashi's friend Obito had been at the massacre, and although Itachi slaughtered him, Kakashi held no grudge against the elder of the remaining brothers. Obito had never been one to hold a grudge, and Kakashi had striven to be more like his deceased friend after his death.

But Sasuke couldn't forgive as easily as Kakashi. Kakashi had been granted custody of the two as he was a close family friend. Sasuke had rejected the silver-haired man at first, like he had rejected everyone. Eventually Kakashi had worn away at the eight year old and had gotten through to him, but you'd have to torture the little raven to make him say it. And now Naruto had come along and accomplished in a month what had taken Kakashi years to do. Yet whenever Kakashi looked at the blonde, he could only pity him.

With a sigh, Kakashi thought back to his former, deceased teacher.

'_No matter how much I trusted you, Minato-sensei,_' he thought. '_I can't help but think that you made the wrong choice to experiment on your own son._'

* * *

Well it's Tuesday so I thought I'd give you some angst mixed with fluff.

Enjoy.

Oh, SasuNaru is owning in the poll by the way.

Come on people - pick something new! How about a different pairing?

-ducks objects-

Fine! Pick your own damn pairing!


	8. When I Grow Up

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_When I Grow Up _

_._

_When I grow up, I'll be stable. When I grow up, I'll turn the tables. Don't take offense, don't make amends, rip it all to shreds and let it go._

* * *

Sasuke glared out the window at Shisui Cottage. Naruto had spent the whole two hour car ride in his lap, alternating between sleeping and simply gazing up at him, but now they were at the cottage he was sitting up and trying to get a better look. The only plus side to that was the cottage was to the left of the car, meaning Naruto had to lean over Sasuke, which the raven didn't mind at all…

"Oh! Look at it!" Naruto cried. "It's beautiful!"

Sasuke hated to admit it, but it _was _beautiful. The sweet picturesque cottage was nestled at the edge of Konoha forest, usually surrounded by wildflowers, but due to the time of year, it was covered in snow blossoms. Sasuke opened the door, sliding out of the car holding out a hand to Naruto behind him. Naruto tumbled out, not seeing Sasuke's hand and simply dashed forward to look at the house closer. Kakashi, leaning against the driver's door, snickered at Sasuke who glared at him.

"It's so pretty!" Naruto chirped. Sasuke sauntered up to stand beside him. "When I was little I used to dream about owning a house like this…"

Naruto froze, turning scarlet and glaring up at Sasuke.

"Don't tell anyone I said that teme!" He snapped. "I'll deny it!"

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Why would _I _be talking about _you_?"

Naruto glared at him before stomping back to the car. Sasuke stared at the cottage for a while longer.

'_So Naruto wants a house like this, huh?_' He thought. '_Hmm… I would need to renovate it, modernize it and add an office…_'

A cough next to him drew his attention. Sasuke glared up at his guardian daring him to say something with his eyes. Kakashi smiled down at him, not needing to say anything as his eye spoke for him. He knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, stalking away. Kakashi snickered.

Sasuke returned to the car to find Iruka and Naruto trying to open the boot.

"Teme!" Naruto cried, waving his hands in the air. "How do you open this thing?"

Sasuke shook his head as Kakashi calmly hit the button on the smart key for the boot to open. Iruka and Naruto both blushed slightly.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, grabbing his bag. Sasuke stepped forward, taking it straight away. Naruto glared at him.

"I can carry my own bag, teme!" He shouted. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to carry you, too, dobe?" He asked in a bored tone. Naruto flushed.

"Teme!" He cried, snatching up his other bag. "You're such a- a- a teme!"

"How eloquent, dobe," Sasuke drawled. "Let's go inside, it's cold out here."

"Teme…" Naruto muttered as Sasuke grabbed his own bag. Sasuke led the blonde towards the front door, rolling his eyes as Kakashi began to talk behind him.

"Now, about the sleeping arrangements…"

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke carefully packed his clothes into the dresser, ignoring the sulking blonde behind him. After hearing that he had to share a room with the raven, Naruto had freaked out until Sasuke had pointed out that they'd shared a bed before, so it was no big deal. That, naturally led to Naruto freaking out over the one-bed-factor, and forced Iruka to go over-protective on the blonde. Only Kakashi pointing out that the institute would frown upon Iruka sharing a bed with the blonde stopped the brunette from doing just that.

When they went to unpack, Naruto had begun to stuff his clothes into the dresser, not even bothering to maintain any order as Sasuke watched horrified. After a minute of simply watching the blonde, Sasuke had pushed him out of the way and repacked his things. Now Naruto was sulking while Sasuke was grumbling.

"Stupid teme…" Naruto muttered. "Take my stuff…"

Sasuke ignored him, turning to reach for the blonde's second bag. With a shriek, Naruto launched off the bed, tackling Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke gave a shout of surprise as they fell to the floor. Naruto quickly rolled them away from the bag while Sasuke let him, stunned by the blonde's body pressed against him.

"Don't touch that bag!" Naruto cried, lying on top of the raven. "Not that one…"

Sasuke brought his arms up to wrap around the blonde automatically, drawn into the bright eyes before him. Naruto turned scarlet, leaning away from the raven.

"Sasuke…" he breathed. Sasuke leaned up, eyes locked on the trembling lips before him.

"Nar…"

In a flash, the blonde was off of him, eyes wide as he dashed across the room. Once he had the double bed in between the raven and himself, he sunk to his knees, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up, looking at the blonde, shocked. He had been about to…

"Teme!" Naruto squeaked, drawing his attention back to the blonde. "Just don't t-touch the bag… please…"

Sasuke looked at the bag suspiciously.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke turned his head back to Naruto. "Promise me! Promise me you won't look in it!"

Sasuke looked from the bag to the blonde before sighing.

"Alright, dobe," Sasuke said at last. "I won't look."

"Promise?" The blonde demanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I promise, dobe," he said. Naruto nodded, satisfied.

"Good…" he mumbled. He looked around the room, obviously about to change the subject. "So… what's with this cottage? You don't look like the type that would drag yourself away from your mansion."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting up and looking around, bringing a leg up to his chest.

"It was an engagement gift for my parents from my cousin, Shisui," Sasuke said softly, leaning his head on his knee. "My father wasn't much for anything but the city, but mother loved Konoha forest, and father loved mother…"

Naruto leant on the bed, looking over at Sasuke.

"So…did you come here often?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not often…" he murmured. "Only Christmas and the odd occasion when father would spirit us here for no apparent reason except to see mother smile."

Naruto sighed softly, looking around the room.

"The only places I've ever been," he murmured. "Are my parent's labs, Hokage, Iruka's and Ichiraku ramen bar…I'm glad I can add this place to the list…"

"Your parent's lab?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "Why would you…?"

"My parents worked with Gaara's dad at Kage labs," Naruto explained. "We lived right next door, so I spent most of my time there with my parents. They were always working, rarely going home…"

"Is that all you remember?" Sasuke asked curiously. "What exactly did your parents do?"

"Dunno…" Naruto said. "All I know is that my Dad owned _Flash Medicines_."

"_Flash Medicines_?" Sasuke asked, surprised. "That's one of the main suppliers of medicine in Konoha… they supply all the medicine for the institute."

"I'm supposed to inherit it," Naruto mumbled. "But only when I 'get better'…"

"I'm going to inherit the Uchiha Empire…" Sasuke muttered. "Including Sharingan Corp and Mangekyou Inc…"

"Empire?" Naruto asked. "That sounds… important…"

Sasuke decided not to mention that the Uchiha Empire was a multi-billion dollar company. It would overwhelm the blonde.

"Come on, dobe…" Sasuke murmured. "Let's go…"

Naruto rose, nodding. He followed the raven from the room solemnly.

'_He almost said my name…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke and Naruto returned to the main room of the house to find Iruka and Kakashi dragging decorations out.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Sasuke asked, kicking a box lightly. Kakashi looked up at him, smiling.

"They were in the old wood shed," he said cheerfully. "We were looking for wood and we found these!"

Iruka muttered something about Kakashi not looking for wood, but a secluded place to try and grope him, but pulled a heap of tinsel out, tossing it to Sasuke.

"Why don't you and Naruto put that up somewhere?" He asked kindly. Sasuke looked down at the mass of red, green and silver in his arms and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Iruka nodded. Kakashi smiled at Sasuke.

"Why don't you and Naruto put some of it up in your room?" Kakashi suggested cheerfully. "Brighten the place up!"

"Good idea!" Naruto cried. "Let's go, teme!"

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto grabbed his hand, dragging him back towards their bedroom. Sasuke let him, noting how warm the blonde's hand was.

"Come on, teme!" Naruto snapped. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, dobe," Sasuke muttered. "I didn't know you were so eager to get me into the bedroom…"

Naruto froze, allowing Sasuke to overtake him. The raven almost laughed at the wide-eyed expression on the blonde's face, but he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't laugh. They smirk.

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked, releasing his hand. "Not like that!"

Sasuke allowed the smirk to slip onto his face as he sauntered gracefully towards the bedroom.

"Come on, dobe," he murmured in a husky voice. "The bed's waiting…"

"Ahh!" Naruto grabbed his head. "Stop that!"

"You won't be saying that soon…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto turned scarlet. "In fact… you'll be begging me to keep going… faster, and harder, and _deeper…_"

Sasuke turned his voice into a purr on the last word and Naruto buried his face in his jacket.

"Sasuke!" He squeaked. Sasuke smirked again.

"Come on, dobe," he said normally. "I wasn't being serious."

'_Suuuure I wasn't… not yet anyway…_'

"I knew that!" Naruto snapped, stalking past the raven. "Stupid teme…"

"Baka dobe," Sasuke drawled, following him into the bedroom. "Like you could handle me anyway, usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

The shriek was the only warning Sasuke had before the blonde pounced. Sasuke almost laughed again as the blonde rolled over onto him, delighting in the feeling of the blonde's body against him.

'_Stupid dobe, doesn't realize that tackling me is _exactly _what I want…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged looks as the noise from the bedroom stopped. Iruka had been blushing scarlet at Sasuke's lewd advances while Kakashi was silently cheering the raven on. Once they reached the room, judging by the sounds, Naruto had either attacked the raven or jumped him, it was hard to tell.

But now, the noises had stopped.

Iruka rose cautiously, crossing towards the room. Kakashi followed, eyes locked on the brunette's rear. Iruka led them down the corridor, and as they passed their room Kakashi contemplated dragging the attractive man in and giving in to the desire to ravish him thoroughly, but held back.

"Do you think they killed each other?" Iruka whispered back at the silver-haired man, staring at the door. Kakashi took the opportunity to move up behind the man, pushing his body lightly against the brunette's.

"I don't know," he replied huskily. "But maybe we'll finally get some… privacy…"

Iruka jumped, turning around to glare at the man, a slight blush tingeing his face.

"Kakashi-san!" He hissed. "Your sexual harassment is not appreciated!"

Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow.

"My 'sexual harassment'?" he clarified. An evil smile slipped onto his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette, resting his hands on the younger man's ass. "I didn't know I'd gotten _that _far, I thought we were still flirting…"

Kakashi gave the shocked man's ass a slight squeeze, startling a moan from the brunette. Kakashi's eye widened before a lecherous grin flittered onto his face.

"Maa, do you like that, Iruka-kun?" He asked, squeezing the brunette's rear again, harder.

Iruka blushed scarlet, ripping out of Kakashi's arms.

"Stop that!" He snapped, looking away. "This is _not _the time!"

Kakashi leaned in close, trying to catch the brunette's eye.

"So there _is _a time?" He asked in a low seductive voice. Iruka's blush deepened.

"Maybe…" he muttered. Kakashi's eyes widened and Iruka looked up at him, his own eyes twinkling. "We _are _sharing a bed after all, who knows what might… accidentally happen…"

Before the startled pervert could respond, Iruka barged into the boy's bedroom. Kakashi followed, almost skipping. He stopped dead once inside, laughing at the sight.

Sasuke and Naruto had _not _put up the tinsel. Sasuke had wrapped Naruto up in it, tying the blonde to the end of the bed. Said bed was occupied by the raven who was stretched out on it, reading.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried, running forward to remove the tinsel from the blonde's mouth. "_Sasuke!_"  
Once his mouth was free, Naruto began to shout at Sasuke, calling him all manner of impressive insults. Iruka shook his head, stuffing the tinsel back into the blonde's mouth.

"Maa, Sasuke," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Didn't I teach you better?"

"Right!" Iruka snapped, rising to stand slightly in front of the silver-haired man in 'parent mode.' "You know better Sasuke!"

Kakashi calmly wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist, leaving his hand just above the now-blushing brunette's crotch.

"Fairy light's work _so _much better…" Kakashi informed his ward. "Shall we demonstrate, Iruka-kun?"

Sasuke smirked as Iruka exploded at Kakashi, his face scarlet. Kakashi simply tried to molest the brunette, ignoring the blonde at the end of the bed shrieking against his gag.

'_It's extremely dysfunctional, but this might be the only family I'll ever have…_' the raven thought. '_And this might be the only Christmas we have together…_'

Sasuke watched the scene before him for a few more moments before sighing.

'_I guess I should untie the dobe…_'

* * *

-Sneaks in to post-

Ok... so it's Saturday... I was _going _to post yesterday! But I... got drunk instead...

Don't judge me!

I wrote you two smutty One-Shots to make up for it! A KankuKiba and a NejiNaru! I'll post now!

**Readers: **GO TO HELL! WE WANT SASUNARU! NOT NEJINARU!

AHH! Sorry!


	9. Cherry Lips

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_Cherry Lips_

.

_Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast. You're such a delicate boy in the hysterical realm, of an emotional landslide in physical terms._

* * *

Naruto stumbled slightly as he dashed over the small hill. Sasuke rolled his eyes, following at a slower pace.

"Come on, teme!" Naruto shouted, stopping to wait for the raven. "We'll never find it if you keep walking so slowly!"

Sasuke shook his head, pitying the blonde.

"You baka," he muttered reaching him. "There is nothing to find."

"Don't be stupid Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Kakashi sent us to find the 'special Christmas flower' so we have to find it!"

"Dobe," Sasuke groaned. "He was lying! It was his way of getting us out of the cottage so he can be alone with Iruka."

Naruto shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Teme, just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean you should lie," he said simply. "Come on! Is that it?"

Naruto dashed over to a pure white flower, looking at it from every direction. Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing beside him.

"That's a snow blossom, usuratonkachi," he muttered. "One of the few flowers that actually blooms in the snow. There are _hundreds _of them on the cottage. Why would we come all the way out here for one?"

Naruto flushed, glaring at the raven.

"Shut up, teme!" He snapped. "I didn't know!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde, walking away from the flower. Naruto dashed past him, pointing at another plant.

"Is that is, teme?" He cried. Sasuke felt like groaning.

"You baka," he growled. "That's not even a flower! It's holly."

Naruto's face scrunched up in concentration for a moment.

"Holly…" he mumbled. "I've heard that somewhere…"

"It's a common Christmas plant," Sasuke said irritably. "Mentioned in a bunch of carols."

Naruto's face lit up suddenly.

"Of course!" He cried. "Deck the halls!"

Naruto took a deep breath, about to sing, but Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth. Naruto squeaked, glaring up at him.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. "No singing."

Naruto tore Sasuke's hand away from his mouth.

"Ahh, you're a real scrooge, Sasuke," he complained. "Come on!"

Naruto dashed off again, Sasuke following more slowly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Over here!"

Naruto was hopping up and down excitedly, waiting for the raven. Sasuke slouched up beside him, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What, dobe?" He asked in a bored tone. Naruto glared at him.

"You're such a teme, Sasuke!" He pouted, turning away. "I don't know why I even put up wi-"

With a cry, Naruto fell, about to do a face plant in the snow. Quick as a flash Sasuke moved forward, catching the blonde securely in his arms.

Naruto sighed in relief, grinning up at the raven.

"Thanks teme!" He said happily. "If you hadn't cau-"

Naruto stopped, staring above Sasuke's head.

"What's that!?" he cried, pointing at it. "That's not holly!"

Sasuke looked up slowly, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"That's mistletoe…" he mumbled. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Is that special?" He asked. A slight blush tinged Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sort of…" he muttered. "Um… when two people are standing under it-"

"Like we are?" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke's blush worsened.

"Y-Yeah, like we are," he mumbled. "Um, they, ah, kiss…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Th-They what?" He whispered. Sasuke blushed deeper.

"They kiss…" he repeated. Both teens feel silent.

Naruto suddenly realized Sasuke still had a tight hold on him, and his blush worsened. Sasuke noticed at the same time and quickly let the blonde go, blushing deeper.

"Um, so, uh…" the raven, for once, was at a loss for what to say. Naruto bit his lip for a moment before leaning in and kissing the Uchiha on the cheek. As Naruto's soft lips brushed against his skin a small spark of electricity jolted through the raven. Sasuke's eyes widened and he brought a hand up to his cheek, cupping it, shocked. Naruto blushed scarlet, staring at his shoes.

"I-I want to do all the Christmas traditions…" he mumbled. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, an evil smirk creeping onto his face.

"You did it wrong," he whispered huskily. Before Naruto could react beyond looking up, Sasuke rewrapped his arms around the blonde, swooping in and claiming those perfect lips, those perfect plump lips that haunted his dreams, deeply. He pulled the blonde close, arms tightening around him. Naruto brought his own hands up to grip Sasuke's jacket as he clung to him desperately, moving his mouth back against the raven's. The tastes of the older boy assaulted him, blueberries and mint, just like Sasuke's scent, as the raven slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Sasuke himself was flooded with the taste of Naruto; a delicious mix of pineapple and lemon. Sasuke felt a great desire to swamp the blonde's mouth with his own taste so that the blonde always tasted Sasuke in his mouth.

When oxygen became an issue for both boys, Sasuke released the kitsune reluctantly. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. Naruto kept his gaze locked on the ground, his face scarlet. A breeze ruffled his hair and blew over his body, causing him to shiver. He had forgotten his jacket and the heat the raven had supplied was already fading.

Sasuke noted the shiver and quickly undid his own jacket before pulling the blonde against his body and doing it back up. Naruto squeaked, trying to struggle out.

"S-Sasuke!" He cried. "Wh-What are y-you doing?"

"You'll freeze, dobe," Sasuke murmured, lowering his head to nuzzle the blonde's hair. "I don't want you to freeze…"

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around the raven tightly. Sasuke held him close for a moment before he straightened.

"Come on, let's go back," he said softly. Naruto kept his tight grip on the raven, causing Sasuke to smile. "Stand on my shoes, dobe, you're not that heavy."

"Teme…" Naruto muttered as he stepped onto the raven's feet.

"Wrap your arms around me tighter," Sasuke murmured. "I don't want you falling off."

Naruto turned scarlet but tightened his grip anyway. Sasuke took an uncertain step forward, and then another. It would be slow, but it would work.

Reaching up, Sasuke snatched the mistletoe off the tree, tucking it into his pocket. Naruto stared at him.

"Why did you grab that, teme?" He demanded. Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi probably wants to trap Iruka under it," he said softly.

'_I wouldn't mind catching _you _under it a few more times…_'

Naruto nodded, burying his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke snickered and reached up, zipping the jacket the rest of the way up. Ignoring Naruto's whines Sasuke moved forward slowly, arms wrapped around Naruto securely.

Sasuke looked down into the jacket where he could just see Naruto's head.

'_He's so fragile…_' Sasuke thought. '_He's also a complete ditz… he could get hurt so easily…_'

The raven's arms unintentionally tightened.

'_I won't let him._' He thought determinedly. '_Even if I have to stay with him always, I'll protect him._'

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him. He nuzzled the firm chest in front of him happily, inhaling the scent of blueberries and mint.

'_This… affection… he shows me, it's so…_' the blonde couldn't think of the word to describe it. '_Different I guess… so different from Gaara's… Gaara's like a brother to me, but Sasuke… I could never think of Sasuke as a brother… I like this affection; I like it when he teases me… I like _him._'_

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke shook the blonde in his arms slightly before reaching up to tug down the zip of the jacket.

"We're almost there, dobe," he mumbled. Naruto looked up at him, bright blue eyes wide. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and he fought down the urge to kiss the blonde breathless.

"Good!" Naruto said, struggling in the raven's arms. "I want out!"

Sasuke sighed regretfully, clutching the boy tight one last time before unzipping the jacket the rest of the way, releasing the blonde. Naruto hopped off the raven's shoes, looking around.

"Come on, teme!" He cried, dashing in the direction of the cottage. Sasuke quickly zipped his jacket back up, not wanting the blonde's scent to leak out and vanish. Following the blonde, he was pondering what his chances were of Naruto falling for the mistletoe again when the blonde's laughter made him look up.

Naruto was pointing at a dejected looking Kakashi who was sitting on the front porch. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, standing beside the blonde.

"What happened?" He asked. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"I only tried to trap Iruka in the bathroom once," he said innocently. "And the kitchen three times… the bedroom four times… _your _bedroom six times…"  
Naruto stopped laughing, glaring at the silver-haired man instead.

"Pervert!" He cried. "Pervert! Leave Iruka-sensei alone!"

With that, the blonde dashed up the steps, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi.

"I have something that may cheer you up," he drawled. Kakashi perked up immediately.

"What is it?" He asked excitedly. Sasuke calmly reached into his pocket, withdrawing the mistletoe. He tossed it to Kakashi who caught it, a wide smile on his face.

"Traditional Christmas flower," Sasuke said simply. Kakashi clutched the plant tightly, looking up at Sasuke with his visible eye curving.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He asked cheerfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I know."

0-o-0-o-0

"Naruto!"

"Coming, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted back, quickly grabbing his special bag from the room before dashing back to where Iruka was waiting in the living room.

"Here!" He cried, holding up the bag triumphantly. "Ready!"

Iruka nodded, smiling.

"Ok, then," he said, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Let's start!"

Naruto dropped across from him, cradling his bag carefully.

Iruka had sent Kakashi and Sasuke to look for a tree while he and Naruto wrapped their presents. After slamming the door in Kakashi's face, cutting off his perverted comment about gift wrap, Iruka had sent Naruto to get his bag of gifts.

"Ok, Naruto," Iruka began cheerfully. "Which wrapping paper would you like for Sasuke?"

Naruto looked the papers over, face scrunched up for a moment before deciding.

"That one!" He said, pouncing on a dark blue one covered with small pictures of mistletoe. Once Naruto had it, he looked down at the small plants decorating it and blushed scarlet.

"Something the matter, Naruto?" Iruka asked, concerned. Naruto gripped the paper tighter. "Naruto?"

"_Sasuke kissed me!"_ Naruto cried suddenly, clutching the wrapping tight. Iruka dropped the bright red wrapping he was holding, staring at the blonde.

"Oh, er, uh…" Iruka had a slight blush dusting his face and a small smile on his lips. "That's perfectly normal, Naruto. You see, when two people are attract-"

"I know that, Sensei!" Naruto cried. "B-But… he only did it because of the mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?" Iruka's eyes narrowed. "He didn't bring it back with him, did he?"

"What? Oh, yes!" Naruto muttered frustrated. "But that doesn't matter! H-He only did it coz of the mistletoe… I-I wanted him to do it because…"

Iruka leaned forward, smiling warmly.

"Because what, Naruto?" He prompted. Naruto's blush now covered his whole face.

"I wanted him to do it because he_ wanted_ to…" Naruto mumbled. "Not because of some dumb tradition…"

"Naruto," Iruka said warmly, drawing the blonde's gaze. "I'm sure he wanted to. He wouldn't have done it unless he wanted to."

"Y-You sure, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whispered. Iruka nodded.

"Yes I'm sure," he said kindly. "Now, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, confused. Iruka frowned.

"Like the fact that Kakashi's armed with mistletoe," he grumbled. Naruto grinned.

"Ahh, you love it, sensei!" He teased. Iruka blushed lightly. "Don't deny it!"  
"What do you want to wrap Kakashi's present in?" Iruka asked, quickly changing the subject and taking a long draught of his eggnog. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I dunno…" he muttered, looking the paper over. "Are there any with little penis's on them?"

Iruka choked, looking up at the blonde, a look of pity and acceptance on his face.

"It would be appropriate…" he muttered. "Stupid pervert…"

0-o-0-o-0

"So, Sasuke," Kakashi began, watching the man from the lot load a tree onto his car. "How are things going with Naruto?"

Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at the pervert.

"None of your business," he growled. Kakashi smiled.

"Actually, Sasuke, as your guardian I'm supposed to take an interest in your love-life to make sure it's normal," he said cheerfully. "Your sex life too. So, have you had any 'special dreams' lately you'd like to sha-"

Sasuke kicked the man in the shin, successfully silencing him.

"Fucking pervert!" He hissed. Kakashi hopped away, still smiling.

"Come on, Sasuke," he chimed. "You can talk to me!"  
Sasuke huffed, leaning against the car.

"Well…" he began in a low voice. "If you _must _know; that mistletoe I gave you was pre-used."

Kakashi grinned at his ward, immensely proud.

"Ahh mistletoe…" he said dreamily. "How I love thee… Hmm, I wonder how far I can get Iruka to go if I put it over the bed…"

Sasuke ignored the silver-haired pervert, climbing into the car. Kakashi practically danced around to the other side.

"Now remember, Sasuke," he said cheerfully. "Where did we get this tree?"

"Forest," Sasuke grunted, looking out the window. Kakashi smiled.

"Of course we did."

* * *

Enjoy the chapter people.

It's 12.13 on a Tuesday morning, so there you go.


	10. MrBrightside

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_Mr. Brightside_

_._

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss; it was only a kiss…_

* * *

"Dobe, this is stupid," Sasuke drawled. "Santa doesn't exist."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto retorted. "Just because _you're _the Grinch doesn't mean I can't have my fun! I _told _you I want to do all the traditions!"

Sasuke glared at the irritable blonde, trying to think of a counter argument. When none came, he simply huffed, turning away from the blonde.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before rearranging the cookies on the plate carefully. He grinned down at the glass of milk sitting next to it happily. That done, he turned back to Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke!" He chirped happily. "Didn't you ever leave milk and cookies out for Santa when you were little?"

"No," Sasuke replied coldly. "When I was three Itachi told me Santa doesn't exist."

"That's so mean!" Naruto cried. "Who tells a three year old that Santa's not real!?"

"Itachi obviously," Sasuke mumbled. "Come on, dobe, bed time."

"But teme!" Naruto whined. "It's only ten!"

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging him towards their room. He smiled slightly as the warm hand in his grip curled around his tightly.

"Yeah, but you're tired," Sasuke replied. "And you'll probably be too excited to sleep anyway…"

Sasuke squashed down the little voice in his mind that was telling him he just wanted to get the blonde back into bed with him.

"Teme!" Naruto whined. "What's the point of going the bed if we're not gonna sleep?"  
Sasuke jumped up and down on any perverted thought that tried to spring up at the blonde's words. Instead he just continued to drag the blonde towards their room.

On the way they passed by the living room, where Kakashi waved to them cheerfully before continuing to slide along the couch to where he had poor Iruka cornered. Oh well, the brunette didn't seem to be against it too much, going by his giggling. Of course, that could simply be all the eggnog he consumed over the day.

Releasing the blonde once they reached their room, Sasuke crossed to the dresser and dragged out the blonde's pajamas, tossing them over the shoulder. An irate squawk told him he hit Naruto right in the face. Pulling out his own black pajamas Sasuke turned back to the blonde, who was glaring at him.

"You know the rules, teme," he snapped. "Out!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crushed the little smidge of hope he had that he might get to see Naruto changing and filed out. He hurried down to the bathroom, where he changed quickly.

'_Damn dobe…_' he thought. '_He hasn't mentioned the kiss… and he keeps avoiding the subject… maybe… no, he and Gaara can't… they _can't…'

Scooping up his clothes with a scowl on his face Sasuke stomped down to the room where the blonde was waiting. Naruto was stuffing his clothes back into the dresser and jumped guiltily when Sasuke entered. Sasuke stomped over to the dresser and pulled the clothes out, folding them himself.

"Dobe…" he growled while folding. Naruto looked up from his spot on the bed.

"What is it, teme?" he asked. Sasuke didn't turn around.

"Are you and Gaara…" Sasuke trailed off. "Are you… romantically involved?"  
Naruto gave a slight squeak behind him and jealously flared up in Sasuke.

'_No… that fucking redhead can't… he _can't_… Naruto… and I… we…_'

"Of course not, teme!" Naruto cried, shaking his head. "Gaara's like a brother to me! We're not into incest!"

Sasuke sighed in relief, slamming the draw shut.

'_This is bad…_' the raven though. '_I like this kid way too much…hell, it was only a kiss… I shouldn't be so… obsessed…_'

Sasuke turned back to the blonde, who was staring up at him confused.

"Why did you ask that, teme?" he asked innocently. "I mean, I'm not like that with Gaara, he's like my bro-"

Sasuke covered the blonde's mouth with his hand.

"Forget it, dobe," he muttered. "Let's go to sleep."

Naruto pulled his mouth free, glaring at the raven.

"Fine…" he muttered, rising to pull back the covers. "Whatever…"

Sasuke moved around to the other side of the bed, climbing in opposite the blonde. As soon as he was comfortable he opened his arms. Naruto crawled straight into the open embrace; resting his head on Sasuke's chest as the raven rearranged the covers. The raven had no idea how they fell into that routine over the past four days, but they did it without talking now. Once the covers were settled Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly.

"Night dobe," Sasuke mumbled, kissing the blonde on the head. Naruto began to blush.

"Night teme…" he muttered back, nuzzling the raven's hard chest and drinking in the scent of blueberries and mint.

Naruto, despite Sasuke's assumption, fell asleep straight away, clutching the brunette tight. Sasuke stroked his back soothingly, listening to his breathing, and trying to ignore the giggles and muffled moans from the other room.

'_I like this…_' he thought as sleep began to over take him. '_I want this… always…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke was woken by something moving. Opening his eyes, he blinked a couple of times, looking down. Naruto was shuffling in his sleep, obviously about to wake up. Sure enough, the blonde's head moved a bit before tilting up to him. Bleary blue eyes opened, blinking up at the raven. A grin flickered onto the blonde's face.

"Hey…" he mumbled. "Morning, 'Suke…"

Sasuke's heart sped up as he looked down at the blonde. He could happily wake up like that everyday, he realized. His arms tightened around the blonde possessively. He _would _wake up like that everyday eventually.

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened suddenly and his grin grew.

"It's Christmas!" He cried. Before Sasuke could blink, the blonde was out of his arms and searching for clothes. Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a minute, trying to comprehend the sudden lack-of-blonde. Sitting up he glared at Naruto. Naruto turned back to him, ignoring the glare.

"Come on, teme!" He cried, leaping back on the bed and bouncing up and down. "Let's go!"

Sasuke's arms shot out and he pulled the now-silent blonde to his chest.

"Calm down, dobe," he murmured, stroking the blushing blonde's hair. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you out there?"

"No!" Naruto cried, wrapping his own arms around the raven. "I want to spend the whole day with you!"

Sasuke allowed a soft smile to slip onto his face as he tightened his hold on the blonde.

"Alright, dobe," he murmured, hiding his immense joy. "The _whole _day?"

"Yep," Naruto mumbled, nodding slightly. Being in Sasuke's arms always calmed him down. "The _whole _day!"

"Well, dobe," Sasuke murmured huskily, dropping his head to nuzzle Naruto's mop of hair. "Showering is going to be… interesting…"

Naruto turned scarlet, trying to pull out of Sasuke's arms.

"Teme!" He shouted. "Y-You- You pervert!"

Sasuke simply lifted an eyebrow at the shocked blonde.

"You were the one who started it," he said simply. "Well, shall we go shower then?"

"_NO!_" Naruto shouted. "_I'll _go shower! _You _stay here!"

"You're such a hypocrite, dobe," Sasuke muttered, disappointed that he wouldn't get to shower with the blonde. Naruto ignored him, snatching up his clothes and dashing out of the room. Sasuke settled back on the bed to wait, trying _not _to think about the blonde naked.

0-o-0-o-0

Once they were done showering, _separately, _Sasuke allowed Naruto to drag him out to the living room, where they found Kakashi settling out cups of cocoa.

"Morning Kakashi!" Naruto cried, bouncing into the room. "Merry Christmas!"

Kakashi looked over at them, smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas indeed," he replied. Naruto looked around.

"Where's Iruka-sensei?" He asked. Kakashi's smile grew.

"He's getting dressed," he said cheerfully. Before he could say anything else Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him to the couch. Sasuke allowed the blonde to pull him down, stretching his arm along the back of the couch past the blonde. Kakashi looked over and smiled at him, his eye twinkling. Sasuke glared at him but quickly turned his attention back to the blonde.

'_I wonder… if I just drop my arm down…_'

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried, leaping off the couch and dashing over to the man. "Merry Christmas!"

Sasuke glared at the brunette, annoyed at his lack-of-blonde again. A sharp hit over the back of his head drew his attention to Kakashi.

"Don't glare at Iruka," he said absently. Sasuke turned his glare upon the silver-haired man, noticing for the first time that he didn't have his usual scarf wrapped around his face, baring it for all to see. Sasuke looked his guardian over, trying to spot any changes in Kakashi's face since he last saw it. The smooth, pale skin was still unmarked, handsome enough to make any woman swoon. Well, when Sasuke wasn't around to overshadow him. Even the man's eye patch was missing, exposing his odd red eye.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the raven.

"See something interesting?" He asked calmly. Sasuke shook his head, returning his watchful eye to the blonde.

"Gifts!" Naruto exclaimed, dashing back towards the couch, but not sitting down. "Gifts!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Iruka said, a smile on his face. "We're getting to that. How about first we al-"

"What's that on your neck, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke interrupted calmly. Iruka stopped, reaching a hand up to his neck to cover the red mark. "Well?"

"What is that, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, darting back over to him. Iruka turned scarlet.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered. "It's nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing…" Naruto said, trying to tug Iruka's hand down. "What is it? Where is it from?"  
Sasuke sauntered over; wrapping his arms around the blonde and tugging him back to the couch.

"I'll show you later, dobe," he promised him. Iruka cleared his throat, blushing.

"Ok, let's er, open gifts!" Iruka said, clapping his hands together. Naruto bounced up and down eagerly. Iruka reached down and grabbed the first gift, reading the tag on it.

"This is for… Sasuke," he said, handing it to the raven. "From Kakashi."

Sasuke froze, staring at the gift as though it was a bomb. He eyed it for a moment before taking it and opening it. Before Naruto could peek at what it was, Sasuke hurled the box across the room at the silver-haired man, glaring at him. Kakashi simply chuckled, gathering the box up.

"I'll put it in your room later," he promised cheerfully. Sasuke ignored him pointedly.

Iruka turned red and snatched up another present. He handed it to Naruto, muttering.

Naruto squeaked happily, tearing at the wrapping to open it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde pulled on the odd sleeping cap that Iruka had given him. This was going to take a while…

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke shuffled nervously as Naruto slowly opened the gift from him. All the other presents were gone, except for that one. Sasuke looked down at the small sculpture of the raven Naruto had made for him and smiled. Naruto was good at art.

Naruto tore the rest of the paper off, opening the large box inside slowly. He drew out the large jacket in there, eyes wide. It was bright orange and black. Slowly, a smile slid onto the blonde's face.

"S-Sasuke…" he whispered. "It's so cool!"

Sasuke sighed in relief as the blonde pulled the jacket on happily. Something in the pocket poked into him. Naruto drew it out and stared at it. It was a little fox carved out of wood. The tail of the fox curved around to touch its back, creating a hole through which Sasuke had threaded a chain. Naruto grinned at it.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke…" he whispered. Naruto reached up, fastening the chain around his neck. That done, he threw himself at Sasuke, hugging him tightly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him against him as he nuzzled the warm mop of hair.

Iruka rose, a small smile on his face as he slipped silently into the kitchen. Kakashi followed, nose buried in his precious new book.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch, pulling the blonde on top of him. He drank in the warmth, feel and scent of the other boy greedily.

'_Dobe… Naruto… I've decided… I want you, all to myself. You're mine now, dobe._'

Tightening his grip possessively, Sasuke sighed happily. Naruto peeked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke…" he whispered. Sasuke leaned down, kissing the blonde's head delicately. Naruto blushed, burying his face against Sasuke's chest.

"Merry Christmas, dobe," Sasuke replied.

'_A _very _Merry Christmas indeed._'

* * *

Ahh... we all love Friday's, don't we?

EXCEPT WHEN I HAVE TO WORK FROM 5.30PM - 9.30PM!!!

Gah... enjoy the chapter, vote in the poll, etc,etc.

I'm gonna start posting yet _another _SasuNaru story tonight- this one based on Cinderella. It's extreme OOCness.


	11. Papercut

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary:** Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream** _/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru

**

* * *

**

**Where is my mind?**

.

_Papercut_

_._

_Like a face that I hold inside a face that awakes when I close my eyes, face that'll watch every time I lie, face that laughs every time I fall. And watches everything, so I know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me, right beneath my skin._

Sasuke zipped up his bag; sure he had the last of his gear packed up. Behind him, Naruto watched him, curled up on the bed. He didn't want to leave.

"I-I really like this place," Naruto said softly. Sasuke turned to him. "It's so pretty… I don't want to leave…"

Sasuke didn't reply, he simply looked back into the blonde's eyes. Naruto sat up slowly, unable to look away from Sasuke's black, possessive gaze. They remained like that, eyes locked, until Naruto broke away, blushing furiously.

"Sasuke…" he began slowly. "W-Will you still visit me? When we get back?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not like I have much of a choice, dobe," he drawled. Naruto glared at him.

"Teme!" he snapped. Rising, he turned to look out the window, showing Sasuke his back. Sasuke rolled his eyes again before striding over to the blonde. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Of course I'll visit you, dobe," he murmured softly. Naruto smiled slightly, leaning back against Sasuke's chest. "I might even talk to Tsunade… see if I get you out for another vacation. We can come back here if you like. It'll be just you and me…"

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's arms tightly, a large grin on his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "Yes! That would be awesome! And we can have separate bedrooms next time!"

Sasuke snorted, tightening his grip on Naruto.

"You can have the other room if you like," he said. "I'm not going anywhere near it after Kakashi and Iruka… _used_ it…"

Naruto paled slightly, clutching Sasuke's arms tighter. On Christmas night Kakashi and Iruka had decided to have their own 'celebration.' It was disturbing, to say the least. Naruto spent the whole night clutching Sasuke, whimpering.

"That room is tainted…" the blonde whispered. "You must destroy it!"

"I'm actually thinking of turning it into an office," Sasuke replied, eyeing Naruto's neck hungrily. If he stretched out slightly he could just…

"Why?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to the side slightly, destroying Sasuke's evil plan.

"So I can come here more often," Sasuke muttered. "There's a small airfield near by, so it's a less than a half hour plane ride from Konoha. I'm considering moving here. I need the office so I can have somewhere to do my work."

"Won't you be lonely?" Naruto asked. "All alone in the forest?"

"Of course not, dobe," Sasuke replied, releasing the blonde and crossing to the door. "I could never get lonely with _you _around."

Naruto stared after him for a moment before it clicked. A large grin slid onto his face as he hugged himself tight.

"Live here…" he whispered. "Not at Hokage… _here_… with Sasuke… _Sasuke…_"

His grin still large on his face, Naruto spun around in a circle happily, laughing loudly.

Outside the door, Sasuke smiled himself before sauntering off.

'_I'm glad your happy, dobe, because I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke leaned against the car, watching Kakashi pack the bags in the back.

"So, Sasuke," Kakashi began cheerfully. "Ready to head back?"

Sasuke glared at him, tempted to kick the man. The cottage door opening drew his attention instead. Sasuke looked up eagerly, but quickly killed the enthusiasm as he saw it was only Iruka. Sasuke looked the brunette over for a moment before rolling his eyes at the therapist's obvious limp. Iruka's brown eyes met Sasuke's and Sasuke smirked.

The blushing brunette spared him a withering glare before passing them to open the front door. As the brunette passed Kakashi, the silver-haired man's hand snaked out, grabbing the therapist's rear. Iruka let out a squeak before scrambling into the car. Sasuke threw Kakashi a look.

"You have no shame," he said dryly. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Shame is for the weak," he replied. "And the ukes."

Sasuke smirked at that. He had to agree; Naruto was adorable when he blushed.

The door flew open again and said blonde came dashing towards the car, bag in hand. Sasuke intercepted him smoothly, taking his bag from him.

"Teme!" Naruto whined. "I can carry my own bag!"

Sasuke ignored the shorter teen, calmly dumping the bag in the back of the car.

"In the back, dobe," he muttered. Naruto poked his tongue out at the raven (forcing him to quell yet another inappropriate urge) before climbing into the car behind Iruka.

Sasuke slammed the boot closed before sauntering around to his door and hopping in. Kakashi finished locking up the cottage before joining them.

"Off we go," the silver-haired man chirped. Sasuke glared at the back of his head. Iruka muttered something to himself before he began winding his chair back slightly.

"I'm going to take a nap," he declared. Sasuke suppressed a snicker.

"Why?" he drawled. "Tired?"

Iruka flushed red and chose to ignore Sasuke. Naruto let out a wide yawn.

"I'm gonna nap too," he said sleepily. Naruto shuffled, leaning his head against the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe," he muttered, poking him. Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"Go 'way, teme," he muttered. "I'm sleeping…"

"Dobe,"

Poke.

"G' 'way…"

"Dobe,"

Poke.

"G' 'way…"

"Dobe," Sasuke repeated, poking him again. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"What teme?" he snapped. Sasuke calmly reached over and unbuckled the blonde's seatbelt.

"Lay in my lap," he said simply. "It'll be more comfortable."

Naruto turned scarlet but didn't object. He practically tore his seatbelt off before stretching out on the back seat, his head resting comfortably in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke started to stroke the golden locks happily.

"Mmm…" Naruto mumbled, shuffling slightly. "Feels nice…"

Sasuke smiled softly, keeping up the strokes.

'_This is how it's supposed to be…_' the raven thought. '_This is how it should be. I _will _bring you back here one day soon, dobe, and we'll be happy. Like you deserve to be._'

Sasuke let his eyes rove the blonde's face tenderly, smiling at the almost-asleep kitsune. It was peaceful, perfect.

Until…

"Damn it, Kakashi! I'm trying to sleep!"

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto looked around his room, sighing sadly.

"Back again…" he muttered. "Great…"

"It's not that bad, dobe," Sasuke consoled him. "It could be worse."

"How?" Naruto asked in a sad voice. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, for a start," he began, looking at Gaara's bed. "The redhead could be here."

"Leave Gaara alone!" Naruto cried, turning to glare at Sasuke. "Gaara being here would be better!"

Sasuke snorted.

"For you maybe," he muttered. Naruto glared at him.

Silence filled the room while Sasuke simply stood there looking at Naruto who was shuffling his feet.

"So, I, uh, guess you need to get home," Naruto mumbled. "You know, unpack…"

"You're right, I do," Sasuke agreed. Naruto's face saddened further.

"Right…" he mumbled. "Bye then…"

Sasuke smirked before moving. He wrapped his arms around Naruto tight, pulling the blonde against his chest. Naruto brought his hands up to Sasuke's chest, staring up at the raven with wide eyes.

"Sasuke," he began. "What are you doi-"

Before the blonde could continue, Sasuke dropped his mouth down to Naruto's, claiming his lips deeply. Naruto gave a squeak of surprise before wrapping his arms tightly around the raven's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke sucked on the blonde's lower lip for a moment before pushing his tongue against those pink plump lips. Naruto opened his mouth instantly, mewling as Sasuke's tongue slid into his mouth. And there it was, that delicious mix of blueberry and mint. As the muscle explored the blonde's mouth, Sasuke's hands traced the kitsune's back gently, tracing random patterns before burying underneath the hemline. Before Naruto could react, Sasuke's cool hands were roaming his overly-warm back.

As Sasuke's scent and taste began to overwhelm the blonde, Naruto tore his mouth away, afraid of losing himself in Sasuke. Sasuke attached himself to Naruto's neck, biting and sucking. Naruto allowed a soft moan to slip through his lips as he shifted his grip to Sasuke's hair. He panted heavily as Sasuke marked his neck. As Sasuke's mouth moved, it left a trail of fire through the blonde, sparking a fire deep inside his stomach.

Once the raven decided the tan column was sufficiently marked, he returned to the blonde's mouth, capturing the kiss-swollen lips again. Sasuke re-ravished the blonde's mouth, but for a shorter time. Pulling away, he licked the blonde's lips lightly, before releasing him. Naruto panted, loosening his hands from Sasuke's hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dobe," Sasuke murmured. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes and Sasuke gave into temptation, leaning in to kiss the blonde softly. "I'll come in early."

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke was gone. Naruto stared at the door as it closed, hand pressed to his mouth. Slowly, a large grin slipped on his face. He spun in a circle, laughing happily.

'_Tomorrow…_' he thought. '_Is too far away!_'

0-o-0-o-0

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, staring down at the television screen before her.

"Wow…" she muttered. "They _must _have had fun on their holiday…"

"Che, and you call _me _a pervert," Jiraiya said, shaking his head. "Look at _you._"

"Shut up, perv," Tsunade muttered. "Now… what do I do about this?"

Jiraiya spun around in his wheelie chair, looking around the room filled with television screens.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade snapped. "What do I do about this?!"

"You told me to shut up," Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade smacked him over the head. "Ok, ok! Sheesh!"

He studied the screen for a moment, watching Naruto spin in a circle.

"Well, I say the kid's up for it," he observed. "And the Uchiha brat's good for him, we've already figured that."

"So you say encourage it?" Tsunade asked anxiously. She was an excellent doctor, but she had no idea on how to deal with relationships. Jiraiya did all the work in theirs.

"Yep," he concluded, smiling up at his wife. "I'd say the only problem's you'd come across would be if the Uchiha wants to take him from the institute."

"How is that a problem?" Tsunade demanded. "I've wanted to get Naruto out of here for ages!"

"It's a problem, because of _that,_" Jiraiya said, pointing at the screen. Tsunade looked down and sighed as she saw Gaara enter the room. The redhead was immediately glomped by the blonde, who began to chatter with him happily.

"You're right," she muttered. "But it would be better for both of them to spend some time apart."

"You know that redhead will kick up a _giant _fuss if you take Naruto from him," Jiraiya reminded her. "And he hates the Uchiha, which makes it worse."

"I know," Tsunade replied, rubbing her temples. "But if it benefits Naruto, and the Uchiha offers, leaving the institute would be best for him. He would, of course, have to come in for visits at least four times a week. He could see Gaara then."

Jiraiya rose, standing behind his wife. He guided her to the chair, rubbing her temples himself. She sighed, leaning back.

"You work too hard," he murmured. "Come on, let's go home and get drunk."

Tsunade allowed a small smile to slip on her face.

"That sounds nice," she whispered, eyes closed. "Shizune found my stash of sake here…"

"I swear, that assistant of yours," Jiraiya muttered. "She's gonna be the death of us."

"Don't you mean the sobering of us?" Tsunade corrected teasingly. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I mean,"

0-o-0-o-0

Gaara allowed Naruto to ramble on, nodding occasionally, but he wasn't listening. His eyes were locked on the blonde's neck.

Gaara wasn't an idiot. He knew what those marks were.

**I am going to **_**kill **_**that Uchiha!**

Gaara frowned; annoyed that he couldn't hear Kyuubi. That must mean Naruto was thinking about the Uchiha.

Gaara wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly. Naruto cut off mid-sentence, staring up at him.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. Gaara looked down at him, eyes unreadable.

"Nothing," he replied. "Go to sleep."

Naruto frowned slightly but did as Gaara told him to. He clambered into his bed, shuffling over to make room for Gaara. However, the redhead crossed to his own bed.

"Gaara?" Naruto called. "What's wrong?"

"Go to sleep," the redhead repeated. "I'll be there soon."

Naruto relaxed, snuggling down into his blankets. Before he could fall asleep, he brought a hand up to his neck, pushing it against where he thought one of the marks was. A small smile slipped onto his face as he closed his eyes.

'_Sasuke…_'

Across the room, Gaara's eyes glittered evilly.

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked quietly.

**Yes. We can do it.**

"Are you _sure_?"? Gaara stressed. "It's dangerous, you can't screw up."

**Do you doubt us, brother?**

"No," Gaara replied instantly. "I just want to be sure."

_**We're **_**sure.**

**Trust us.**

"I do," Gaara whispered. "And soon… Naruto will too…"

* * *

Oh no! What does Gaara plan to do!? And will it affect Sasuke and Naruto's blossoming love!? And will someone finally take Mara's stash of sugar away from here!?

Tune in and find out this Friday!

**_Chapter 12: _We've Had Enough**


	12. We've Had Enough

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

.

_We've Had Enough _

_._

_In the shadows where their heads hang low, you hear voices as the wind blows, asking 'can't you see?' reminding you to breathe. It's only time before it catches up to you and all your broken luck._

* * *

Sasuke stared across the table at Itachi, but not in anger for once. It was in curiosity. Itachi looked up at his little brother and smiled softly.

"You look happy, Sasuke," he observed, perceiving the small details that only an Uchiha would notice. "Is there a reason for that?"

Sasuke tore his gaze from his brother, letting it rove over the room, looking for a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Being happy is wonderful," Itachi continued softly. "It gives you that nice feeling inside…"

Sasuke returned his gaze to his brother. Itachi smiled at him, handing him one of the golden roses on the table. Itachi always had yellow flowers for some reason.

"Would you like a flower?" Itachi asked. Sasuke took it, turning it around in his hand.

"Itachi…" he began hesitantly, looking up. Itachi was watching him. "What do you mean when you say… it was all for me?"

Itachi's face hardened immediately. He gathered up his flowers protectively.

"It was easier for you," he said quietly. "Being born second. Most of father's attention was on me, trying to force me to be perfect."

"You _were _perfect," Sasuke muttered bitterly. "That's why you were the favorite. You were so smart.

"I wasn't perfect enough for father," Itachi said icily. "But you're right, I _am _smart. I noticed that father only complimented me in front of you, but when you weren't around nothing I did was good enough. That was always father's plan. He wanted to turn us against each other."  
Sasuke looked up at him, frowning.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean 'turn us against each other'? What are you talking about?"

"Father wanted a strong heir," Itachi continued, his lip curling. "To carry on the Uchiha Empire. So he pitted us against each other, to see who was smarter, more ruthless and more like _him._"

Sasuke's mind flew back to the only words of encouragement his father ever said to him.

"_**Sasuke,"**_

_**Sasuke looked up at his father, eyes wide.**_

"_**Y-Yes, father?" he whispered. The man's eyes darkened.**_

"_**You are smart, but you need to be smarter," he said. "Be more like Itachi."**_

_**Sasuke was left alone as the man walked off, thinking it over.**_

'**If I become smarter father will notice me more!**_**'**_

'_That day…_' Sasuke thought. '_That day when Itachi did what he did… I was at the library, trying to study more… to be better than Itachi… like father wanted._'

Sasuke looked up at his silent brother, thinking.

'_He used us like pawns. He pitted us against each other for his own benefit… that- that-_'

"That bastard," Sasuke hissed. "That fucking bastard…"

A soft chuckle from Itachi startled Sasuke. He stared at his brother, shocked. Itachi smiled softly at him before returning his gaze to his flowers.

"I like flowers," Itachi said softly. "I like plants… I wanted to be a botanist."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows.

"A botanist?" he clarified. "That's no job for an Uchiha. Uchiha's are strong, Uchiha's are proud, Uchiha's are-"

Itachi cut of his brother's speech, drilled into their heads by their father since they were young, by holding up a hand.

"I know," he said. "Which is why I had to hide my love of plants… But this place, the institute…"

Itachi looked around, letting his eyes rove over the room and its occupants.

"I like it here," he continued. "They leave me alone; they leave me to my flowers…father hated my flowers and my choice in relationships…"

Sasuke tilted his head to side, not sure he understood. As far as he knew, Itachi was asexual, never having a relationship.

"Here at Hokage they encourage love," Itachi said. "They don't care who I love."

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what Itachi meant but a loud voice cut between them.

"Itachi, un!"

Itachi's eyes lit up as he looked the man over. Sasuke recognized him as Itachi's roommate, a blonde with bright blue eyes, only one of which was visible. He was grinning over at the two Uchiha's, waving.

"Itachi, un!" he called. "They're taking me back now, un!"

Itachi nodded, smiling softly. Ibiki led the blonde away, Itachi's eyes not leaving him until he vanished from sight.

"I like it here," Itachi repeated softly. Sasuke smiled.

"I like it here too,"

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto leaned against Gaara's chest, thinking.

'_He smells so… different…_' he thought. '_To Sasuke…_'

Gaara stroked the blonde's back carefully, leaning against the wall. Naruto was stretched out along the bed, leaning on the redhead.

**Now?**

**No… I can smell someone…**

"Who?" Gaara whispered. Naruto looked up at him sleepily.

"What?" he asked. Gaara stroked his back faster.

"Nothing," he murmured. "I'm talking to Kyuubi."

"He doesn't exist," Naruto mumbled sleepily, dropping his head back down onto his brother's chest.

"Go to sleep…" Gaara murmured. "I'll wake you for therapy…"

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off. Before he lost consciousness, he sniffed lightly.

'_It's not the same…_' he thought. '_He doesn't smell like Sasuke…_'

Gaara watched as Naruto fell asleep before sliding out from under him. Naruto didn't wake. Gaara settled next to him, eyes locked on the door.

"Do you recognize them yet?" he asked Kyuubi quietly.

**No… I recognize the scent… but only lightly…it's been years, so long since I last smelt them…**

Gaara frowned, glaring at the door.

"Who the hell…?" he muttered.

Suddenly, the door swung open, drawing Gaara's attention. The redhead's eyes widened at the person that stepped through the door.

"Gaara," the man said, a smile on his face. The redhead glared at him.

"Yashamaru," he hissed.

Gaara's uncle swept over to his bed, sitting across from him.

"How are you, Gaara?" he asked kindly. Gaara ignored him. "Still not talking much?"

Gaara glared at him, shuffling on the bed. Next to him, Naruto stirred lightly before calming back down. Yashamaru's eyes shifted to the blonde.

"Ahh yes," he muttered. "Minato and Kushina's boy…"

Gaara snarled at the man, moving to block Naruto from his eyes. Yashamaru ignored his nephew.

"He looks just like Minato," the man mused. "Such a shame he's as crazy as you."

**Bastard…**

**Tanuki, don't put up with this. You almost killed him once, you can do it again.**

"The voices are talking to you, aren't they?" Yashamaru interrupted. "I bet all the doctors tell you not to listen to them, that you can't actually hear them."

Gaara watched him with unreadable eyes. Yashamaru smiled sadly.

"Well, Gaara," he said, leaning forward. "What if I were to tell you that you that you _can _actually hear them?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as Yashamaru nodded.

Yes, Gaara, you're not insane," he said softly. "Your father and Naruto's father experimented together; creating Shukaku and Kyuubi… you both were simply their test subjects."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That changes nothing," he rasped, startling his uncle. "It simply means that Naruto _must _listen to me now."

"So you choose to talk again," Yashamaru mused.

"I have nothing to say to you," Gaara hissed. "I have nothing to say to anyone that worked with my father!"

"Well I have news for you Gaara," Yashamaru said, leaning forward. "Shukaku was created by your father, so he _is _your father."

"Get out," Gaara hissed. "Shukaku is _not _my father! He may have been created by my father but he is _not _my father! He is my brother!"

Yashamaru shook his head, rising.

"Poor Gaara," he murmured. "I guess you _are _insane. You do belong here."

Yashamaru swept from the room, leaving a furious redhead behind him.

Gaara glared after him before turning to Naruto. Naruto shuffled slightly, a light smile on his face. Slowly, Gaara's anger drained away. He reached out to caress Naruto's face softly.

**Gaara?**

"I'm fine…" he murmured. "This changes nothing. You will still do it when I say so."

**Understood.**

0-o-0-o-0

"Interesting," Orochimaru purred, looking down at the screen. "Wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?"

"Very interesting, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto agreed, adjusting his glasses. "But what do you plan to do with this information?"

Orochimaru turned to his silver-haired assistant, eyes glinting.

"Namikaze and Sabaku were two of the greatest scientists of our time," Orochimaru informed him. "And when they died, most of their research vanished."

Orochimaru gestured to the screen with a slight smile.

"It was rumored they were working on something incredible," Orochimaru continued. "And I believe we've found it."

"But what can we do with it?" he asked. "Naruto is incredibly uncooperative, and Gaara only cooperates when it benefits him or Naruto."

"I've handled Gaara," Orochimaru informed him. "And he'll handle Naruto."

"How?" Kabuto asked curiously. Orochimaru snapped his eyes to him.

"Never you mind," he hissed. "As long as he can do it, that's all you need to know."

Kabuto smirked, readjusting his glasses.

"My, my, Orochimaru-sama," he murmured. "It sounds as if you yourself don't know."

Orochimaru glared at his perceptive assistant.

"That may be," he growled. "But I believe he will get it done. If not…"

Orochimaru let the threat hang in the air. Kabuto smirked. He had worked with the man long enough to know that Orochimaru would get the job done no matter what.

"Get me Karin," Orochimaru commanded suddenly. "And Suigetsu."

"Right away," Kabuto muttered.

"Oh and Kabuto," Orochimaru called before the man could leave. He stopped looking over at the man's back.

"Get Juugo out," Orochimaru said calmly. Kabuto froze.

"J-Juugo?" he repeated shakily. "Y-Yes sir…"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, even though Kabuto couldn't see him.

"Take Kimimaro with you," Orochimaru snapped. "Since you're so obviously afraid of a schizophrenic."  
Kabuto sighed in relief.

"Right away, Orochimaru-sama," he said, nodding his head in a small bow before scampering off.

Orochimaru returned his gaze to the screen before him, staring down at the two teens. His eyes shifted to the blonde. He allowed a cruel smile to slip onto his face.

"You two are my key to fame," he murmured. "And I'll be damned if some Uchiha's gonna take one of you away from me."

Suddenly, Gaara looked up at the camera, seeming to look straight into Orochimaru's eyes. He nodded slightly and Orochimaru's smile grew.

"It's time…" he murmured.

0-o-0-o-0

Gaara tore his gaze from the camera back to Naruto. He sighed, reaching out to shake the blonde awake.

"Naruto," he murmured. The blonde scrunched up his face. "Naruto…"

"Go away, 'Suke…" he mumbled. "I don't wanna get up…"

Gaara glared down at the blonde, shaking him harder.

"Naruto!" he hissed. Naruto sat up, glaring.

"Damn it, Sasuke I-"

The blonde cut himself off, staring at Gaara. Gaara glared at him before stalking across to the other side of the room.

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled. "Gaara…"

Naruto watched the redhead stalk across the room, biting his lip.

"What is it, Gaara?" he asked cautiously. Gaara didn't reply. "Gaara?"

The redhead turned to the blonde, eyes sad.

"Now," he said simply. Naruto frowned.

"Now what?" he asked. "What is it, Gaa-"

Naruto cut himself off with a scream as pain filled his head. He fell to the floor, clutching his head.

Gaara watched with solemn eyes as the blonde withered on the floor. He didn't want to have to go to that extreme, but Naruto forced him too.

"Gaara!" Naruto screamed. "G-Gaara! Make i-it stop!"

The excruciating pain was almost too much for the blonde, filling his head. He was going to pass out soon.

"S-Sasuke…" he whispered, the darkness closing in. For the briefest moment the pain subsided before the darkness overcame the blonde.

'_Sasuke…_'

* * *

Dum-dum-dum!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I just want to say how much I love all your reviews!! They make me sit in my computer chair and squeal happily until I get weird looks from my family...

**Next chapter: **Bring Me To Life

Also, you all may have noticed that the start of every chapter is a snippet of the song the chapter is named after! I don't know why I did this...

**So far the bands have been:**

The All American Rejects

Three Days Grace

The Killers

Oasis

SR-71 (my favourite band)

Basement Jaax

Iron Maiden

Garbage (twice...in a row...)

The Killers (again)

Linkin Park

The Alkaline Trio (this one)

**Coming up:**

Evanescence

My Chemical Romance

The All American Rejects (again)

Three Days Grace (...again...)

...and a couple more ^^


	13. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Bring Me To Life_

_._

_Wake me up, wake me up inside. I can't wake up, wake me up inside. Save me, call my name and sing me from the dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run. Can't wake up, before I come undone. Save me, save me from the nothing I've become._

* * *

'_Bright… why is it bright?_'

Groaning, Naruto blinked, bring his hands up to rub his eyes.

Or at least, trying to. He couldn't move his hands.

"…the hell?" he mumbled. Looking down he saw that he was strapped to his bed. "What the hell!?"

"It's for your own good,"

Naruto looked up, staring at Gaara. Gaara looked back at him sadly. "You had to be restrained."

Naruto struggled against the bonds, trying to pull himself free. The straps dug into his skin, holding him tight.

"Gaara!" he cried. "Wh-What the hell!?"

Gaara swept over to him, sitting on his bed. Reaching out he stoked the blonde's hair softly.

"It's ok, brother," he murmured. "I'm here…"

Naruto stared up at him, all emotion draining off his face. Gaara smiled down at him. Naruto's eyes remained emotionless. Gaara had done this. He had done something.

"I don't want you," Naruto said in a flat voice. "I want _Sasuke._"  
Gaara's hand froze suddenly. His eyes became cold but his hand resumed it's stroking.

"Sasuke's not here," he said. "But I am, and that's what matters."

"I don't want you!" Naruto shouted. "I want Sasuke!"

Gaara rose, backing away from the angry blonde. Naruto thrashed against his restraints, screaming for the raven.

"Sasuke!"

Gaara growled lightly.

"Shut him up!" he hissed.

**Right…**

**Are you sure?**

"Now!" Gaara shrieked. In an instant, Kyuubi and Shukaku launched another mental attack on the blonde, silencing him.

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke strode along the corridor towards Naruto's room, smiling lightly. He rounded the corner, expecting to be greeted enthusiastically by the bouncy and overly-green Rock Lee. He stopped suddenly when instead a large hulking orange-haired man was standing in front of Naruto's door. Sasuke frowned before moving forward anyway.

The orange-haired man looked up, and Sasuke noticed that he wasn't in the usual guard uniform, but an inpatient outfit, the name 'Juugo' stitched onto the top. His steps slowing, Sasuke watched him warily.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm here to see patient Uzumaki," he said, looking at the door.

"You can't," Juugo said simply. Sasuke glared at him.

"Like hell I can't," he muttered. "Some stupid crazy isn't going to stop me."

Sasuke took a step forward, but before Juugo could react, footsteps sounded down the hall. Looking up, Sasuke stared at the blue-haired teen stomping down the hall.

"Juugo!" he shouted. "I got you lunch!"

The blue-haired man ignored Sasuke, running straight up to the inpatient. He flashed him a smile, showing sharp teeth before setting a tray down on the chair beside the door. Juugo acquired a light blush, and dropped his eyes to the side.

"Thanks Suigetsu…" he mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oi," he growled. "Let me pass."

Suigetsu's eyes snapped to him instantly.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded. Sasuke glared right back at him.

"I'm here to see patient Uzumaki," he snapped. "I have mandatory visits with him imposed by Sannin Tsunade herself."

"They've been cancelled," Suigetsu replied immediately. "Beat it."

"Not until I see him," Sasuke snarled. Juugo moved in between him and Suigetsu.

"If you don't leave now," the big teen mumbled. "We'll remove you by force."

Sasuke smirked, setting his feet into a more comfortable position.

"You can try," he replied. Juugo took a step forward.

"What's going on here!?"

Sasuke winced at the shrill voice that sounded behind him. Juugo flinched, backing away towards Suigetsu. Sasuke turned slowly, seeing a redhead girl, her hair long and straight on one side, short and messy on the other. She was wearing the uniform of a nurse; black glasses perched on her nose. Her eyes widened as she looked Sasuke over and a sickly sweet smile slipped onto her face.

"Hi there," she crooned, slipping closer to him, much to the raven's disgust. "My name's Karin, welcome to Hokage, what can I do for you today?"

Sasuke simply looked at her in disgust.

"He's here to see Naruto," Suigetsu snapped from behind Sasuke. Instantly, Karin's smile slid off her face.

"I'm afraid no one can see Naruto," she said flatly. Sasuke glared at her.

"I have mandatory visits," Sasuke growled.

"And I told you," Suigetsu muttered. "They've been cancelled."

Sasuke whirled to glare at him, but before he could a scream cut him off.

"I don't want you! I want Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared in horror at the door, trying to rush past Juugo to it. The tall teen caught him, throwing him back.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto continued to scream as Sasuke tried to get past Juugo. Suddenly, the blonde's screams stopped.

"No!" Sasuke cried. "Let me go, damn it!"  
Juugo released the raven, standing in front of the door. Sasuke glared at the trio before turning on his heel and stalking off. He knew where he was going.

0-o-0-o-0

"So we're agreed?" Kakashi asked Tsunade cheerfully. The blonde woman smiled at him.

"Yes, yes we are," she said happily. "And may I say-"

"What the fuck!?"

Tsunade's eyes snapped to the door, her smile fading. Kakashi and Iruka turned, both frowning as Sasuke stalked in, his eyes livid as he glared at the blonde woman.

"Why the fuck can't I see him!?" he screamed. "What the fuck have you done!?"

Tsunade rose, anger and panic on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded. "I haven't done anything!"

"Then why can't I see him!?" Sasuke shouted. Tsunade snapped.

"Sit down and shut up!" she yelled. Sasuke did, shocked. "Now, tell me what the hell you are taking about!?"

Sasuke explained in a low voice. With every word, Tsunade seemed to get more and more angry.

"You're sure it was Karin?" she demanded. Sasuke nodded. "And Suigetsu?"

Sasuke nodded. Tsunade looked over at Iruka.

"Those two are entirely Orochimaru's creatures," he informed her. She nodded.

"I know," she muttered. She snatched up the phone on her desk, hitting a button. "Shizune! Get me that no good snake bastard in here immediately!"

She slammed the phone down, dropping back into her chair.

"Excuse me," Kakashi murmured, slipping out the door before anyone could say anything. Iruka watched him go, shaking his head. He hurried over to sit next to Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice. Sasuke looked at him with dead eyes.

"What the fuck do you think?" he asked coldly. Iruka sat back, shaking his head.

The door behind Sasuke opened, but the raven didn't move. Tsunade's face grew darker as she glared at the new person.

"Orochimaru," she hissed.

"Tsunade," the cold voice replied. "To what do I owe the summons?"

"What the fuck have you done to Naruto!?" Tsunade shouted. A man entered Sasuke's view and he almost recoiled. The tall man had long black hair, pale pasty skin and glinting golden eyes.

"I have done nothing to Naruto," he said smoothly. "It's all in the interest of his health."

"Damn it, Orochimaru!" Tsunade screamed. "Give me a straight answer! On what authority did you end Sasuke's visits and bar all others?"

"On my own, as a senior doctor here," Orochimaru said mildly. "You can go to the board if you like, but that will take time, time you don't want to waste."

Tsunade froze, looking up at him.

"What have you done?" she whispered. Orochimaru smirked. "What the hell have you done!?"

"Nothing yet," he said simply.

"I want to see the dobe _now,_" Sasuke interrupted in a snarl, rising. Orochimaru turned to him, a look of mild annoyance on his face. He froze once he saw Sasuke, eyes tracing his body. Sasuke glared at him.

"You must be Sasuke," Orochimaru purred, stepping closer. "Well… you're an… _interesting _one…"

"Fuck off," Sasuke hissed. "I want to see him."

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade snapped. "We're not done talking!"

"I think we are," Orochimaru drawled. "If you need me I'll be in my offi-"

"Leaving already?" a cool voice interrupted. "And here I thought you loved to drag things out…"

Orochimaru's already pale skin paled further. He turned slowly, eyes wide as he looked over the man in the door way. Sasuke looked over as well, smirking.

'_First time in my life I've been happy to see my Aniki…_'

Itachi strode into the room, moving to stand straight behind Sasuke. Itachi placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, glaring at the snake. Orochimaru took a step back.

"I-Itachi…" he stuttered. "What a-are you doing here!?"

"Well," Kakashi began cheerfully, striding in to stand beside Iruka. "You see, Sasuke has to visit Itachi regularly, and he was going to miss today's visit, so I brought Itachi to him."

"We'd like to see Naruto now," Itachi said calmly. Orochimaru glared at him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he began, drawing himself up. "You see-"

"I'm afraid that _is _possible," Itachi interrupted. "And it is going to happen. Now."

Orochimaru took another step back, nodding.

"Right…" he muttered. "Of course…"

Sasuke smirked at the pale man before stalking out of the office. Iruka hurried after him, followed by Kakashi and Tsunade. Itachi calmly stared at Orochimaru until the snake exited.

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke stalked towards Naruto's door, eyes glinting evilly. Juugo looked up at the footsteps, a heavy blush on his face as he broke off his conversation with Suigetsu. Suigetsu glared over at the raven, annoyed at the interruption.

"What the fuck do _you _want?" he snapped.

"Suigetsu!" Tsunade boomed. "Is that how you're supposed to talk to visitors?"

Suigetsu paled, seeing Sasuke's entourage.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama!" he squeaked, shuffling behind Juugo. "I didn't- I uh, you see-"

"Move," she snapped. Suigetsu shook his head.

"I can't!" he said. "I've been told we-"

"Suigetsu," Orochimaru hissed, pushing past Iruka and Kakashi. "Let them in."

"Y-Yes, Orochimaru-sama," he muttered. He turned, opening the door.

"And take Juugo back to his room!" Tsunade snapped. Suigetsu nodded, grabbing the huge teen's hand and dragging him off down the corridor. Tsunade turned to Orochimaru, glaring.

"Juugo?" she asked. "Honestly?"

Orochimaru ignored her. Sasuke growled lightly.

"Right," the blonde muttered. She turned and stalked into the room, the others following.

Tsunade let out a gasp as she saw Naruto strapped to the bed, unconscious.

"Naruto!" she cried. Rushing in, she began to untie the restraints. Iruka hurried over to help while Sasuke stared at the blonde teen on the bed, shocked. Naruto's face was devoid of color, his eyes scrunched up.

Once Tsunade and Iruka got him free, the chesty blonde reached down to shake the other blonde lightly.

"Naruto," she murmured. "Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes opened slightly, revealing the blue orbs, hazy blue. Tsunade sighed in relief.

"Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. Naruto stared up at him, face blank. He looked from Tsunade to Iruka.

"Who are you?"

* * *

As you may have noticed my update is a day early! This is special for TamaraLynn who sent me a PM - I _love _PM's and Reviews!! They make me so happy!!

Anyway, I will still update tomorrow - consider this a Christmas Present

**Next Chapter: **Teenagers


	14. Teenagers

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Teenagers_

_. _

_Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, coz they've got methods of keeping you clean. They're gonna rip up your heads, your inspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine._

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

The words ricocheted through Sasuke's head.

"His memory…" Tsunade whispered. "Wh-What…"

She spun to Orochimaru, glaring.

"What the hell have you done?" she hissed. Orochimaru frowned down at Naruto.

"I did nothing," he said, obviously confused. He swept forward, looking into Naruto's eyes. "It seems to be internal…hmm… now, if I just-"

"No," Tsunade interrupted. "You're done here. Get out."

Orochimaru hesitated for a moment before nodding. He turned, avoiding Itachi purposely, and strode from the room. Tsunade leaned in to Naruto again.

"Naruto? Do you know who I am?" she asked. The blonde was curled up on his bed, knees brought up to his chest.

"No…" he whispered. "How do you know who _I _am?"

Tsunade sighed heavily. Before she could continue Gaara pushed forward, leaning down to smile at Naruto.

"It's alright, Naruto," he murmured. "I'm here, it's alright…"

Naruto stared at him, shying away from the redhead.

"Who are you?" he whispered. "W-Who are you!? No! Don't touch me!"

Gaara froze, his eyes widening.

"No…" he breathed. "No…"

Gaara reached up to grip his head.

"What have you done!?" he screamed. "What have you done!? Naruto! No! _Naruto!_"

"Fuck!" Tsunade swore. "Someone get Lee!"

Iruka darted out the door, returning almost instantly with Rock Lee. Rock Lee hurried over to Gaara.

"Come on," he murmured, gripping the redhead's arm. "Let us go…"

As Rock Lee dragged the shrieking Gaara from the room, Tsunade returned to Naruto, who was rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears.

Sasuke stepped back, eyes locked on the blonde. Kakashi looked over at concerned. Sasuke took another step back, and another.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi began. Before Kakashi could continue Sasuke turned and strode out of the room.

'_No…_' he thought. '_H-His memory- he can't- I can't…_'

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke froze, turning back to face his guardian. He glared at him for a moment.

"Sasuke," Kakashi tried again. "You can't just leav-"

"Stop," Sasuke hissed. "I can't see him now. I can't."

"Sasuke, this is hard for all of us," Kakashi said harshly. "We've all grown to love Naruto, but he needs us now, you especi-

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "You may have grown to love him like he's family, but the love I feel for him is _not _like family!"

Kakashi froze, staring at his ward. Sasuke seemed to register what he had said and his eyes widened. He took a step away from the silver-haired man who was still frozen with shock.

"I- I-, uh-" Sasuke stuttered, stepping back again. "I just can't!"

Sasuke turned on his heel, running down the corridor and out of sight.

0-o-0-o-0

Itachi stared across the table at his brother. For once, it wasn't the other way around. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table for a while, eyes locked on the ground. Itachi cleared his throat, leaning forward.

"Well, Sasuke," Itachi murmured. "Here you are… again… the third time this week…"

Sasuke shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up," he growled. "Just be thankful I'm here…"

"Well, I'd be _more _thankful," Itachi muttered, leaning in. "If you would visit Narut-"

"Go to hell," Sasuke hissed. "Don't talk to me about _him._"

"He's started therapy," Itachi continued, ignoring his younger brother. "To get his memory back. But they say that every little thing helps."

"It won't help…" Sasuke whispered. "For fucks sake, _Gaara _didn't help… I won't help."

Itachi observed his little brother for a moment before raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I thought you were always more important to Naruto than _Gaara,_" he said, looking to the side. Sasuke's gaze snapped back to him. "Guess I was wrong…"

Sasuke stared at his brother for a while, the cogs in his mind turning.

'_Gaara… Naruto loved Gaara… but Gaara didn't repress Kyuubi… _I _did. Not Gaara…maybe…_'

Sasuke rose suddenly. Itachi looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Sasuke looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to see the dobe," Sasuke growled. Before Itachi could reply, Sasuke stalked out of the visiting room. Itachi watched him go with a slight smile.

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto rocked back and forth, tugging the black and orange jacket tighter. In his hand was the little fox carving. Iruka had said that Sasuke had gotten him the jacket and necklace, for Christmas, but Naruto couldn't remember who Sasuke was.

Nuzzling into the jacket, Naruto inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent of blueberries and mint. The smell seemed to help slightly; it made his head less foggy.

"Why hasn't he come to visit me?" Naruto muttered. "If he cares about me like that Iruka says he does…"

Naruto shook his head, clearing the thoughts out. His eyes fell on Gaara's empty bed. The redhead hadn't been back since his first freak-out.

**Kit…**

Naruto shrieked, curling up tight, looking around the room.

"Wh-Who's there?" he called. He looked around but his eyes didn't see anyone.

**You can't see me, kit.**

Naruto huddled in on himself, eyes wide.

"Wh-Who are you?' he whispered.

**My name's Kyuubi, I'm your brother**

"Br-Brother?" Naruto whispered. "But I don't have a brother…"

**I'm not your real brother, but more of a foster brother. Please kit, listen to me.**

"I can't see you…" Naruto whispered. "How do I know you're real?"

**Because you can hear me. Listen to me, Naruto, I'm here, you don't have to be alone.**

"You're my friend?" Naruto whispered.

**Yes. Your best friend.**

Naruto sat up slightly, his fear fading.

"Best friend…" he repeated softly.

**Yes. Now listen to me, I need you to do something. You need your medicine.**

"I have my medicine…" Naruto replied, confused. "Tsunade gave it to me."

**Not that medicine. Your old medicine. You need to go to the door and as Lee for it.**

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why is my old medicine so important?"

**It just it. Please, kit, you need it.**

"Ok then…" Naruto whispered. He rose padding to the door. "I'll get it for _you_."

**That's a good kit.**

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke strode around the corner to Naruto's room, smiling slightly. He was happy to be seeing the blonde again. His steps slowed however, as he saw the door open and Lee talking to someone inside. As the door closed again, Lee turned around, obvious confusion on his face.

"Lee," Sasuke called, walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

Lee looked up and smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke! You are here!" he cried happily. "Excellent!"

"Lee, what's up?" Sasuke asked him, eyeing him. Lee blinked a couple of times.

"It is quite odd actually," he mused. "Naruto was asking for his medicine – his _old _medicine."

"His _old _medicine?" Sasuke repeated. Lee nodded. "Why would he wan-"

Sasuke froze, several things clicking in his head at once.

"Lee!" he cried, reaching out to grab the black-haired man's shoulders. "Whatever you do, don't give him that medicine!"

Lee stared back at the raven haired teen.

"What…? What are you talking about Sasuke?" he demanded. Sasuke shook him.

"Please!" Sasuke said firmly. "Just don't give it to him!"

Lee nodded slowly, prying Sasuke's fingers off him.

"Very well…" he said. "I think it will clash with his new medicine anyway…"

Sasuke nodded, taking a couple of steps back from the man before turning and running.

"Where are you going?" Lee shouted after him. "Sasuke!?"

Sasuke ran faster, headed for Tsunade's office. His thoughts flew back to what Tsunade told him a while ago.

"_**It seems Kyuubi and Shukaku were both created by Naruto and Gaara's fathers," the blonde woman said tiredly. "They're not actually real, but they are at the same time…"**_

"_**I don't get it," Sasuke said, leaning in. Tsunade sighed.**_

"_**Naruto and Gaara have microchips in their brains," she said bluntly. "They are Kyuubi and Shukaku. They are in communication with each other and through each other, Naruto and Gaara. When Kyuubi 'smells' people coming, as Naruto says he does, he is actually recognizing their brain waves."**_

"_**So why don't you simply take the chips out?" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade shook her head. **_

"_**We can't," she said. "Not yet. It would kill the boys. You see, we need to wait for Kyuubi and Shukaku to, well, basically, to die."**_

"_**And how do you 'kill' them?" Sasuke asked. **_

"_**We don't know," Tsunade admitted. "We believe they are being… 'fed' somehow… we need to kill their 'food source' for lack of a better word, before we can remove them."**_

"_**What is their food source?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade sighed.**_

"_**That's the million dollar question."**_

'_Food source…_' Sasuke thought. '_It has to be! It fits…_'

"_**My parents worked with Gaara's dad at Kage labs," Naruto explained. "We lived right next door, so I spent most of my time there with my parents. They were always working, rarely going home…"**_

"_**Is that all you remember?" Sasuke asked curiously. "What exactly did your parents do?"**_

"_**Dunno…" Naruto said. "All I know is that my Dad owned **_**Flash Medicines**_**."**_

"**Flash Medicines**_**?" Sasuke asked, surprised. "That's one of the main suppliers of medicine in Konoha… they supply all the medicine for the institute."**_

Sasuke skidded to a halt in front of Tsunade's office. He burst in, hurrying straight to the startled blonde at the desk.

"The medicine!" he said, slamming a fist down. "What type of medicine did the dobe have before the amnesia?"

Tsunade blinked a couple of times.

"What are you talking abou-" Sasuke cut her off.

"The medicine, damn it!" he shouted. Tsunade frowned.

"It was a special one," she said slowly. "Minato left notes behind, and one spoke of Naruto. He said that Naruto and Gaara were both on the same medicine, and there was quite a large stock of it. The company has continued to produce it solely for the two."

"What did it do?" Sasuke demanded.

"Apparently Kyuubi and Shukaku are rather violent," Tsunade said. "It calms them down, why?"

"Food source," Sasuke said grimly. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Of course…" she whispered. She snatched up the phone next to her, punching in a number. "It's Tsunade. Stop producing the DRS 44 immediately!"

Sasuke threw himself into a chair while Tsunade barked orders into the phone. He sighed in relief.

'_We'll kill it… then they'll take it out…_' he thought. '_And then… Naruto _will _get his memory back!_'

* * *

Alright... there's the promised chapter! I'll see you all Friday! Merry Christmas for Thursday and all! Much love!

**Next Chapter: **Change Your Mind


	15. Change Your Mind

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Change Your Mind_

_._

_Don't solve the problem, when danger is better, far away where you stock them in cages that tether and all the bridges you've burned, leave you trapped off at all sides.. And now the tables do turn, and it's all gone, what's left for you?_

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth, eyes on the door.

"I wonder where he is?" he muttered.

**Where the hell is he? Damn it, kit! We need that medication!**

"Shut up," Naruto growled, sick of the voice's whining. Surprisingly, the words felt right, like he had said them to the voice a hundred times over.

The door clanked and Naruto whirled to face it.

**Finally!**

But it was not Lee who stepped in, but Tsunade. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the medical bag in her hand.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "Where's Lee?"

"Naruto," Tsunade began with a smile. "It's time for a physical."

Naruto sighed, nodding.

**Don't.**

Naruto froze, staring at the other blonde.

**Don't go with her.**

"Why not?" Naruto asked softly. Tsunade took a step forward.

**No! Don't go with her! She's going to kill me!**

Naruto stepped back, eyes wide. Tsunade sighed lightly.

"Naruto, come with me," she said, holding out a hand. Naruto shook his head. "Naruto!"

"No!" he shouted. "I don't want to!"

"Lee!" Tsunade shouted. Rock Lee rushed in, hurrying over to Naruto.

"No!" the blonde teen shrieked. "I won't go! No!"

Lee quickly gripped the blonde's arms, incapacitating him by twisting them. Naruto cried out.

"No!" he cried. "No! Kyuubi! Make them stop!"

"It's ok, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. "We're going to make the voices go away!"

"No!" Naruto screamed. "Let me go! Kyuubi!"

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the small room they had put Naruto in. Tsunade had told him he wasn't allowed to see the blonde until they were sure he was calm.

Across the hall, Iruka shuffled. He was equally worried about Naruto, but he was also worried about Sasuke.

"Are you finally going to see him, Sasuke?" Iruka asked cautiously. Sasuke stopped pacing, looking up at the brunette.

"Yes," he growled. "I should have done it sooner."

"That's good," Iruka said softly. "Hopefully seeing you will help Naruto. You are very dear to him."

Footsteps saved Sasuke from having to answer. Both brunette's looked up, moving forward as Tsunade strode towards them.

"The medicine seems to be the key!" she said excitedly. "Kyuubi has receded to an extreme degree, Shukaku too!"

"So what does that mean?" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade's smile faded.

"I'm afraid it does mean that Minato and Kushina were drugging Naruto," she said with a sigh. "And we have been unintentionally keeping it up for the last twelve years."

"Who would do that?" Iruka asked in a soft, sad voice. "Who would drug their own child?"

"Minato and Kushina never wanted children," Tsunade explained with another sigh. "Naruto was an accident. I believe they thought that the only upside to him was that they could use him as a test subject without his consent. He was probably raised to think that what he was doing was normal."

"They were monsters," Sasuke snarled. "Fucking monsters! He deserves better than that!"

"He deserves better?" Tsunade repeated. "And who will give him better? You?"

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. "Yes I will!"

"Well that's good," Tsunade said with a smile. "Because Kakashi and I have been talking and we've decided Naruto will benefit from a stay at the Uchiha mansion."

Sasuke's breath caught as he stared at the woman.

"F-For how l-long?" he breathed, leaning forward. "How long?"

"Indefinitely," Tsunade said with a smile. A small smile slipped onto Sasuke's face before he could catch it. "But only once his memory returns."

The smile slid off Sasuke's face and his eyes snapped to the door instantly. Tsunade nodded.

"You can go in," she said softly. Sasuke nodded before approaching the door. His heart was pounding in his ears as he reached out to grasp the handle. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke turned the handle slowly, pushing the door open.

0-o-0-o-0

As the door to his room opened, Naruto looked up hopefully. Kyuubi had fallen silent hours ago, and Naruto had been alone since.

The blonde's breath caught as he looked over the teen that was standing in the doorway. He was incredibly handsome, pale skin standing out in sharp contrast to his black, bottomless eyes and blue-black hair, spiked up at the back with bangs framing his face.

The teen's eyes locked onto Naruto, and the blonde felt like sinking back into the bed to avoid the raven's gaze. It was too intense.

'_Why is he here?_' Naruto wondered. 'He_ can't_ _be here to see _me_…_'

But the teen walked into the room, eyes wide as he stared at Naruto. His soft-looking pale lips parted.

"Dobe…" he whispered, moving to stand by the bed, reaching a hand out to the blonde. "N-Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened and his head pounded.

"_**Hello, you must be Sasuke," Iruka began kindly. "My name is Umino Iruka, but you can just call me Iruka. Welcome to my ther-"**_

"_**Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shrieked, cutting him off. "Don't be nice to this teme! He's late!"**_

_**  
**_

"_**What!?" Naruto shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the raven. "I have to share a room with this teme!?"**_

"_**Shut up, dobe," Sasuke growled, dropping onto Gaara's bed. "I'm not happy about it either."**_

"_**Why are you such a teme one moment," Naruto muttered. "And so nice the next?"**_

_**Sasuke didn't answer; he calmly placed a soft kiss on Naruto's head. Naruto turned scarlet, unsure of how to react.**_

"_**I-I want to do all the Christmas traditions…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, an evil smirk creeping onto his face.**_

"_**You did it wrong," he whispered huskily. Before Naruto could react beyond looking up, Sasuke rewrapped his arms around the blonde, swooping in and claiming those lips deeply. **_

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, gripping his chest where his heart was. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke rushed forward, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Naruto instantly. Naruto buried his face against Sasuke's chest, tears flowing down his face.

"I'm here, dobe," Sasuke murmured. "I'm right here."

"No…" Naruto breathed, pulling back out of Sasuke's arms to look up at him. "You used my name…"

Sasuke flushed slightly, pulling the blonde back to his chest.

"Shut up, dobe," he muttered. Naruto nuzzled his chest.

"I like it when you say my name…" he murmured. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm glad you do, _Naruto_," he said softly, rolling the name to turn it into a spoken caress. "And I like saying it…_Naruto_…"

Naruto shivered slightly. Sasuke dropped back onto the bed, pulling the blonde onto his chest.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "Your name sounds so right on my tongue…"

Naruto blushed scarlet, gripping Sasuke tighter. He looked up at the raven, eyes locked on the pale lips.

A cough drew the attention of the two teens, and they both looked over at the door. Iruka smiled softly at them, eyes warm as he ignored the glare Sasuke gave him. Naruto grinned.

"Iruka-sensei!" he cried, trying to pull out of Sasuke's grip. "Wha- teme! Let me go!"

"No," Sasuke said simply. Iruka hurried over to the bed, reaching out to stroke the blonde's hair.

"Naruto," he said smiling. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Naruto grinned up at him,

"Me too, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto replied. He looked around suddenly, sobering. "Where's Gaara?"

Iruka's smile faded slightly.

"I'll go get him," he said softly. "He'll be very glad to see you."

Iruka glided out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone again. Sasuke pulled the blonde tighter to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke buried his hair in the blonde's hair, inhaling deeply. Naruto shuffled slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Sasuke?"

"I was so scared, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled. "So scared you wouldn't remember me."

"I didn't actually," Naruto confessed. "Until you spoke. But why wouldn't I remember you?"

"You didn't remember anyone," Sasuke growled. "Not Tsunade, not Iruka, hell, not even _Gaara_! Why would you remember me?"

"Because you're different," Naruto said determinedly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. "In a good way."

Sasuke dipped his head down and claimed the blonde's lips deeply. Naruto squeaked softly as Sasuke sucked on his bottom lip before releasing him.

"You're different too, dobe," he murmured. "In a _very _good way."

Naruto turned scarlet, smiling up at Sasuke regardless.

"Sasuke…" he breathed, locking his eyes onto Sasuke's lips. Sasuke lowered them back down, about to claim Naruto's as his own again…

"Ok, Gaara!" Iruka's voice sounded right outside the door. "Here we are!"

Before Sasuke could react, Naruto was gone, racing towards the door. Gaara entered, meeting him three steps in. Naruto threw his arms around the redhead as Gaara's arms slunk around his waist. Gaara buried his face in Naruto's hair while Naruto tugged him closer.

"Naruto…" Gaara breathed. "Naruto…I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, Gaara," Naruto soothed. "I'm here, its ok."

"I'm so sorry…" Gaara repeated. "I told them- they hurt you- I'm sorry…"

"It's ok," Naruto said again, leaning back to look the redhead in the eye. "I love you, Aniki."

Gaara pulled the blonde closer, smiling.

"I love you too, otouto," Gaara replied softly. Naruto smiled, but then froze.

"Kyuubi…" he breathed. "I-I can't hear Kyuubi! Or Shukaku!"

"Me neither, otouto," Gaara agreed. "They're gone."

"They're gone…" Naruto repeated with a grin. "They're gone!"

"They're not technically gone," Tsunade said, entering. "But they will be as soon as we can schedule the surgery."

Sasuke watched silently as Tsunade explained what caused the voiced. His eyes never left the blonde.

"Once the chips are gone," Tsunade continued. "You'll both be released into custody."

Gaara's grip on Naruto tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he growled. "Who? I won't go to Yashamaru!"

"Well, actually," Tsunade began. "Yashamaru _did _make a bid for custody, but your siblings fought against him and won. You'll be in their custody instead."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"Temari?" he breathed. "Kankuro?"

"Yes," Tsunade said with a nod. "Yashamaru kept them away from you for all these years. But now they have custody."

Naruto flashed the stunned Gaara a bright smile before turning back to Tsunade.

"And me?" he asked. "Who do I go to?"

"Well, I have discussed it with Iruka," Tsunade began with a smile. "And Kakashi. And we all believe there might be a place for you at Uchiha Mansion, depending on Sasuke…"

Naruto whirled to face Sasuke, pulling out of Gaara's arms. Sasuke rose off the bed, hiding a smirk at Naruto's hopeful face, and crossed straight to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling the kitsune close. Before Naruto could react, Sasuke leaned down and kissed him deeply. Naruto gripped the raven's arms, moving his mouth back against Sasuke's furiously. The delicious blueberry and mint mix hovered on the edge of Naruto's tastes and he opened his mouth slightly, practically begging Sasuke to slip his tongue in. Before he could, however, a small cough drew them out of it.

They broke apart, panting slightly, and Sasuke smiled down at the blonde.

"There is definitely a place for you there," he said softly. Naruto grinned up at him, clinging to him tight.

"Sasuke…" he breathed. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke buried his face in the blonde locks happily.

'_My Naruto…once that stupid chip is gone you'll be mine forever._'

* * *

Yay! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!!!

**Next Chapter: **Take Me Under

(NO YOU PERVS! NOT LIKE THAT! ...trust me, when it gets to _that _the chapter name will give it away.)


	16. Take Me Under

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Take Me Under_

_._

_Now it seems I'm fading, all my dreams are not worth saving, done my share of waiting, and I've still got nowhere else to go. So I wait for you to take me all the way._

* * *

Naruto bounced up and down on his seat, his large grin not fading.

"Where the hell is the Old Hag?" he demanded.

As if summoned by his words, Tsunade entered. Naruto bounded off his chair with a shout, bouncing over to hug the woman tightly.

"So why did you wanna see me?" he asked, flashing her a breathtaking smile. Tsunade sighed heavily, gesturing for the blonde to sit.

"We have to talk, Naruto," she said gravely. "About the surgery."

Naruto sat, his grin gone, replaced with a frown.

"What about it?" he asked, confused. Tsunade shuffled some papers.

"Well, there seems to be a complication," she began. "You see, the chi-"

"A _complication!?_" Naruto shrieked, leaping to his feet. "Gaara's in there right now! We have to stop them!"

"Naruto sit _down,_" Tsunade growled. "The complication isn't with Gaara's surgery. Only yours."

Naruto sat down, staring at the older blonde, shocked.

"J-Just me…?" he whispered. Tsunade nodded. Naruto sighed heavily. "Thank Kami-sama!"

"Naruto! This is not a good thing!" Tsunade snapped.

"At least it's just me!" Naruto snapped back. "At least it's not Gaara as well!"

"I'd rather it was neither of you!" Tsunade shouted. "Damn it, Naruto! You could die!"

Naruto froze, staring at the older blonde.

"D-Die…?" he whispered. Tsunade sighed.

"The chip is located near a major cluster o-" Tsunade was cut off.

"Explain it simply," Naruto interrupted. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Fine. The chip is in a bad location," Tsunade said simply. "You have a thirty percent chance of dying."

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, his lips parted slightly.

"Th-Thirty…?" he whispered. Tsunade nodded. "Th-Thirty… that could be worse…"

"I think we should focus on the seventy percent chance of survival," Tsunade said firmly. "Now, I believe we should continue with the surgery, as planned."

"Well…" Naruto mumbled. "What have I got to lose? I've waited long enough, I've got nowhere else to go."

"Naruto…" Tsunade growled. Naruto looked up.

"Have you told Sasuke?" Naruto asked quickly. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, not yet," she said. "He's on his way now."

"Can I tell him?" Naruto asked quickly. "Please?"

Tsunade stared at him, but nodded.

"I see no problem with that…" she murmured. Naruto bit his lip. "What are you up to?"

"Please," Naruto whispered. "He worries so much already… let me handle this…"

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke stalked into Tsunade's office impatiently, wondering what the hell the woman wanted _this _time.

"Look, lady," he growled. "I'm not up for any of your cra-"

Sasuke froze, staring at Naruto, who was staring right back from one of the chairs. Tsunade sighed heavily, gesturing for Sasuke to sit.

"What's going on?" the raven asked cautiously, dragging the chair right up next to Naruto's before sitting. Naruto reached out to take his hand automatically. Sasuke wrapped his left arm around the blonde's shoulders, giving Naruto his right hand.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began. "There's a slight… complication with the surgery…"

Sasuke stopped breathing, staring into the blonde's bright blue eyes.

"What sort of complication?" he asked in a low voice. Naruto squeezed his hand.

"Nothing too serious," he promised. "Just… a five percent chance it could be fatal."

"Fatal…?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded slightly. "_FATAL!?_"

Sasuke tore his hand free from Naruto's grip, leaping to his feet. He whirled to Tsunade, eyes blazing.

"You've got to be kidding me," he hissed. "Fatal?"

"No, we're not kidding," the older blonde replied coldly. "There is a chance that Naruto will not survive. But as you heard, it's only a _five _percent chance."

"A five percent chance of him dying!" Sasuke shouted. "Dying!"

"I know!" Tsunade shouted in reply. "I _know!_ I'm not happy about it either!"

"Sasuke please!" Naruto hissed, rising. "Be reasonable!"

"Reasonable!?" Sasuke shouted. "I _am _being reasonable! There is no way in hell I'm going to let you die!"

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him close. The blonde buried his face in the raven's neck. Slowly, Sasuke brought his arms up around the kitsune, hiding his face in Naruto's hair.

"Don't die…" he whispered. "I- you can't die…"

"I don't want to," Naruto replied softly. "Don't worry; it's only five percent…"

Sasuke pushed Naruto back, gripping his shoulders tight.

"Promise me," he whispered. Naruto looked up at him, confused. "Promise me you won't die."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "I can't promise that!"

Sasuke growled lightly, tightening his grip on the blonde.

"You have to!" he snarled. "You have to promise me!"

"I can't!" Naruto shouted. "I can't promise that!"

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, releasing the blonde. He glared down the blonde for a moment before shooting Tsunade a look. When neither blonde replied, Sasuke turned on his heel, stalking out.

Tsunade and Naruto exchanged looks before Tsunade sighed.

"That could have gone better," she mumbled. Naruto nodded. "If that was him freaking out over _five _percent… I can see why you insisted on lying."

"He worries too much," Naruto said softly. "And I hate to see him worry…"

"He obviously cares about you a lot," Tsunade observed. "Which is a good thing."

Naruto smiled softly.

"Yes…" he murmured. "It _is _a good thing…"

0-o-0-o-0

'_One… two… three…four…_'

"Damn it…" Naruto muttered. "How did I end up like this again?"

"You tell me, dobe,"

Naruto sat up quickly, eyes flying to the door. Sasuke stood there, eyes locked on the floor.

"Sasuke…" the blonde whispered. Sasuke looked up, meeting the blonde's eyes. Naruto opened his arms welcomingly. Sasuke crossed the room in two steps, sitting next to the blonde on the bed and wrapping his own arms around him.

"I'm sorry…" the raven whispered. "I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry I tried to make you promise that. I'm just sorry."

"It's ok," Naruto soothed, hugging the raven tighter. "I know you're worried, so it's ok."

Sasuke rocked the blonde back and forth, clutching him tight. They stayed like that, settled in the comfortable silence for a while.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, looking up at the raven. "I-I'm scared…"

Sasuke dropped back onto the bed, pulling the blonde onto his chest.

"It's ok, Naruto," he murmured. "I'm scared too… it's ok, I'm here…"

Naruto leaned up, pushing his lips shyly against Sasuke's. Sasuke pulled him up further, deepening the kiss. After sucking on the blonde's lower lip for a moment, Sasuke slid his tongue in. Naruto moaned softly as the blueberry and mint mix assaulted him, making him dizzy. Sasuke re-explored his blonde's mouth, tasting everything and poking his tongue into every crevice. Naruto wrapped his own tongue around the exploring muscle as Sasuke rolled them over, lying on top of the blonde.

As the raven's tongue wandered, Sasuke trailed his hands down the blonde's body. Shuffling to be more comfortable, and to not crush the blonde, Sasuke allowed his hands to slip under Naruto's top, racing over the warm chest underneath.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, breaking away before he truly lost himself. Sasuke moved to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting. Naruto arched up against the raven as fingers tweaked his nipples. Naruto mewled softly as Sasuke sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Once the neck was marked, Sasuke returned to the blonde's lips, re-ravishing Naruto's mouth. As Sasuke played with his nipples some more, Naruto gasped loudly, feeling a certain part of his anatomy growing. Sasuke smirked against the kitsune's lips, grinding down on him. He quickly tugged the blonde's top over his head, sliding down to attack his chest happily, still grinding down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "Ngh! Stop!"

Sasuke ceased his movements immediately, looking up at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, placing another kiss on the blonde's chest. Naruto frowned.

"Th-There are cameras…" the blonde panted. "Cameras wa-watching us…"

"So?" Sasuke said, returning to the blonde's chest. Naruto gripped his hair, pulling him back up.

"No! I'm not doing anything in front of a camera!" he hissed. "We have to wait!"

"Wait?" Sasuke repeated with a frown. Naruto turned scarlet, pulling the raven up to his mouth.

"Yes," he breathed against Sasuke's lips. "Once we're alone, we'll do this more…"

Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips deeply, but released him quickly.

"Alright," he muttered, rolling off the blonde. Naruto leaned on the raven's chest, smiling slightly. "Later…"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and felt the embrace returned.

"Go to sleep, dobe," Sasuke murmured. "You're exhausted."

"No…" Naruto mumbled. "Surgery tomorrow… I have to stay awake with you."

"Go to sleep," Sasuke whispered, stroking the blonde's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Naruto allowed his eyes to slide shut as he clutched the raven desperately. Sasuke pulled him close, stroking the blonde's bare back gently.

'_You won't die dobe,_' he thought. '_I won't let you…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke stared at the door leading to the OR. Tsunade wasn't going to let him watch. He growled lightly, pacing back and forth. They were going to take Naruto in soon.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke whirled, his breath catching as he saw a team of nurses wheeling Naruto on a bed towards him. Sasuke hurried over, catching the blonde's hand.

"Naruto," he whispered. The nurses stopped, stepping back to give them some privacy.

"You came," Naruto whispered, his eyes shining. Sasuke let a small growl slip from his lips.

"Of course I came," he muttered, clutching the blonde's hand tighter. Naruto leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"It means a lot to me," he murmured. Sasuke smiled softly at him.

"Iruka said he's coming in later," he replied. "He's bringing Gaara with him."

"Be nice," Naruto warned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm always nice," he muttered. Naruto squeezed his hand.

"Liar," he said, eyes twinkling. Sasuke leaned in to kiss the blonde deeply, swamping the kitsune with his taste. Naruto mewled against his lips, opening his mouth instantly. Sasuke let his tongue slide in, lapping up the lemon and pineapple taste.

They drew apart, Sasuke licking up the strand of saliva connecting them. He looked down at Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered. "And you'd better not die."

Naruto's eyes widened and a grin slipped onto his face.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "I love you too…"

Sasuke kissed him once more before stepping away. The nurses rushed in, taking up the bed and pushing it towards the OR doors.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, trying to look over his shoulder at the raven. "I love you! I won't die!"

Sasuke smiled sadly as the blonde vanished through the doors.

'_Damn straight you won't die, dobe,_'

Turning away from the doors, Sasuke strode towards the seats, picking one out and sitting. He chose one where he could watch the door to Naruto's OR and the entrance to the hospital at the same time.

He didn't plan on leaving until Naruto came back out.

* * *

Ok! Ok! I'm a day late! I'm hoping that whereever you all are it's still Tuesday .

Anyway, that was 'Take Me Under'

**Next Chapter: **Every Time We Touch'

Yet again! No Perv Alerts!! But we're getting close...


	17. Every Time We Touch

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary:** Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _Flashback/dream _/Shukaku / Kyuubi

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

I'm curious as to how many people actual read AN's... I mean, I do, mostly. So if you do read ANs, please sign your review with 'Banana Hammock' - just a small experiment.

Oh - and no smut yet

**

* * *

**

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Every Time We Touch_

_. _

_Every time we touch I get this feeling, every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side. Coz every time we touch I feel the static, every time we kiss I reach for the sky, can't you feel my heart beat so, want you in my life._

* * *

Sasuke glared across the room at the closed doors of the OR. It had been sixteen hours already. Next to him, Iruka shuffled slightly. He had shown up in the last five hours, bring Gaara with him.

Speaking of Gaara…

Sasuke ignored the heated glare he received from said redhead, eyes remaining locked on the doors. Apparently the nurses who had heard Naruto and Sasuke's… announcements, had spread it around. Gaara had found out and had been… less than happy.

"So Sasuke…" Iruka began. Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke!"

"What?" the raven growled. Iruka sighed.

"When was the last time you went home?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can't go home," he mumbled. "I have to wait…"

Iruka sighed heavily.

"There's no point in arguing with you," Iruka muttered. "Is there?"

"Correct," Sasuke drawled.

"Iruka?" a voice said. "I have news on Naruto."

Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes locking on the woman he recognized as Tsunade's assistant.

"What?" he growled, leaping to his feet. "What happened?"

0-o-0-o-0

"Ngh… bright…"

Naruto scrunched his eyes up against the glare, trying to make it go away. He blinked a couple of times, feeling his eyes adapting to the light.

Blinking, Naruto looked around. He was in a hospital room, on a bed. He glared over at the window, mentally demanding that the curtain's close themselves, but his eyes fell on the chair in front of the window instead, or more specifically, the person sprawled out in it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. The raven didn't stir from his sleep. Naruto watched him for a moment before searching for something the throw.

Sasuke groaned as a pillow hit him in the face, jerking him out of his slumber. He gripped it, glaring around at whoever threw it at him. His eyes fell on the grinning blonde on the bed and his breath caught.

"Naruto…?" he whispered. The blonde nodded happily. "Naruto!"

Sasuke rushed over to the blonde, reaching out to clasp his hand. He placed the other hand on the blonde's forehead gently.

"Are you ok?" he murmured, trailing the hand down the blonde's face, his neck and his chest. "Are you alright?"  
Naruto let the raven's hand trace his body as he smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Sasuke," he said happily. Sasuke let his hands continue their journey over the blonde's body, basically using the pretense of searching for injury to touch the blonde.

"You made me worry, dobe," Sasuke mumbled, returning his hand to the blonde's face. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I love you too, teme," he muttered. Sasuke smirked, lowering his lips to the blonde's.

"I _do _love you," he murmured softly before claiming the lips gently. Naruto sighed softly against the raven's lips.

Sasuke pulled away, smiling softly. Naruto grinned up at him, shuffling over on the bed. Sasuke smirked before kicking his shoes off and climbing on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde instantly, pulling him close. Naruto nuzzled his chest happily.

"How sweet," Tsunade drawled from the door. Sasuke glared at her.

"Old Hag!" Naruto cried, waving. "I'm fine!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, striding into the door.

"I know, brat," she said. "I was the one that performed the surgery."  
Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…" he muttered. "But you didn't do Gaara's!"

"Gaara's wasn't critical," she said simply. "Anyway, the surgery was a success; you'll be released straight into Iruka's custody."

Sasuke frowned, pulling the blonde closer.

"Iruka?" he repeated. "Isn't he supposed to come home with me?"

Tsunade fixed Sasuke with a firm look.

"Iruka moved into the Uchiha Mansion a day ago," she informed him. "Which _you _would have known if you had gone home at all in the last three days."

Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's.

"I couldn't leave," he muttered. "I couldn't…"

Naruto clutched the raven tighter, smiling. Sasuke nuzzled his head.

"Well," Tsunade said. "We've just got to give Naruto a physical and then he'll be ready to go."

Sasuke smirked, kissing the blonde on the head. Naruto grinned at the woman.

"Then let's do this physical!"

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto stared around the room, eyes stopping briefly on the bags on his bed. He clasped his hands together, grinning.

"Getting nostalgic, dobe?" Sasuke drawled, leaning against a wall. Naruto whirled to face him.

"No!" he cried shaking his head. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, pushing off from the wall. "I'm looking forward to leaving!"

"Oh and why is that?" Sasuke asked, sauntering towards the blonde. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Because…" he muttered. "I can't wait to be living with you…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close.

"Good," he murmured. "I can't wait for you to be living with me."

Naruto grinned up at him.

"You live in a mansion, right?" he asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded. "I can have my own room then!? It will be the first time ever, unless you count the times I spent at Iruka's…"

Sasuke growled lightly, but before he could say anything else, the door flew open. Gaara stalked in, eyes narrowing as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto together. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's arms, looking at the ground.

"Hi Gaara," he mumbled. Gaara tossed Sasuke a glare before hugging the blonde tight.

"I don't want to be away from you," he muttered. "I don't want you to go…"

"Don't worry Gaara!" Naruto chirped, aiming for false cheer. "I'm gonna visit you heaps! I promise!"

"It's not the same," the redhead growled. "Not the same…"

The door slammed open, startling the blonde. He looked over and stared as another blonde entered, her eyes taking in the room, obviously unimpressed.

"Kami-sama, _this _is where he's been living?" she drawled. A tall brunette followed her, his hair the same as Gaara's. He looked over Gaara and Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Gaara," he said in a bored tone. "Is this… Naruto, was it?"

Naruto nodded shyly, hugging the redhead tighter. The other blonde turned her gaze on him.

"Hey kid," she said. "I'm Temari and this is Kankuro."

"Hi…" Naruto mumbled. Gaara clutched him closer. Gaara glared at her.

"Wait outside," he hissed. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"No," she snapped. "Kami-sama, Gaara, when did you turn into such a brat?"

Naruto stared at the other blonde. No one had ever spoken to Gaara like that before. Kankuro shook his head.

"Sorry for imposing on your breathing space," he muttered. Naruto bit back a giggle at Gaara's outraged look. Gaara glared at them both, trying to kill them with their eyes. Temari's narrowed further.

"That's it," she growled. "If you're going to glare like a brat I'm going to treat you like one."

Before Naruto or Gaara could move, Temari strode forward, taking Gaara's ear in her fingers and twisting. Gaara let out a snarl, trying to hit her off. She ignored him.

"It was nice to meet you," she said with a smile to Naruto. Naruto nodded, watching with wide eyes as Temari dragged the redhead from the room. Kankuro chuckled lightly.

"See you around, kid," he said, nodding to the blonde. He sent Sasuke a curious look before leaving.

"I think they'll be fine," Naruto mumbled. "If they won't put up with any of Gaara's intimidation tactics they'll be fine."

Sasuke slinked his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him against the raven's body.

"Don't worry about Gaara," he murmured. "Worry about yourself."

"I don't need to now," Naruto replied, leaning against the raven. "You worry enough for both of us."

"I need to worry," Sasuke muttered. "You're always getting into trouble."

"That's what you're for," Naruto said, spinning in the brunette's arms. "You're here to keep me out of trouble!"

"I'll try," Sasuke mumbled. "Even if I have to keep you close to me at all times."

Naruto nuzzled his chest happily before looking up at him.

"So how big will my room be?" he asked curiously. "What color?"

"My room is fairly big," Sasuke replied. "And it's blue."

"Not yours, teme!" Naruto said. "_My_ room!"

"You don't get your own room," Sasuke growled, pulling him closer. "You're sleeping in my room."

"Your room?" Naruto asked, widening his eyes in fake innocence. "You have two beds?"

Sasuke growled lightly.

"No, dobe," he muttered. "I have one…"

"Then where will I sleep?" Naruto asked naively. Sasuke snapped.

"With me, dobe!" he snapped. "In my bed, damn it! With me in it!"

Naruto tried to tug out of the raven's arms.

"Pervert!" he cried, but ruined it by grinning. "Pervert!"

Sasuke tugged him closer, attacking the blonde's neck. Naruto squealed happily, leaning on the brunette heavily. Sasuke dropped back onto the bed, pulling the kitsune on top of him.

"You love it," he muttered against a fresh mark. Naruto nuzzled against him.

"I can't wait to live with you," he murmured. "I really can't…"

"Good," Sasuke replied, moving up to the blonde's mouth. "Neither can I."

Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips deeply, sucking on the bottom lip. Naruto pushed his body against Sasuke's, wanting as much contact as possible.

"When we get there," Naruto muttered, breaking the kiss and blushing heavily. "We'll be alone, right?"

Sasuke smirked, holding the blonde close.

"I'll make sure of it," he promised.

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto stared around the entrance hall of the mansion, eyes wide. When he had last seen it, when Iruka and Naruto had arrived for Christmas, it hadn't seemed as big. However, staring around the entrance hall, Naruto's eyes took in the large marble staircase, thick wooden doors and fancy-looking paintings.

"It's huge…" he whispered, clutching Sasuke's hand tighter. Sasuke gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Why do you need this much space?"

"So that my father could flaunt his money," Sasuke muttered. Naruto looked up at him.

"But why have _you _kept it?" he asked confused. "You could have sold it…"

"I grew up here," Sasuke muttered. "It has… memories…"

Naruto huddled against Sasuke, smiling up at him.

"So it's special…" he said softly. Sasuke nodded. "I see…"

"Ah! Naruto!"

Naruto looked up and smiled at Kakashi. Sasuke growled lightly, pulling the blonde against him. Kakashi smiled at the blonde.

"Hi Kakashi!" Naruto chirped, grinning. "Look! I'm out of the institute!"

"Yes, I can see that," Kakashi mused. Sasuke glared at him. "Welcome to the Uchiha Mansion."

"Is that Naruto?" Iruka's voice sounded. Naruto dashed forward, meeting the man as he came out of a doorway. He threw his arms around the older man, hugging him tight.

"Iruka-sensei!" he cried. "You're here!"

"I live here now," Iruka reminded him, leading him back towards Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi smirked, reaching out to pull Iruka to his side. Iruka turned scarlet but allowed his arm to slip around Kakashi's waist anyway. Sasuke growled slightly, pulling the blonde back to him.

"We're going upstairs," he muttered. Naruto looked up at him.

"What?" he asked. "But I want to talk to Iru-"

Sasuke dragged the blonde off, ignoring his protests. He led him up the stairs, along a twist of halls, up another staircase and finally to a pair of large double doors. Pushing them both open, Sasuke strode into the room, releasing the blonde's hand and dropping his bag on the ground. Naruto looked around, eyes wide.

Sasuke's room was _huge_. He had a large bed, bigger than a King sized, a desk, bookshelves, a couch, TV, _everything. _It was all a shade of blue.

Sasuke closed the doors behind the stunned blonde, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen from behind.

"It's huge!" Naruto squealed. "Huge!"

Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck lightly.

"You have no idea," he whispered huskily. "_No_ _idea_ how long I've wanted to get you in my room…"

Naruto turned scarlet, twisting in the raven's hold to face him. Leaning up, he kissed the raven deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasuke pulled him close, sliding his tongue straight into the blonde's mouth. Naruto mewled, pushing his body against the raven's as Sasuke explored his mouth. He bit the tongue softly, sending it back into Sasuke's mouth. Leaning back, he smiled up at the brunette through lowered lashes.

"Sasuke…" he murmured. "We're alone now, right?"

Sasuke smirked, shuffling the blonde back towards the bed.

"Why yes," he murmured. "Yes we are…"

Naruto blushed deeper, tangling his fingers in the brunette's hair. Sasuke reached down to cup the blonde's ass, scooping him up. Naruto squeaked, hugging Sasuke closer, wrapping his legs around the raven's waist. Sasuke dumped the blonde on the bed, clambering on top of him. Naruto smiled up at him, using his grip in the raven's hair to pull him closer.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "I love you…I want you…"

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke replied, trailing his lips over the blonde's face. "And I want you more than you could know…"

Naruto smiled up at the raven innocently.

"I trust you more than anyone," Naruto said softly. "With my heart and my body…"

Sasuke kissed the blonde softly.

"I won't break that trust," he murmured. "Never…"

Naruto smiled, tugging at the raven's top.

"No more waiting," he whispered fiercely. "I need you _now._"

* * *

Hahahaha.... I left you another cliffie... but this is a SMUT cliffie! Hahaha...

Er... I can't remember if I posted on Tuesday... however, I'm assuming if I ask you all you'd say 'no' in order to get me to post again. So I won't!


	18. The Bad Touch

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

Alright folks, if you know the title you know what that means: **LEMON**

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_The Bad Touch_

_._

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel._

* * *

Sasuke sat back, obliging the blonde by tugging his top over his head. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked the raven's bare chest over. Sasuke smirked, reaching down and tugging the blonde's own top off. Naruto turned scarlet but allowed it anyway. Sasuke tossed the top to the side, lowering his lips to the blonde's. Naruto opened his mouth instantly, allowing the raven's tongue to slide in. Sasuke swirled it around eagerly, tasting everything. Naruto mewled encouragingly, arching up against the raven, pushing their chests together.

Sasuke broke the kiss, moving down to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting. He attacked Naruto's main weak-spots, smirking at the moans the kitsune let slip. Sasuke ground down on the blonde's hardening member, snickering at the loud moan the blonde released.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered. "Oh… _Sasuke_…"

Sasuke ground down harder, moving down to attack the blonde's chest. He took one of the dusky nipples in his mouth, sucking around it. Naruto gasped, gripping the bedspread.

Once Sasuke decided the bud was hard enough he continued his journey south, attacking the blonde's stomach. Naruto squealed lightly as Sasuke reached a sensitive spot. Sasuke ravished it with attention for a moment more, listening to his blonde's delighted giggles before moving further down. As Sasuke reached up to fiddle with the blonde's pants he heard Naruto's breathing hitch. Smiling, the raven undid the pants, tugging them down impatiently. Naruto bit his lip, looking to the side, a light blush covering his face. Sasuke snickered before letting his fingers trace the edge of the blonde's boxers. Naruto squeaked, wriggling.

"No!" he squealed. "No- you have to- you-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, moving back and unbuttoning his own pants. Naruto blushed lightly but nodded. Sasuke stripped his own pants off, kicking them away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde and Naruto lifted his hips, removing his own boxers. Sasuke smirked before tugging them the rest of the way down. He let his eyes rove over the blonde hungrily, smirking. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Stop staring, teme!" he snapped. Sasuke smiled, reaching down to pump the blonde's member. Naruto's eyes rolled up in his head and he arched of the bed, panting.

"S-Sasuke…" he moaned. "Oh…"

Sasuke smirked, amused.

"Haven't you ever done this before, dobe?" he asked curiously. Naruto shook his head.

"N-No…" he groaned. "I-I told you I ne-never have- you kn-know- I haven't- _this _before…"

Sasuke stared at the blonde.

"You never… yourself?" he asked, pumping faster. Naruto turned scarlet.

"Why w-would I?" he asked. Sasuke smiled suddenly, looking down at the blonde hungrily.

"So… you've never had an orgasm before…" Sasuke mused. "You've never been touched before, or touched yourself…"

"N-No…" Naruto moaned. "I-I haven't…"  
Sasuke latched his lips to Naruto's happily, ravishing his mouth. Naruto squeaked, tearing his mouth away.

"S-Sasuke!" he squeaked. "Is that… not normal?"

Sasuke pumped the blonde's member faster.

"That's fantastic…" he replied, releasing the blonde's member and sliding down to face it. "I want to be the first to touch you… and taste you…and when you come for the first time, I will be inside you…"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded, eyes wide. "Sasuke? What are you going to do now!?"

Sasuke calmly took the head of the blonde's member in his mouth, smirking at the hitch in the blonde's breathing. He sucked lightly on the head before sliding his lips down further. Naruto gasped loudly, gripping the bed spread. Sasuke sucked the blonde's member, tracing patterns with his tongue.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "Oh! S-Sas- ahh!"

Sasuke released the member, smirking at the blonde's glare. He crawled off the blonde towards the bedside table, reaching out to snatch up the tube of lube in the top drawer. Squirting it on his fingers, he coated three of the quickly before returning to the blonde.

To his surprise, Naruto was stroking himself softly, face screwed up in pleasure. Sasuke reached out, snatching up the blonde's hand. Naruto cried out, glaring at the raven.

"N-No!" he moaned. "No…"

Sasuke ignored him, pushing the blonde's legs. Naruto stared as the raven inspected the blonde's entrance.

"S-Sasuke?" he whispered. Sasuke smiled. He teased the ring lightly before pushing the first finger in. Naruto's eyes opened wide, and he looked down at the brunette, shocked.

"Get that out of there!" he hissed. "It hurts!"

Sasuke stroked the blonde's member lightly, ignoring the blonde's whining. Naruto bit his lip, leaning back. Sasuke added a second finger, stretching the blonde. Naruto whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Sasuke began to pump the member. Naruto let a small moan fly from his lips as he bucked into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke added the third finger, wincing as the blonde cried out. He stretched the blonde carefully, looking for his prostrate. He ran his fingers along the blonde until he found part that had a different texture to the rest of the blonde. Naruto gasped, reaching blindly for Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, rubbing the blonde's prostrate. Naruto cried out, bucking on the finger. Sasuke removed the fingers, smiling as he reached for the lube again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. "Wh-What…?"

Sasuke slathered his member quickly before tossing the lube away. He reached down, gripping the blonde's legs and wrapping them around his waist. Sasuke positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, smirking. Naruto bit his lip, nodding.

"Do it…" he whispered. Sasuke pushed in slowly, allowing the head of his member to be swallowed up. Naruto let out a small whimper, eyes slamming shut. Sasuke paused, allowing the blonde to adjust before sliding more in. The blonde swallowed up an inch or so before Naruto whimpered again. Sasuke stopped. They repeated the process until Sasuke was completely sheathed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Holy…Naruto…"

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "I-I… it… ow…"

Sasuke leaned in to kiss the blonde softly, meeting his bright blue eyes.

"Take your time," he murmured. "Tell me when you're ready."

Naruto nodded, shuffling slightly. He waited like that for a couple of minutes before taking a deep shaking breath.

"O-Ok…" he whispered. "I-I'm ready…"

Sasuke sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have waited with Naruto's heat clamping down on him.

"Here we go," he murmured. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Naruto bit his lip, eyes screwed up. Sasuke built up a slow, gentle pace, wanting the blonde to enjoy it. Naruto mewled softly, tightening his legs around Sasuke. Taking it as a good sign, Sasuke slammed in harder and smirked at the loud moan Naruto released. Sasuke increased his pace, slamming into the blonde. Naruto cried out as he clawed at the raven's back. Sasuke angled his thrusts differently, trying to find the blonde's prostrate again. Naruto moaned out encouragement.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Naruto cried. "Ri-Right there!"

Sasuke rammed into the spot continually, pushed Naruto's cries to a higher level. Naruto brought up a chant of Sasuke's name, clawing his back. Sasuke gripped his hips harder, eyes devouring the look of absolute ecstasy on his blonde's face. He reached down to pump the blonde's member, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He knew Naruto wouldn't last long, as it was his first time, and he himself wouldn't last long due to the incredible heat of Naruto surrounding him, combined with the absolutely delicious noises he was making.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "I-I think- something- oh- Sasuke!"

"That's it," Sasuke growled. "Almost…"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he arched up, screaming out Sasuke's name as he came. Sasuke groaned lowly, unloading in his blonde heavily. Naruto panted heavily, falling back onto the bed.

Sasuke dropped to the side, eyes glazed slightly. He shakily pushed himself up, leaning down to trail his tongue through the remnants of Naruto's orgasm. Naruto turned scarlet as Sasuke lapped up all his seed. Sasuke looked up at the blonde, licking his lips. Naruto opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Sasuke attacked his mouth, letting the blonde taste himself. Naruto turned even redder but didn't protest. Sasuke kept the kiss short before dropping next to the blonde. Naruto shuffled awkwardly, watching Sasuke. Sasuke smiled over at him before scooping him up in his arms. Naruto grinned, leaning on the raven. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Love you, dobe," he murmured. Naruto smiled.

"Love you too, teme…" he replied sleepily. "And that was _amazing…_"

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen. He froze, backing up a couple of steps to stare at Iruka and Kakashi. Both of them were staring at the muted television, muttering.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously. Both men turned to face him.

Iruka took one look at Sasuke's bare chest and acquired a lightly blush, probably because of the hickies Naruto had given the raven. Kakashi, to Sasuke's surprise, didn't comment, he simply gave Sasuke a solemn look.

"The story with Naruto and Gaara has been leaked," Kakashi said sadly. "It's all over the media. A degree of people are sympathetic but the majority reckons he should be locked up. Again."

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening.

"Bastards," he hissed, glaring at the television. "Fucking bastards!"

"Yes," Iruka agreed softly. "They should just leave him alone already."

"No one's taking him from me!" Sasuke snarled. "_No one!_"

"They can't, Sasuke," Kakashi reassured him, reaching out to clasp his shoulder. "Tsunade discharged him due to her own medical opinion that Naruto is well. They can't take him away."

Sasuke glared at the TV as the words 'monsters,' 'psychological damage' and 'dangers to society' flashing in big bold writing.

"Keep this from Naruto," he commanded. They looked at him. "He doesn't need to know about this."

"You're right," Iruka agreed. "He'll just worry."

"And call Gaara," Sasuke snapped. "And Tsunade. Those two will try and talk to him about it."

Kakashi nodded, reaching for his mobile. Sasuke glared at the TV once more before stalking out.

Iruka watched him go with a sigh.

"Sasuke…" he murmured. "He really loves him…"

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "A bit too much…"

"No one can love anyone too much," Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi pulled him into his arms, smiling.

"I think you're right," he murmured. "But shall we test the theory?"

Iruka turned scarlet as Kakashi dragged the brunette towards the couch.

"Kakashi!" he squeaked. "Not on the couch!"

"Maa, Iruka, Don't you love me that much?"

"Kakashi! Don't play word games with me!"

"How about a different type of game?"

"No!"

"You always say that… and I never listen…"

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke closed the door to his room quietly behind him, eyes locked on the blonde on the bed. He crossed to the side of the bed, placing the tray he was carrying down carefully before stripping his pants off again. Naruto stirred, opening his eyes blearily. Sasuke smiled at him before climbing back onto the bed. Naruto crawled over to him, leaning on his chest as the brunette dropped onto his back. Sasuke pulled the blonde to him tightly, kissing him softly. Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied softly, hugging the blonde close. "Nothing at all…"

Naruto closed his eyes again, nuzzling the brunette.

"Ok then…" he mumbled. "Love you…"

Sasuke pulled the naked blonde closer, frowning.

"Love you too," he muttered.

'_No way in hell is anyone taking him,_' Sasuke thought desperately. '_I just got him! They can't take him again! I _need _him!_'

* * *

Yay for smut.

Anyway, this thing is almost done.... Woo - an ItaNaru story next!

**Next Chapter: **Behind Blue Eyes


	19. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Behind Blue Eyes_

_. _

_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes. No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling lowly lies._

* * *

Naruto dragged Sasuke forward, eyes drinking in the sight before him. Sasuke smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm. Naruto grinned at the park, eyes floating over the playground, pond and stretches of grass.

"Come on, Sasuke!" he chirped. "I wanna go on the swing!"

Naruto dragged the raven towards the swing set, sitting down on one happily. Sasuke moved behind the blonde, pushing him. Naruto laughed gleefully, feeling the wind flow through his hair.

"Higher!" he cried. Sasuke smiled, pushing him harder.

'_I've never been to a park before…_' Naruto thought. '_This is great!_'

Sasuke watched the blonde laughing, smiling at the blonde's glee. It was the incredibly simple things that Naruto enjoyed so much, like the swing or a carnival, which delighted Sasuke so much. The blonde had missed out on a normal childhood and Sasuke was determined to give him a much more enjoyable life since he was out of the institute.

"This is so fun!" Naruto cried, drawing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Smirking, the raven let the blonde slow down a bit before gripping the chains of the swing, slowing the blonde to a halt. Before the blonde could complain, Sasuke swung him around, twisting the chains to plant a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto tilted his head up, allowing the brunette to devour his lips.

When Sasuke drew back he smirked at the blonde before releasing the chains. Naruto spun around in a circle with a laugh, looking up at Sasuke. The brunette twisted the chain again, further this time, and then stepped back, letting go. Naruto laughed as he spun around in a circle. Sasuke watched with a smile.

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke lifted his chopsticks to his mouth delicately, trying not to laugh as Naruto struggled with his. Sasuke dropped the piece of sushi into his mouth before picking up another one. Smirking, he leaned over, holding it out.

"Open wide, dobe," he murmured. Naruto glared at him but did. Sasuke laid the piece on his tongue with a smile. Naruto closed his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"It's alright…" Naruto muttered. "Not as good as ramen though…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, picking up a new piece. Naruto frowned down at a bowl on the table.

"What's that green stuff, teme?" he asked, curiously. Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Wasabi" he murmured. "Would you like some?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke's smirk grew and he gently dabbed a piece in the green substance. "More than that teme! I wanna be able to taste it!"

Biting back a snicker, Sasuke dunked the piece in the wasabi, coating it. Holding it up to Naruto's mouth, he checked out of the corner of his eye that there was a bottle of water on the table. Naruto reached out, closing his lips around piece, chewing it immediately. Sasuke say back and watched with amusement as Naruto's eyes bulged. The blonde snatched up the cup on the table, draining it in a gulp. He fanned his mouth as Sasuke poured him another glass before downing that too.

"Taste nice, dobe?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto glared at him.

"Fuck you!" he snapped. "You knew that would happen!"

"And?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pouted, looking to the side. "Come on, dobe, don't sulk. Try the teriyaki chicken, it's nice."

Naruto grumbled, trying to lift the sushi. Sasuke rolled his eyes, scooping it up himself and feeding the blonde. Naruto took the piece, still sulking. He chewed it slowly, before smiling.

"Nice…" he mumbled, opening his mouth. Sasuke smiled, picking up a new piece to feed the blonde.

"Excuse me,"

Sasuke looked up, annoyed. Who the hell was interrupting their meal?!

A tall man stood next to their table, eyes locked on Naruto.

"Is that one of the freaks from the news?" he demanded. Sasuke froze.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto asked with a frown. Sasuke glared at the man.

"Nothing," he hissed. "He was leaving."

"Like you don't know," the man sneered. Sasuke growled, rising. The man tossed him a look before back away. "Freak…"

As the man stalked off Sasuke signaled for the bill. Naruto stared at his raven lover as he sunk into his seat.

"What was that about?" he asked as Sasuke handed the woman a card. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing," the raven growled, glaring around the restaurant. "Don't worry."

Naruto fell silent, thinking about what the man had said. Sasuke sighed, reaching across and taking his hand.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said firmly. "Trust me."

Naruto's face cleared instantly.

"Of course," he murmured.

The woman returned, handing Sasuke the bill. Sasuke signed it and rose, pulling Naruto up by his hand.

"Come on," he growled. "We're leaving."

Sasuke dragged his blonde off, shooting angry glares at anyone that dared to meet his eyes.

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes. He looked around, smiling as he always did. He always found it pleasant to wake up in Sasuke's room, in Sasuke's bed, in Sasuke's arms.

Those arms tightened around him suddenly and Naruto let out a squeak.

"Sasuke!" he cried. "Not so tight!"

Sasuke ignored him, tangling his legs with the naked blonde's.

A knock on the door brought out a growl from the raven. He released Naruto with a light kiss before rising, pulling on a pair of pants to conceal his nakedness. He stomped over to the double doors, yanking one open.

"What?" he growled, glaring at his guardian. Kakashi calmly grabbed the raven's shoulder, pulling him out into the hall.

"We have to talk," he growled. He held up something. "Today's paper."

Sasuke took it, staring at the front page. It was dominated by a picture of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was on a swing, looking up at Sasuke adoringly. Sasuke was smiling down at him. Underneath the picture was a strip of other pictures showing Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Big bold words above it screamed 'Billionaire Uchiha heir seduced by Institute Experiment.'

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke hissed. "What the _fuck_!?"

"Sasuke, calm down," Kakashi growled. "Calm do-"

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "What the hell is wrong with these people!?"

"Everything," Kakashi snapped. "But we mustn't let it get to us. Remain calm. For Naruto's sake."

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Naruto's sake…" he muttered. "Right…"

"Are we calm?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Calm…" he repeated. "Right… for Naruto…"

Kakashi smiled down at Sasuke.

"Good boy," he muttered. "Now go back in there and tell Naruto everything's ok."

Sasuke turned around, stalking back into his room. His eyes flew to the bed and he froze. Naruto was gone. He whipped his head around at a sob and stared. Naruto was huddled on the couch, dressed in a robe, staring at the TV, tears flowing down his face. Sasuke hurried over and was horrified to see the newspaper's headline repeated on the morning news.

"Naruto," he called. "Naruto, talk to me!"

"S-Sasuke…" he whispered. "Are you really a billionaire?"

Sasuke sighed slightly.

'_Is that all he's worried about…?_'

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke murmured, reaching out to cup the blonde's face. "Are you ok?"  
"It does matter…" Naruto whispered. "I-I ruined your reputation…"

"No you didn't," Sasuke growled. "I don't care about my damn reputation! I only care about you!"

Naruto leapt to his feet, tears flowing down his face.

"I-I ruined- I was-" he gasped. "Iruka! I have to find Iruka!"

Naruto tore from the room, leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke watched him go mournfully before turning back to the TV. With a roar he snatched up the lamp next to him, smashing it into the television. The screen broke, and Sasuke stared at it, panting.

"Sasuke, calm down," Kakashi called from behind him.

"I don't care about my fucking reputation!" he screamed. "I only care about Naruto!"

"Naruto cares about _you _though," Kakashi growled. "And seeing you hurt hurts _him._"

"Why?" Sasuke cried. "Why would it hurt him!?"

"He doesn't want anything to impact you negatively," he said with a sigh. "He thinks your reputation means a lot to you."

"It doesn't!" Sasuke snarled. "He cares too much!"

Kakashi sighed, looking at the broken television.

"I believe some time away from the media spotlight will do him some good," he said softly, turning his gaze back to Sasuke. "And you should release a statement to the media telling them to mind their own business."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I'll write that…" he muttered. "Right…"

"For now, let Naruto talk to Iruka," Kakashi continued. "He'll come find you when he's ready."

Sasuke nodded, striding over to his desk.

Kakashi watched him with a slight smile.

'_He'll be fine…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto rocked back and forth on the couch, tears still staining his cheeks. Iruka sat beside the blonde, tilting his head up and cleaning his face gently. Naruto sniffed, looking up.

"I-Iruka…" he whimpered. "Make i-it go away…"

"I can't, Naruto," Iruka sighed. "It won't go away."

"I-I don't want everyone to hate Sasuke because of me," he whispered. "I don't want- they can't-"

"It's none of their business," Iruka snapped. "They can go to hell."

"B-But Sasuke-" Naruto began.

"Sasuke loves you!" Iruka interrupted. "You have to trust him!"

"I do!" Naruto cried. "I do! But they don't get it! They think I'm a monster, a scientific experiment! A freak! They don't know what it's like to be me!"

"Sasuke doesn't think that," Iruka said firmly. "He thinks you're an angel."

Naruto blushed heavily, looking at the ground.

"He loves you more than anything in the world," Iruka said with a smile. "Everything will be fine."

Naruto looked up, tears still rolling down his face.

"Will it?" he whispered. "Will it really?"

"You have to trust Sasuke," Iruka said firmly. "Trust him completely."

"I do…" Naruto whispered. "More than anyone…"

"Then everything will be fine," Iruka said with a smile. "So long as you and Sasuke believe it will be. You don't need to listen to them. Who cares what they think?"

Naruto smiled up at the man.

"No one," he whispered softly. "No one does…"

"Exactly," Iruka said with a smile. "Now go find him."

Naruto nodded, rising to his feet.

"Sasuke…" he murmured. "I don't care what they think…"

Iruka smiled as the blonde raced off.

"He'll be fine," he murmured. "They'll be fine…"

The brunette rose, smiling.

"Now," he muttered, looking around. "Time to hide from Kakashi."

* * *

Almost done with this story!

Now, as to the 'Banana Hammock' thing - if you've seen Scrubs you'd understand....

**Next Chapter: **Heaven Is A Place On Earth


	20. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

**_LEMON_**

**Almost 500 review!! I'm so super excited! It's like- I just- KYAAA! -faints-**

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth_

_. _

_Baby, do you know what that's worth? Heaven is a place on Earth. They say in heaven love comes first. We'll make heaven a place on Earth._

* * *

-in conclusion with the report I sent you earlier it is obvious-

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat back on his chair, smiling as arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

"What is it, dobe?" he murmured. "I was typing a report abo-"

"Blah, blah, blah, you were typing a boring report," Naruto interrupted. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke smiled softly, reaching up to rub the blonde's hands.

"No, I'm fine," he murmured. Naruto frowned down at him.

"You didn't have breakfast," he muttered. "You have to eat! What do you want? Ramen? Soup? A sandwich?"

Sasuke spun in his chair, breaking the blonde's hold on him to pull the kitsune into his lap. Naruto squeaked, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"I'd rather have something else…" Sasuke murmured, lowering his lips to the blonde's neck. "Something… tastier…"  
Naruto giggled as Sasuke attacked his neck, but soon the soft giggles turned into moans. Naruto leaned back; almost falling off the chair, as Sasuke attacked his neck more, making his way slowly but surely to the blonde's mouth.

As Sasuke's tongue slid into his mouth, Naruto became aware of the hands creeping up under his top.

"Sasuke no!" he cried, tearing his mouth free. "Not here!"

"Bed's too far," Sasuke muttered, trying to capture the blonde's mouth again. Naruto tilted further back.

"No! It's not!" he protested. Sasuke gave up on trying capturing the blonde's lips, attacking his neck again instead. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke scooped the blonde up before laying him gently on the floor. Naruto glared up at the raven irritably.

"I said _no!_" he growled. Sasuke calmly clambered into the blonde, smirking as he slipped the kitsune's top off.

"You always say no…" Sasuke whispered huskily. "But we always end up doing it anyway…"

Sasuke attacked the blonde's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. Naruto cried out, bucking up. Sasuke smirked before releasing the bud.

Naruto panted heavily, glaring up at the raven.

"F-Fine!" he spat. "But yo-you're making me r-ramen after!"

"Deal," Sasuke said instantly. Ramen was easy. Naruto gripped the raven's hair, pulling Sasuke down to his mouth. Sasuke smirked, sliding his tongue in as he attacked the blonde's pants. Naruto released the raven's hair, smacking Sasuke's hands out of the way and reaching down to undo his own pants. Sasuke sat back, releasing the blonde's lips and tugging his own top off. As Naruto tugged his own pants off Sasuke tore his own off impatiently.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured softly, looking up through his eyelashes. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled at the blonde, reaching for his boxers. Naruto lifted his hips up, allowing Sasuke to pull the material off. Sasuke himself had gone commando.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's whimper and simply dropped his lips to the head of the blonde's weeping erection. Before he could take it in his mouth, however, Naruto pushed him off him. In an instant, Naruto was leaning over Sasuke's erection, eyes mischievous as he looked up at the shocked raven.

"You always do me…" he murmured. "So this time…"

Naruto lowered his lips, taking the raven's erection straight into his mouth. Sasuke bit his lip, moaning lowly. Naruto smiled before bobbing his head. Sucking hard, he hummed lightly and the vibrations earned him a gasp. Sasuke reached out to grip the blonde's hair and Naruto was gone in an instant.

"No…" Sasuke breathed. "No…"

"Not the hair, teme!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke glared at him before pouncing. He tackled the blonde, rolling on top of him. He attacked the blonde's mouth, slipping his tongue in as he pushed the blonde's legs apart. Naruto moaned softly, bring his hands up to stroke the raven's face. Sasuke rubbed the blonde's thighs softly before breaking the kiss. Reaching over, he snatched up his discarded pants, pulling a tube of lube from the pocket.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled. "You planned this…"

"Of course," Sasuke murmured. "Now let's carry out the plan…"

Sasuke squirted the substance out, coating three of his fingers quickly. Naruto spread his legs further, smiling up at the raven. Sasuke quickly pushed the first finger in, smirking at Naruto's mewl. He allowed the finger to explore for a bit before adding a second. Stretching the fingers, Sasuke smiled down at the panting blonde.

"Naruto…" he murmured softly. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" he asked as Sasuke added a third finger. Sasuke's smile grew.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered. Naruto blushed scarlet. "So damn beautiful…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked, looking to the side. "S-Stop that…"

"But you are," Sasuke continued, removing his fingers. "And I want you to know that."

"T-Teme…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke positioned himself. "Come on…"

"As you wish, love," Sasuke said softy. Slamming in, the raven sheathed himself to the hilt. Naruto cried out, arching up. Sasuke groaned softly, closing his eyes. Naruto bucking against him brought him out of it.

"Move!" the blonde hissed. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke obliged, slamming into the blonde slow and deep. Naruto sighed softly, eyes sliding shut. Sasuke kept up his deep and slow pace, gripping the blonde's hips. Naruto mewled loudly, a smile slipping onto his face. Sasuke looked down through his bangs, smiling at his blonde's joy as he continued to move, aiming for the blonde's prostrate.

Naruto let out a low, deep moan and Sasuke smirked. He pounded harder, but still slowly, into the spot, his smirk growing as the blonde's moans grew in volume.

"Sasuke…" the blonde sighed. "Oh…"

"Is that good, Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly, concerned. "Good enough?"

"Yes…" Naruto breathed, his smile growing. "Oh _yes_… you worry t-too much…"

Sasuke growled lightly, slamming in harder.

"I don't worry enough," he growled. "You need to be worried over…"

"Y-You take such goo-ah! –good care of me…" Naruto panted. "I-I don't deserve it…"

Sasuke leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a searing kiss, growling against the blonde's lips.

"You do," he hissed, pulling back. "You deserve everything and more!"

Sasuke reached down to pump the blonde's member, bring the blonde to the edge. Naruto bucked slightly, eyes rolling.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried, managing to lock his gaze onto the raven's. "I love you…"

With those words, Naruto burst into oblivion. His eyes widened as a silent scream tore from his mouth, leaving him breathless. Sasuke exploded inside his blonde, thrusting a few times before stilling. Sasuke dropped his arms on either side of the blonde, hovering inches away from his lips. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I love you too…" Sasuke whispered. "And you _do _deserve everything, and more."

Naruto reached up, pulling the brunette down into a sweet kiss.

"I don't want everything," he replied breathlessly. "I want _you._"

"You have me," Sasuke murmured, pulling out and dropping onto the blonde. "You'll always have me."

"Always…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck softly. "Teme, the floor's uncomfortable and cold."

Sasuke sat up immediately, eyes filled with concern.

"Then we'll get you to bed," he said firmly. Naruto sighed, reaching for the raven.

"Bed's too far," he mumbled. "Let me lie on you…"

"Bed it is," Sasuke said, ignoring the blonde. He rose, bending down to scoop the blonde up. Naruto sighed, leaning his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Bed it is," he agreed. Sasuke kissed the blonde softly before heading to the door, moving slowly. Naruto allowed his eyes to rove the newly built study. It was white and modern, standing out sharply with the rest of Shisui Cottage. But the cottage was still beautiful, even more so in the Spring. Sasuke lead the way down to their room, the room where they had spent the Christmas holidays. He deposited Naruto on the large bed, bigger than the first one they shared, but smaller than the one at the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke had spirited the blonde away to the cottage, away from the media, away from the vicious lies and rumors, and the blonde had been ecstatic. Sasuke had ordered an office built, and they had settled in. Sasuke worked from home, constantly interrupting himself for… 'breaks'… with Naruto. Kakashi and Iruka visited regularly, staying in their room, which Sasuke had ordered soundproofed. Naruto spent his time trying to catch up on his childhood, teaching himself to cook (the country fire service was on speed dial) and exploring the local woods until Sasuke came and dragged him in.

Naruto snuggled down on the soft covers, ready to take a nice long nap. He loved Shisui cottage, and he loved living there with Sasuke. Sasuke practically worshipped him and treated every moment he spent with the blonde like a precious jewel. To Naruto, it was heaven. Heaven on Earth.

Weight settling on the blonde drew him out of his pre-slumber stupor.

"No Sasuke…" he moaned. "Too tired!"

"You said you were cold," Sasuke replied, attacking the blonde's neck. Naruto groaned.

"No!" he cried. "I just wanna sleep!"

"No you don't, dobe,"

"Yes I do! Let me- no! _No!_"

"Ooo… you must be cold, you're getting all stiff…"

"Stop that! Let that go!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Ok, dobe,"

"Wha- wait… _HEY!_"

* * *

Ok... so that chapter was basically PWP... still! It had a point! It- er- it-....

Ok! **Next Chapter: My Endless Love**

AHH! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!


	21. My Endless Love

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I beg.

**Summary: **Welcome to Hokage Mental Institute for the insane, home of Uzumaki Naruto. Enter Uchiha Sasuke, an angry teenager in need of a new therapy class. But what's really wrong with Naruto? And how does Sasuke help? Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakaIru.

**Other:** "Talking" / '_Thoughts_' / Writing / _**Flashback/dream **_/**Shukaku** / **Kyuubi**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

**Where is my mind?**

**.**

_My Endless Love_

_._

_My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right. My first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make. And I wanna share all my love with you. No one else will do. And your eyes they tell me how much you care. Oh yes, you will always be my endless love._

* * *

Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs, eyes looking out the window. The snow blossoms had long since wilted, and had been replaced by beautiful flowers of bright blues and yellows. The bright blue sky was clear, the sun shining clearly down on the cottage, illuminating the healthy, lush green trees that surrounded it.

Naruto leaned back against the couch cushions, pulling his legs closer to his chest, smiling.

'_Hard to believe this time last year I was in the institute…_' Naruto thought. '_And Sasuke… I didn't even know Sasuke. I wouldn't meet him until heaps later…_'

"He changed my life," Naruto murmured softly, smiling. "It's thanks to him that Kyuubi's gone… and that I'm out…I love him so much…"

The door to the living room opened and Sasuke himself came in, carrying a glass of water. He smiled at the blonde, who was still staring out the window.

"Naruto?" he murmured softly. Naruto's head snapped to him instantly, a grin flittering on his face. "I brought you water…"

"Thank you!" Naruto chirped, letting his legs slide to the ground. Sasuke set the glass on the table, watching Naruto with concern.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, hurrying over to sit with the blonde. "You've been sitting here for hours…"

Naruto grinned happily, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, wrapping his own arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Nope!" Naruto said, grinning up at the raven. "I'm fine!"

"Iruka and Kakashi will be here at noon," he murmured, kissing the blonde's head softly. Naruto shuffled slightly.

"Do you have the spare room made up?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke tightened his arms.

"Yes…" he replied softly. "And I'm so glad we soundproofed that room."

Naruto shivered lightly, gripping the raven tighter.

"So am I…" he whispered. Sasuke looked down at the blonde's head, concerned.

"You sure you're alright, love?" he asked. Naruto grinned up at him.

"I'm better than alright," he replied. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

Sasuke smiled as his eyes drifted over to the clock. His smile turned into a smirk.

"I love you too," he purred, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's neck. "And we have two hours… let me show you how much I love you…"

"No," Naruto growled instantly. Sasuke snickered, scooping the blonde up into his arms. "Not while we're waiting for Iruka and Kakashi!"

"When do I ever listen to you?" Sasuke asked, rising.

"No!" Naruto squeaked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Listen to me! _No!_"

Sasuke headed off towards their bedroom, ignoring the blonde's protests.

Naruto continued to whine, but on the inside he was smiling.

'_This… I wouldn't have it any other way…_' he thought happily. '_Sasuke… I love him… and I will forever…our love is endless…_'

0-o-0-o-0

Kakashi stared at the window as the blonde and raven vanished from view. Next to him, Iruka kept his face buried in the silver-haired man's chest, ears scarlet.

"We should have called!" the brunette squeaked, his voice muffled. "We should have called that we were coming early!"

"They'll be busy for a while," Kakashi said, smiling. "Why don't we just wait in the car until they're not?"

Iruka looked up at the man, frowning.

"For two hours?" he asked. Kakashi's smile grew.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do…" he murmured, hands sliding down to cup the brunette's rear. Iruka squeaked, glaring up at his lover.

"Not in the car!" he hissed. Kakashi calmly squeezed the brunette's ass before dragging him towards the car. "Kakashi!"

"Maa, Iruka," he murmured. "You're calling out my name already…"

"_Kakashi!_"

"Louder, love, louder,"

"Stop that!"

* * *

-Bawls eyes out- It's finished! It's finished!!! -chucks tantrum-

Anyway, please go check out my poll.

Now.

Oh and my new story! What Happens In Tanzaku City...

I love you all! Thank you for over **500 reviews!!!**


	22. Where Is My Mind?

Stop

With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse if there's nothing in it  
and you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Way out in the water  
See it swimming

I was swimming in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rock  
Except the little fish  
But he told me he swears

he tried to talk to me

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Way out in the water  
See it swimming

With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse if there's nothing in it

and you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Way out in the water  
See it swimming

With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah


End file.
